Fallen
by BokuraNoLoveStyle
Summary: Hikaru finds an unexpected scene happen in the 3rd music room. And what's this? Kaoru finds a new friend? But what happens when things go too far and unfixable things happen? Will Hikaru be able to help and forgive himself? Are new feelings developing?HxK
1. Fight

**Bokura:** So here's a new story and for those of you who read my other story do not worry I shall continue with that one soon I was waiting to see if anyone will review some more…. BUT enough of that one….this one shall have angst and mature content…..probably….so yea I'm warning some of you innocent minds out there. I DO NOT OWN OURAN….so you must not kill me but I will own any original characters in here…don't worry they won't get in the way….much lol SO ENJOY!

* * *

**Fallen

* * *

**_Kaoru's POV_

* * *

"I hate you!"

I knew you didn't mean it….did you? You kept saying it profusely , but I tried not to listen… How couldn't I listen though? You were so angry and for what? Because somehow I found myself kissing Haruhi….I didn't mean to , but you won't listen. You just walked in at the wrong time….why don't you trust me? Why in all hell would I kiss her and not you? But you won't listen. I finally looked you in the eyes though after you said I hated you for the millionth time. Your eyes were full of anger and hurt, I wish you were hurting because you said these awful things to me, but I know that's not true. My thoughts returned to what happened once you turned your back on me….

"Hey Haruhi, did you want something?" I walked up to the brunette girl, well as of right now she is supposed to be a 'he.'

"_Um…have you told Hikaru yet?" Yes, this little he/she knew my darkest desire. _

_I shook my head and she gave me a questioning look , I knew she wanted an explanation." It's just not the right time…..that's all…"I looked away._

"_Kaoru, you got to tell him sometime, you can't keep it bottled up forever…if you're not careful you're going to regret it…." I laughed a bent down closer to her with a Cheshire smile on my face…mistake number 1. Some blonde haired king decided he'd bmp into me …the idiot. So there I was locked with this little brunette on the lips and here you are walking into the music room to get me. I was the one who pulled away first and you had the look of hatred pressed on your face as you turned and walked furiously away. Haruhi stopped me by grabbing my arm, " He'll understand, just tell him the truth." I nodded because I knew that that wouldn't happen , but before I could say anything the reason for this mess was suffocating Haruhi in an embracecrying and apologizing for making his 'son,' kiss his 'daughter.' I ran out of the extravagant doors and chased you down ,but you had already taken the limo home….great, now I get to walk. I guess that was how you wanted it…oh well it'll give me time to think , and that's what I did the whole run home. Once I got to our home I stood at the doorway catching my breath before I ran up to our room. And that's when I saw you throwing our picture of us hugging one another to the ground and you saw me in the doorway. _

"Get out!" I was definitely not going to move until you heard my story ….. "Well, what are you doing here?! JUST LEAVE AND GO DIE OR SOMETHING!" I can't believe you said that….I understood the hates and the get outs….but you have never said that to me before. I'm glad my bangs could cover my eyes at that moment. Tears were leaking from my eyes and I turned towards the door. I 'll just get the maids to get my stuff later….Before I reached the hallway I whispered something to you…. " I wish I could've told you sooner….I guess Haruhi was right, I would regret it…"

…..I love you……

* * *

**Bokura: **I'm very sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I didn't want it all to be in just one chapter I plan on making the fight last longer so yea lol…..REVIEW and I'll probably get the next chapter up after this one. 


	2. The truth?

**Bokura:**SEE I told you I would put up another chapter lol . Last chapter was short so I promise I will try to make this one longer…don't kill me if it's not as long as you want it to be! I DO NOT OWN OURAN….sadly but I do own this story so no stealy or I shall find you and shank you lol. Na not really….anyways! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

_Kaoru's POV_

School was boring today. You decided you were going to ask the teacher for a seat change, claiming you couldn't pay attention nor could you see from back here. I looked out the window…how was I supposed to concentrate on school work when I had too many personal problems of my own? Every now and then I would stare at you , but each time you had your head turned towards where the teacher was lecturing. I doubt you were even listening, probably cursing me and thinking of all the horrible things that could happen to me. A loud sigh escaped my lips and I felt the teacher's gaze on me. Crap, was it really that loud? Oh well, English is easy, so I'll just answer it and go into my mind again.

Piece of cake , the teacher nodded in approval as I took my seat and gazed at the clouds passing by slowly. After class ended I packed my things in my bag slowly and Haruhi stood there with the ever same caring eyes.

"Kaoru what happened?" I look away, there was no way I could make contact with her eyes….

"We….got into an argument last night….that's all," I looked up at the big , brown eyes that could look through anything, " It'll end once he cools off, don't worry!" I put on the best smile I could at a time like this. I knew she didn't believe it, but she didn't persist anything and went on her way to our daily ritual. What was I going to do at host club? Should I even go? I don't know if I could look at you in the eyes any longer….

I headed towards the music room 3 and felt awkward as everyone stared at me. I figured most of them were wondering why I wasn't with my red-haired , amber eyed, twin. A young girl with blonde pig-tails courageously walked up to me….

"Kaoru, is it true?" What was she talking about? I looked confused and asked her what she was talking about….

"You know , with the fact that you disgraced Hikaru and cheated on him? I also heard that…"

"Wait, he said I disgraced him?! What else did he tell you?"

"Um, just that you guys were over and that he hated you , and he also said that every night you have to get in bed with him no matter how much he hates you, because you're afraid of the dark and that sometimes when you're really depressed you act suicidal. Please tell me it's not…" before the poor girl could finish I was stomping off and he opened the music room furiously. I noticed Hikaru sit up from his position. He must've been telling more lies , other than his feelings about me that is. I walked past the dent I had made and headed towards you, tears in my eyes. Haruhi and Kyoya stopped me before I could get to you.

"How could you?!" I saw a malicious smile on your face. "So I disgraced you huh? You …." Tears were falling down my face frantically and each tear fell for you and made their way to the floor just as I had. Haruhi bent down to comfort me and Kyoya looked at all the customers telling them it was time to leave ,that they will get half of their money back. I was surprised to see Tamaki so stunned and to sit there in shock . Mori was holding a frightened ,and on the verge of tears, Hunny, but all I could think about was you.. Kyoya ordered Tamaki to take Hikaru to the back and talk to him while he and Haruhi talked to me. Mori and Hunny followed Tamaki of course.

"What's going on with you two?" The black haired man asked taking notes on his notepad. Haruhi nodded at me, she was also curious, but she had a right to be. I wiped away any tears I had and told them all of it. Every line he said to me and even the rumor I had heard, which probably wasn't a rumor at all.

"I can handle the 'I hate yous' and the 'leaves', but not once have I ever heard him tell me to die….." New tears were forming, god I must've sounded so corny to them. It was ridiculous…all because of an accident that he chose not to hear about. He saw what he saw and there's nothing to change about that.

"I'm going to go talk to him…"Haruhi stood up from her place and headed towards the back. I tried to stop her ,but she smiled and pulled my hand off her wrist. "This isn't right Kaoru, he shouldn't be treating you like this because of something that wasn't even your fault." I couldn't argue with that so I let her go on her way . When she was behind the closed door I stumbled to my feet. I had to listen , so I tried as best I could.

Kyoya walked up to me and showed me his laptop. He had a camera installed in there and I could watch the scene play before my eyes. I watched closely….

_Scene in the backroom_

Haruhi walked up to Tamaki and he shook his head. He had been crying, but for what reason? She looked at a crying Hunny cling onto Mori and hiding his face in his cousin's chest. Mori had the stunned look on his face, which was rare for the black short-haired, giant. She finally found her eyes trailed to the older twin. "Hikaru…"

"Great, now I get you to lecture me….well what is it?" He crossed his arms and looked at Haruhi menacingly.

"Trust me Hikaru it was all an accident …Kaoru was….telling me a secret and was joking around and Tamaki-sempai bumped into him. He fell forward and that's all you saw."

"Psh, yea and what was his secret? His undying love for you? That bastard knew how I felt for you and he still stabbed me behind the back!"

"What?! No, he wasn't confessing his undying love for me because I know who he loves and it's definitely not me! And besides Hikaru, I don't feel that way towards you and you should know that."

"Hn. Whatever. Even still I hate the bastard. He's my twin he knows everything and he still did things with you…."

"How could you say that Hikaru? You know you don't hate him , just like you know you don't want him to die or anything!"

"Hn and how would you know that? MAYBE I REALLY DO! YOU'RE NOT IN MY MIND OR ANYTHING!"

Haruhi looked away, how could Hikaru be saying such things? She walked to the door and turned back around, " You have no idea how Kaoru feels, and shouldn't you since your 'twins?' How do you know nothing will happen to him? You'll regret it all if something does….So think about that……And try thinking of him once in awhile, like he does for you." And with that she left an astounded Hikaru.

She entered the room where Kyoya sat by himself.

"Where's Kaoru?" She looked around to make sure she didn't miss him.

"He ran…."

"What?! Why didn't you stop him?!?!"

" At times like these he needs time for himself. Kaoru isn't Hikaru, he knows how to control himself. Leave it be…"

"….how do you know?" She seriously had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Bokura:**Well how is it? Did I leave off good? Lol don't worry it'll continue heehee. I actually feel better about this story lol. So please review it makes me happy! 


	3. Leon Medows

**Bokura:** Yay a new chapter for Fallen! Don't worry readers of my Nightmare story…I shall continue with it, but right now I'm having writer's block of that one…..sorry…Anyways! Back to this one…. So I'm depressed I only had one person review my story..you hear me? ONE! That's depressing people….haha oh well what am I to expect…. Whatever.. I DON'T OWN OURAN SO NO SUING ME YA GOT IT?! But any oc are mine, so no taking without my permission haaha ENJOY!

* * *

**Fallen

* * *

**_ Kaoru's POV_

* * *

I kept running after I heard what you told Haruhi. You actually thought I loved her?! How stupid could you be? I mean, I knew you had feelings for her and yes , I admit , I was jealous, but not because of her! If anything I was jealous I couldn't be her! I wanted those looks from you that you always gave her, especially the ones where you'd stare when she wasn't looking. If you knew that , then you wouldn't be accusing me of doing something like this. I guess it was my own damn fault…

I came across a bench a few feet away and decided I would rest there. It was near the park , so I knew you'd never show. Not after the incident when we were kids. Do you remember that? I think it was this exact same bench we ast on and played our famous, 'which one is Hikaru game,' and that little girl didn't get it right ,so we refused to play. I don't remember what she looks like now, but I do remember you squeezed my hand so hard that day and had a look of loneliness in your eyes. You wanted to be told apart, but you thought it was impossible. I still wish it was….don't get me wrong I love Haruhi , but I miss the old you. The one that was perfectly content just having me…..

Great, just great , tears are coming now. I quickly wiped them away, but I don't think my emotions can take being bottled up anymore. That's when I broke down in a waterfall of tears. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hide my face so no one sees. How could this have happened? Why did it have to go like this? I can't stand not being close to you……

I stop and wipe my eyes as I hear footsteps close by. Too bad it wasn't you huh? All of a sudden a blonde man about my age with gleaming blue eyes walked up to me and sat where you did so long ago. He looked at me, his irises were astounding, not as beautiful as yours, but they were hypnotizing.

"You're Kaoru Hitachiin correct?"

I gave him an odd look. How'd he know my name?

"Heh, I'll say that's a yes. Don't worry I got moved into your class remember?"

I shook my head. What in the world was this guy talking about?

" Well, I see someone doesn't pay attention in class!Don't worry I just got in today , but the teacher made me sit in front of you. I tried saying hello to you ,but you were busy staring out the window. I didn't want to stop your daydreaming."

"Oh…I'm sorry.." What else was I supposed to say?

"Don't worry about it, my names Leon Medows, but you can call me Lee for short. So why were you crying? Or is it a personal problem?"

Why is this guy talking to me? Does he want something from me, nah he seems too nice for that…

"Um it's nothing, just an argument with my brother is all…" There's no way I'm going to tell a stranger everything….

"Oh , I used to have a brother…He stayed back in America though."

"I'm sorry, do you miss him?"

"Eh, we talk every now and then. We used to argue all the time over some chick with big boobs. Well, that was his reason anyway , so I let it go. I take it you and your brother don't argue all the time?"

I shook my head.

"Well, don't worry , it usually gets better, just let him cool off. " I noticed him look at an expensive watch on his left hand. "Hey, it's getting pretty late, you wanna catch a bite to eat? It'll be my treat!" He smiled an extravagant smile.

I nodded my head and smile shyly back. We got up and walked to the closest restaurant. It was a little café on the corner of a street. I wasn't sure the street and didn't really care as I headed through the opened door. We sat down at the back, far corner , where a couple sat on the opposite side of the room.

A lady came back to us and took our drink orders as we scanned the menus. She left with an ' I'll be back in a minute!'

"Hmm, let's see ah ha I heard this was really good!"

"Huh? What does?"

"Well, their cheeseburgers of course!"

"Oh, I wouldn't know , I've never had one from here before…"

"Well, then let's try them together!"

"Ok…"

After a few moments of random conversations we were having, the waitress took our order. With her daily quotes done she left us alone.

"So I'm having really fun tonight. We should hang out some more after this."

"Yeah, it really is," I replied. I was definitely not used to hanging around anyone other than the club and Hikaru.

"Here you guys go!" The waitress set the enormous gourmet burgers down in front of us as we looked at each other with utter surprise. Why would someone eat a cheeseburger this big? Well all of it anyway. I had only gotten through half before I was done and the same with Leon. When we decided we were finished and he paid everything we headed out of the café. The stars were shining , and it really was a breathtaking view. I sighed and Leon looked up as I had.

"It's beautiful….huh?"

"Yea, it really is…." I looked back at Leon and smiled.

"Too bad it'll all end someday, y'know?"

I nodded , he must be one of those people that think about death sometimes. "Well, I've got to get home."

"Do you want me to take you?"

I shook my head, I wanted to think about what I was going to do and knew I had to be alone . "I've got it, I feel like walking home anyways, since it's so nice out . "

He nodded and headed off with a take care and a wave. Tonight was rather delightful, but I knew it wouldn't last. Nor would it turn out the way I wished it would. I kept finding myself continuously staring at the sky whenever I could. Leon's words came into my head of everything ending someday. What would happen if I did die. Would Hikaru miss me? Would anyone? Or would I be forgotten? I don't want to think about it so I try to sing a song in my head and the only one coming into my thoughts is the song me and Hikaru sang together…Oh well, maybe things will straighten themselves out……someday.

_Leon's POV_

* * *

I left Kaoru and headed towards my so called home. Who knew the boy would be so interesting? My phone vibrated in my pocket and I answered it as soon as possible.

"This is Leon." The dark voice I was so used to answered back……I hated that voice.

"Did you find a boy?"

"Hai. He's rich , just like you wanted."

"Perfect, bring him here tomorrow."

"Hai, but please tell me, you're not going to do anything to him are you?"

"Hahaha what is this a sign of weakness from you boy?!"

"Iie , just wondering was all…"

"Hmph, well it seems you will have to find out tomorrow. Make sure you are there with him at 5 sharp!" And with that the ugly figure hung up. Great….jut perfect. Why in the hell did I have to get to know the kid?

…..Well I gave him a warning….All things do come to an end…..

* * *

**Bokura:** TADA!!!!!!!! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am really having fun with this one, thoughts just keep coming to me! If thoughts come to you , you know what you should do???? WRITE A REVIEW WITH WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN! And with that said I am leaving you guys haha. 


	4. Sedation

**Bokura:**HAHA I am back with another chappie! GO ME! Lol and go you guys for reading it! I have 6 story alerts so you guys are catching up to my other story! That's pretty good for someone like me! Lol So anyways shall we get on with the story?! (blasts some within temptation whilst she writes)

**Fallen**

* * *

_Kaoru's POV_

* * *

When I got home last night you were in your room blasting your music. Usually when you do that your nervous and want the music to take over your mind so you don't have to think about whatever is troubling you. Were you nervous about me? Pfft, I wish that was the case. Your door was cracked a little and I saw you were asleep so I took the courtesy to turn off your music. So bad I wanted to tuck you in and kiss the top of your forehead ,but I knew with how you felt it wouldn't be a good idea. I headed to the door and whispered an I'm sorry and left after I had turned your light off. A shut of the door and I went to my room and collapsed on the bed. My energy was drained from all the feelings coursing through my body. I can't take this coalesce of emotions. After the restless sleep, I awoke and got ready like I usually did. It was so awkward not seeing your face in the morning, but I guess I got to get used to it.

I went downstairs to the kitchen where food awaited for me. Your plate was already empty , but the little crumbs left unattended. Sadly, I wasn't up for any food, so I decided to go ahead and walk to school. This way I can relieve my mind of its thoughts. Countless times I watched cars go by and yet all of them were ignored and by the time I reached the school I was in a daze of memories. Memories of the times we were happy and counted on nobody but each other. We were one, everything you did I did, and vice versa. I felt a jerk on my shoulder and I snapped out of whatever I was thinking of at the time.

"Hey there!" Oh, it was Leon…for a moment there I was wishing it was you…

"Hey…."

"You okay you look depressed. Or are you sick or something?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm alright."

"Hmmm, I don't believe ya, but whatever. Here I got something for you!" He handed me a note that was folded…..why does it have secret written on the top?

"…Ok, what is it?"

"Hm? Oh, it's just my address , I was wanting you to come to my house today by 5. You gonna come?"

"Uh…well actually…." Why not go with him? It seems like he'd get my mind off Hikaru and this way I don't have to listen to all the girls questioning me about whatever Hikaru decides to tell them today. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"Great, don't be late alright?" And with that being said he went to go sit down at his seat in front of mine. I followed and the teacher came in , giving us our assignment for the day.

Finally, after the slow day, it was time to leave school. Luckily, I finished my homework during the day so I wouldn't have to worry about it tonight. And thankfully I didn't have to worry about Haruhi asking me why I wasn't going to host club today. She'd figure out I was just running away from my problems, but what else am I supposed to do? He won't speak to me and he won't listen to what I say , so what am I to do? Oh, well , I'll just say I was sick and sure I have my last period class with Hikaru , but he doesn't even stare in my direction so he won't notice me leaving with Leon. Yea, he decided it'd be best if I went with him, so that way I didn't get lost and if we walked we could enjoy ourselves more. So I agreed as usual…..

We were heading down a deserted street I felt something in the pit of my stomach. A feeling of fear , sort of.. Leon was silent the whole way for some reason, but I decided not to ask and figured I'd give him the pleasure of silence. I looked back and he had stopped in his tracks and I gave him an awkward look. One that was supposed to ask him what it was he was doing, but he never looked up from his lowered gaze. Suddenly, he had trudged over to where I had been , I still have yet to make any eye contact…what was going on? Bright blonde hair on an apricot soft neck , and the Ouran uniform had been all I seen as he embraced me with a grip of an angels.

"W-wh-what are you doing Leon?" I felt him tense up as something stung me in the back. What did he just do? Why is it I'm feeling weaker by the second? My ears strained as well as my eyes whilst I tried to stay conscious. That wasn't working too well since my knees decided to buckle and I was falling to the ground.

"Gomen….gomen…." Why? Why, why ,why? Confusion took place and then I submerged into darkness.

* * *

_At the Host Club…Normal POV_

* * *

" Where is Kaoru?" Kyoya asked and eyed the club suspiciously. The host club had closed for the day since they couldn't do it without Kaoru being there. It was all or nothing for the host club.Everyone shrugged other than Hikaru who sat on the couch with his arms crossed, and his head was looking the opposite way of the club.

"Hikaru do you know where he went?" Haruhi looked at Hikaru with a curious look.

"Hn. He went with that new American guy."

"So you saw him leave with him?" Kyoya asked. Hikaru nodded, and Kyoya continued, "Well it's nice to see your looking at him now."

Hikaru sent Kyoya a death glare. "Just because I noticed he went with him doesn't mean anything!I could care less what that bastard does."

Haruhi was fed up with Hikaru's attitude and she got up in front of Hikaru. "Would you shut up!"

Hikaru looked up at Haruhi with a frustrated look crossing his face.

"Have you ever thought about what Kaoru felt?"

"What, you mean for you? No I haven't I apologize!"

"You're despicable! He doesn't have feelings and if I remember correctly I told you that! If you ever thought about Kaoru you'd know he had feelings for you!" Haruhi clasped her hands over her mouth. She knew she had said too much.

"W-wh-what?" Hikaru was so confused at this point.

She already spilled the secret, why not tell all of it?

A sigh and the whole explanation was next. " He has had feelings for you for a long time now , Hikaru. He's just been too afraid to tell you, because he was afraid of what you might've thought of him. I also think he was afraid of rejection, but he got his dose of that for so long now. And if you would've listened to him, he would've told you what happened. But you overreacted and now he's depressed, and then you told those nasty things about him….Hikaru all he ever did was think of you and you only…." She stopped as she noticed Hikaru bend his head and hide his eyes with his bangs.

"The idiot…" His fists were clenched and he jumped up and ran out of the music room and towards his limo. Why hadn't Kaoru ever told him? Why hadn't he noticed Kaoru's feelings? Had their connection actually been cut? He knew he had to apologize and quick. He dialed Kaoru's cell phone number and waited for his twin to answer. Finally, a click on the receiving end.

"Hello….?" This wasn't Kaoru …..it was some dark and mysterious voice.

"Where is Kaoru?"

"Oh, this must be his twin Hikaru correct?"

"Who are you? And what did you do with Kaoru?" Hikaru had stopped dead in his tracks….

"Oh, don't worry he's right here, don't worry we are taking care of him heh. Would you like him to say something to you?" Hikaru heard commotion in the background and a scream of pain…Kaoru….

"H-hhh-hik—aru?" Kaoru's voice was raspy and he sounded like he had trouble breathing.

"Kaoru? Kaoru where are you!"

"I-I –I'm not sure…..Hikaru, I'm gl-glad you're talking to me again…." Hikaru knew Kaoru was trying to smile on the other end.

"Kaoru, don't worry I'll get you back!"

"Oh no I don't think so Mr. Hitachiin. Not unless you give us some money."

"How much?"

"Hmmm , I guess it all depends on how good you're twin does for my men here, if you know what I mean."

"Don't you lay a finger on him!"

"I'll get in contact with you later, goodbye Hikaru." And with that he got a dead tone. How had this happened? It must be that damn Leon. He knew he couldn't find Kaoru on his own and so he ran back to music room and with each leap he cursed himself in his mind. He needed to get his Kaoru back!

* * *

**Bokura:** Dun dun dun! I hope you guys like this and I think for next chapter I might have to put M on here…..lol I'm not so sure though, so we'll find out….hey I told you guys it'd be rated m later on in the story! Lol , well review and put any ideas you have! 


	5. Feelings

**Bokura:** Wow I'm really keeping up with this story! Haha that's good on my part! Oh and I want to thank the 3 reviewers! I'm glad you guys like it so much you review! Heehee especially the newes review I got , haha I'm glad you think more people should read this and review it! Haha I think the exact same thing! Lol so ppl listen to us haha REVIEW! Haha enjoy the story okie dokie?

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

_Kaoru's POV_

* * *

I woke up in an empty room with my legs and arms tied up with a type of wire. No, it couldn't be rope, it had to be damn sharp wires digging into my skin. What had happened? All I remember is Leon embracing me and then I plunged into darkness. That's right , he sedated me, but I just don't understand why. God, why didn't I go to host club, then, maybe I wouldn't be here…..

I felt a sharp pain in my back. It felt like a knife stabbing the upper part of my back. Blood has got to be coming out of the gash the person made. A cry of pain escaped my quivering lips.

"Hn. We got a screamer on our hands, don't we?" A figure looms over me , his breath smells of alcohol and his face is unseen from the darkness. I look to my right though, and in the corner sat Leon holding a candle.

"Le-leon….what's going on? What are you doing?" He just looks away. Why isn't he helping me? I thought we were friends! "Please help!" He had closed his eyes and turned his back on me. The man tugged my hair fiercely as another gasp came out. My phone rang luckily, your ring tone. You were actually the one calling me, it's a shame I couldn't grasp my phone at the time. The older sounding male that hid in the corner came up as the other one sat with a knife on my neck, about to draw blood.

"Hello…" I couldn't hear the voice I wanted so badly to hear. "Hn. He's right here….." My thoughts blanked his voice out as I tried so hard to hear you. "Talk!" The man with the knife scratched my face and I screamed in pain. The unknown figure grabbed my neck and was pushing as hard as he could on it. "You will not say anything, you got that punk! If you do you and your brother are dead! You got that?! And just for you, I'll let you watch him die!" I nodded in agreement and he let go as the other put the phone to my ear.

"H-hikaru…" The man's grasp still felt as though it was on my neck, so much I felt like I could barely breathe. " I'm glad your talking to me again…" At least now I can die happily, knowing that you somewhat forgave me. I wonder what changed your mind? I loved hearing your voice , it gave me a little bit of hope at least. Was that worry in your voice? You don't know how much that made me happy……"I don't know where I am….." It was the truth, but even if I did know, I couldn't tell you. There's no way I'd let you suffer…..The man took the phone away again as he talked to youand I leaned back in the chair, a tear escaping freely down my cheek. From the guy talking to you I could hear the fact that it depended on how I was with the men …. I could feel my eyes widen. What were they planning? Oh god, Hikaru, please hurry and find me……

I heard the phone shut and the holder of it walked towards me , I could sense the malicious grin on his face. "Heh, you got a pretty face boy, maybe we should get your brother and invite some more of my men? Whaddya say?"

"…please, don't……"

"Heh, suit yourself you just get to do all the fun then…..Bring 'em in!" My lips and my whole body was shaking as a few men came in and Leon had left. My only way of getting out of this had left me behind….. A random man had punched me in the stomach and I had doubled over in pain. Oh god, I wasn't ready for this……(sorry I suck at lemons…use your imagination! Just think of gravi and how shuichi got raped…..and they took pics of him…)

* * *

_Hikaru's POV_

* * *

My whole body was numb as I told the story to the others. Hunny had left with Mori, crying and Tamaki and the others sat quietly. Kyoya of course, was typing away on his laptop. If only I didn't treat him so horribly, then he'd be with me right now. Sitting next to me, holding my hand. I miss the soft touch of him and the way he would lean on my shoulder at times. It felt nice and now it was gone. I no longer had that anymore…..wait a minute get a grip Hikaru! It's not like he's dead….yet. I swear I'll get him back! But will it be too late? What's going to happen after all of this? I looked down at my hands that were shaking uncontrollably, tear stains were starting to form .

"Hikaru….we'll try everything to get him back…" Haruhi had come up to me and hugged me. Yet, it wasn't what I expected it to be, the feelings I had for her, that I thought I had, never emerged with this gentle gesture. Not the kind of warmth I usually had with Kaoru…what did that mean?

"Haruhi…"

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"Will you….kiss me?" I had to test this out.

"In a time like this?! What'd I tell you about ….."

I looked away with a redness on my cheeks. " Please, I need to know something….." I felt her gaze at me suspiciously , but I knew it had to be done. She nodded her head and I slowly inched my way towards her. Finally our lips locked and it felt like…nothing. There was no feeling to it. I backed off and caressed my lips softly.

"Now do you want to explain what that was all about?" She was calming down an about to outburst Tamaki.

"I needed to know if what I felt for you was true…."

"And what was your result?"

"Nothing….. I got nothing…."

" Hikaru, are you sure you were jealous of Kaoru kissing me or were you jealous of me kissing Kaoru?"

I looked up, was that it? Did I really have feelings for Kaoru? I mean , yeah I liked the little touches I got from him , but I figured it was just hormones or something crazy like that. I felt the heat rush up to my face and before I could say a word Kyoya spoke up.

" Hikaru, you might want to come see this…."

I looked over at him and his eyes were glazed over by his glasses….not good. I prepared myself for anything and I trudged to where he stood.

"You ready?" I nodded , I had to see it whether it was the worst of anything…. He turned his laptop in my direction and I glanced at the screen. My mouth had dropped and I felt sadness and rage build up inside of my system. My fists that I had formed were shaking as I looked at the pictures of my Kaoru …MINE! He was all bloody and gashes were everywhere on his body, he had bruises that looked fresh and the worst of it was , was he was getting raped by a bunch of guys that were more than likely paid to do this….. I heard my phone play our song and I quickly answered.

"Did you enjoy the pictures I sent you? He's a precious one isn't he." It was a statement more than a question. How dare he….

"I want him back…"

"Heh, well I'm sorry , but that's just not going to happen anytime soon. We aren't done with our little toy."

"He's not a toy!"

"Ooh, such an attitude, since you're not in the mood to talk I guess we will have to chat some other time. Ciao."

Another dead tone, I'm getting real sick of those. My knees buckle and I punch the ground and tears are streaming down my face. Dammit, what can I do to get him back? There's got to be a way….somehow.

* * *

**Bokura:** Dun dun dun! I have finished this chappie! I apologize for not making my chapters uber long but if I did there wouldn't be as many chapters! And we all want more chapters right? So yea that's my reasoning! Well , I hope you enjoyed! If you have any ideas hit me up and tell em to me! But meanwhile REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! See I'm using my powers to persuade you! 


	6. Will you Help?

**Bokura:** Wootness! What is this ? Heck yes it's a new chapter! So I've totally been listening to old music well, somewhat old like the Men in Black song Haha! It's great listening to stuff you haven't in awhile. Yay more people have been reviewing! That's a good sign it means I'm actually doing good !!! So yeah I'm going to shut up now lol and btw I DO NOT OWN OURAN (tear) But I do own any original characters!

* * *

**Fallen

* * *

**_ Kaoru's POV_

* * *

I was pulled away from my dark sanctuary as a splash of cold water hit my face. I jumped with a start and wished I could go back into the darkness as the pain from my whole body reached its point. I was afraid to see what I looked like , so luckily there wasn't a mirror near me. I looked around the pitch black haven and guessed I was alone. My head lowered as I cried pathetically. This was probably the only time I could let me emotions go freely. How long will I have to stay here? I just want to go home to Hikaru and apologize for everything and to be held in his arms caringly. Is that so much to ask?

I focused on making my tears stop before anyone came back and was successful. A sound was heard in the corner of the room and I jolted up.

"Who is it?" How long had they been there? Shit, I forgot I was splashed with water , just great.

"Don't worry, you can cry as much as you want, I don't blame you, but I figured you might want to wake before his gang reappears." The mysterious figure had a soft voice , one that sounded so innocent, but hid something underneath its surface. I heard the footsteps go toward the door and a light shone through the crack the figure made.

"Wait! Please, I need your help!"

"I'm sorry I can't do that…." That's when he left the room and I was back to a pure black room.I cursed under my breath and I clenched my fists that were tied behind my back . I could feel freshly made cuts form from the wire that held them together. There has got to be a way out of here… if only I could get loose…..

* * *

"_Why did you have to go Mommy?" A pair of bright blue eyes stared out the window as he watched the tall silhouette get into the broken down car. A strong hand graced the small shoulder of the little boy. The blonde haired little boy stared up at the malicious man behind him. _

"_Don't worry you're with me now kid." An evil smirk crossed the drunken males face._

"_Dad…..?"_

I jumped up from what was about to become a nightmare. I looked at the alarm clock set on what was supposed to be a nightstand. Instead, it was a tarnished table with junk thrown over it. Today was the day to check on Kaoru, good now I can see the damage on him firsthand. If only I could get him back, but with all these men staring down my back 24/7 there's no chance. I opened the old door and closed it as soon as I entered the dark corridor. I grabbed the candle that was placed by the entrance and lit it so I could glance at him. When I did I regretted it with all my heart, here he sat looking so fragile with the bruises over his whole body. Dried up blood was formed on ever scar the gang had made and his wrists were limp and bloodied as the wire cut into his flesh. Tear stains were all over his cheeks and he kept moaning Hikaru under his breath and newly created tears were silently making their way down new tracks. I had to tell Hikaru and I had to make sure Kaoru got out of here before he was permanently damaged, not that it'd be surprising if he wasn't already. I caressed his frail face and knew at that moment I had to say something, I don't care if I go against my father's wishes. This was wrong I know it is, but I've never had enough strength to against him. This though, is just too much never has he done this. I know he needs the money, but he can't do this to anyone just for money. And with that I splashed Kaoru's face with the bucket of cold water that was by him and told him I was sorry, I made sure not to be seen and I left.

As soon as I entered the famous school of Ouran I made my way to my class. I knew as soon as I saw Hikaru I would tell him everything. That was the plan and if my father asks me anything I'll tell him the truth, maybe I might just run away. I would love to apologize to Kaoru, but I don't think I could ever face him again….It's already going to be hard facing his twin. What am I even going to say? Oh hey I'm the guy who kidnapped your brother and made him suffer through a lot of painful shit, but here is where you can find him…..yeaaaahhhh that won't work out too well. Maybe with my luck, Hikaru will just ask me and I'll let him bring up the whole conversation.

The bell ran to start the class, great I was too busy in my own mind I couldn't get over to Hikaru. The teacher began the lesson, but I kept focusing on Hikaru who looked out the window with a depressed look on his face. I don't blame him one bit. A buzzing sound erupted from the hallways, great I can talk to him now instead of waiting an hour. I used my looks as an advantage to get past the girls who gladly let me pass them and when I got to Hikaru it wasn't until we got outside. I tapped his shoulder and the next thing I knew I was on my back. I deserved that sadly enough.

"I guess I deserved that, but listen to me Hikaru , I can tell you where Kaoru is alright?" Yay, I got his attention and I got him to calm down at least a little bit. I rubbed my face gently and stood up from the grassy field. " Just meet me at the old café on Kirito Street around 7 P.M tonight alright? Bring only a couple of people just in case alright? And please wear all black, that way you won't be so obvious…." The class started to head back into class and I followed I didn't want to wait for a reaction. And I seriously didn't want to be punched again even if I did deserve it. Soon enough they'll be back together again , I just hope everything goes alright……

* * *

**Bokura:**Yea I know it's a short chapter but I want to know what you guys think should happen? If you want it longer I'm going to have to find a way to do that so make up any ideas and write them in the reviews or if you want it to just keep going and end soon then I would like to know…. So review please and hopefully next chapter is longer. 


	7. The Tears Just Keep Flowing

**Bokura:** Wow another chapter , bout time huh???? I'm sorry , I would have had this up sooner ,but it was homecoming weekend…my last one too (tear) And good news Drivers Ed is done and over with , so I'll have more time now! Isn't that awesome? Well I wanna thank you guys who put up with my lateness it means a lot that you like the story enough to do that lol….well I won't keep you waiting any longer….here we go! (Sadly enough I do not own Ouran!)

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

_Hikaru's POV_

_"Hikaru…"_

_The red-haired twin sat up from the ground he was lying on. "Kaoru…is that you?" He frantically looked around the dark room for his twin._

"_Hikaru, please I need you…" _

_Hikaru got up and started to walk towards the soft voice that belonged to his lover. "Kaoru , I can't see you, where are you?"_

_A scream of agony was heard and this caused Hikaru to run frantically."KAORU!"_

_All of a sudden the lights were flicked on and it caused Hikaru to stop dead in his tracks. He sat there , in a state of shock at the sight of all the blood splattered on the walls. He felt his knees buckle at the view of his younger brother below him , Kaoru's face was twisted in pain as blood just seeped from every pore of his body. Hikaru shakily put his hand on the other's._

"_Hikaru…how could you have done this to me?"_

"_Kaoru…"He felt himself choke up as tears continuously made their way down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Kaoru…." He leaned his forehead on the bloody figure._

"_I love you Hikaru…Please remember…"_

"KAORU! KAORU!" I jolted up at the sight of all my classmates staring at me in horror. Great, I must have dozed off at the boring lecture. Way to go Hikaru….I wiped off any tears I had shed and excused myself from the classroom. God was it agonizingly slow. I made my way to the empty music room 3 , I was sure to have time to myself this way. I looked at the palm of my hands where blood had been in my nightmare. It felt so real…..I shook my head to get the images out of my head. I was going to make sure that it didn't become a reality, but would I be able to?

I finally got to the little sanctuary ,for now, and I entered it without haste. When I got in there , the lights were off, causing the room to look as gloomy as I was. I threw my backpack down and searched around the room once I turned the lights on. There had to be some type of secret someone had hid around here, besides I had time to kill and this way it'll take my mind off Kaoru for awhile. Soon I found myself searching in Hunny's usual corner. There wasn't anything special, well to me. There was a list of desserts he has yet to try and a picture of him and Mori dressed up at the Spring Festival. I wasn't really interested on seeing if Mori had anything, because knowing him , he and Hunny shared a spot, so I decided to just investigate the rest of room and then I'd go and check the back where we each had our own room. Of course, to no avail, I got nothing in the main area, oh well onto the separate rooms. I entered Tamaki's room and came up with a whole bunch of photos of Haruhi. I should've figured. How dull, but what can you expect, he probably has the best stuff in his house. Kyoya's room was locked with my luck, he probably had porn stocked up in his room, or naked pictures of milord. Hehheh , one day I'll have to get Kaoru and we'll have to find a way to get those two together….Kaoru….No I'm not going to think about that for awhile……I came across Haruhi's room next, I found it to actually be rather boring, but what do you expect of commoner's? There were pictures of all of us in frames on the table. Doesn't anyone keep diaries or something???? I gave the room one more search, I think I was hesitant about going to mine and Kaoru's room, though there shouldn't really be anything in there. I left and went to the room next to this one. I remember the day we chose this room, we wanted to torture milord by making him be the furthest from Haruhi, he got really mad, but me and Kaoru laughed hysterically. I felt myself kneel down and my head went into my lap as I let my emotions go freely. Anger and hurt roamed underneath my skin and I felt my nails dig into my skin, not hard enough to bleed, but enough to make them red and sore. I wiped away the tears that stained my face and found an item hid underneath the little sofa we had.

I crawled over and reached as far as I could underneath. AHA I GOT IT! I pulled it out and the cover was a plain black. It had blank pages, so it wasn't a notebook, but it was Kaoru's sketchbook. Why the hell did he have it hidden? I opened it and my mouth was gaped open as I examined each page. There were tons of pictures of me, some of them were me sleeping, or just smiling. There were a few of me and him. I flipped the page and found one that brought tears to my eyes. It had me and him together ,but a line crossed between us and on the back read a message of his feelings.

"I guess all things do come to an end, and my prince will eventually find another foot that fits the glass slipper." I sort of found myself saying out loud...

Have I really acted that distant with him? Have I actually ignored him that much? I closed the book with a fierce thud and threw it across the room. I cursed at myself, how could I have been so stupid? I'm his twin, we should've ,I should've known what was going on in his mind. But, I've been so wrapped up in what I wanted, damn!

" Here you are…"

"Go away Leon…"

"Nope, sorry , it took forever to find you and I'm not about to leave."

"I said go away!" I faced him a little, just enough so he could see the side of my face.

Sigh " Listen to me alright? You'll get Kaoru back tonight, but he's going to need a lot of comfort and he's going to need a clear head to help him. If you feel like this and feel like it's your fault it's going to hurt him even more.."

"Heh, but the thing is, it is my fault, I've ignored him and caused him to go with you and I've said nasty things…."

"That's what you still need to understand about Kaoru. Do you know how much he wanted to be with you? He'll forgive you, he just wants you to love him…"

I couldn't think of anything to say and I turned back around to face the floor beneath my feet. Slowly, I got up and dusted myself off. It was time to make a plan to rescue Kaoru.

**Meanwhile….**

"Sir , I think we have a little traitor in the group…"A figure was speaking into his phone.

"Oh really, and what have you heard?"

"It seems our little Leon decided to help the Hitachiin by meeting with others to save him."

"Interesting…."

"What is your course of action?"

"Hm….Stop them, there's no way we are going to let them take our hostage, he's too how shall I say ..precious?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Cid, bring in the other twin and my son, alive if you please…"

"Agreed….."

* * *

**Bokura:** Sooooo do you guys like it so far??? I really hope so! I'm gonna try to make this as long as I can I really am! 'Cuz eventually I want to create a like 39 chaptered series haha, cuz those are always fun! But review for now and if you have any ideas let me know them! 


	8. What's the plan?

**Bokura:** What's this? I'm actually writing another chapter a day after the previous one??? Woah that's crazy! Well, it seems that I had time in school to write more in my notebook. I got my essays done early and I had a whole class period to myself –bows- thank you thank you! Lol , so a lot of you liked the sketchbook thing YAY I was afraid it was going to be corny or something XD ….but oh well so who's ready for the story???? Well I gotta say I don't own Ouran before I can start –sticks out her tongue- lol and tada here you are!

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

_Kaoru's POV _

I'm tired of this room. It's always so dark and I barely see anything. The only time I get to actually see light is when they open the door slightly, but then I get consumed in darkness again. Sigh, how many days have I been here? How many days have I had to bear pain from these damned men? Luckily, I've somewhat caused my body to become numb. And thankfully, I can't see the damage they've done….. I wonder what I look like….heh if Hikaru saw me …what would he think?

A creak of the door and a slither of light brought me from my daze. I tense my body as I expected a snap of a whip or the feel of cold metal buckling against my skin. Nothing comes and instead the presence of a large man is standing in front of me. I can't see his face whatsoever, but do I really want to? The stench of booze and cigarettes is coming off strongly and I try to remember the scent from anyone in particular , but most of the guys here smell like that anyway. Next thing I know I felt the man grip onto my chin tightly as he forces me to face him, just in case I decided to look away anytime.

"Heh, it makes me wonder why anyone would want to save your sorry ass…"

The voice sounds vaguely familiar and I try to pinpoint who he is exactly. Maybe after awhile I'll be able to tell, but for now I just need to stay quiet. They usually leave sooner if I do that.

"But I guess I could thank you , this way I could have double cash. So let me ask you this, have you enjoyed your stay? I want to make sure I give your brother the same wonderful accommodations, or maybe I'll make it better just for him? What do you think?"

What? Dammit, Hikaru…..I didn't want you being caught!

"Please, just leave him alone……" Crap, I said that out loud, great now he's going to make Hikaru's life even more miserable….way to go Kaoru!

"Hmmm, maybe I should put on a dinner and a show? I think that would make them feel….at home don't you? And perhaps you or your brother could be the star of the show! Of course we might have to have an audition….Although , maybe we could make an arrangement what do you say?"

"What….what do you want? I'll do anything…" Don't cry, it'll make things worse….

"Anything eh?"

_Back at the Host Club_

"Alright Host club….well some of the host club! We will now be discussing our plan: The Rescue of the Nicer Hitachiin!" Tamaki announced with a mighty tone.

He looked over at Hikaru who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Can we get on with this? We don't exactly have all the time in the world…" Leon kept staring at the watch on his wrist.

"Right…uh sorry about that hehheh.."Tamaki scratched the back of his head and about ready to go into his corner of woe...

"Ahem, we have the plan set.." Kyoya took out a pointer and pointed at the steps on the board. "Leon , you said that nobody will be there around seven or so, correct? Well then, we, me and Tamaki, will keep watch. Don't worry we each have a walkie-talkie. Now, Hikaru and Leon will quickly enter the house and rescue Kaoru. Simple as that."

"I'd still feel safer if we had the others…" Hikaru looked away towards the wall.

"I can't help that, it seems they each had a necessary task that couldn't be ignored."

"Don't worry Hikaru, we won't be in the way! If anyone comes we'll karate chop them... like ninjas!" Tamaki's eyes lit up at the thought.

"O…k.. then, well I'll meet you there tonight, don't be late!" And with that Leon left the room and left the others staring after him.

"Ne, Hikaru, can we really trust him?"

"I don't know milord, but he's all we have right now. We have no other choice…"

"Right….well let's get started on the costumes!"

* * *

**Bokura:**Yeah, yeah I know, not a very long chapter….but at least it's a chapter right? I might do another chapter after this…no scratch that I WILL do another chapter so congrats you guys…you get TWO chapters today! You should so feel special! And since I'm working my butt off to make you feel special , you should make me feel special by reviewing and making me smile! 


	9. Touching Distance

**Bokura:** Aww see, didn't I tell you I would give you guys another chapter? I think a lot is going to happen in this one…-sniff- my story is almost at an end! –cries- but I guess it all has to end sometime right? Haha I need to write some more of other animes, but the twins are so kawaii and I can't help myself because I always find a way to have a good story with Kaoru's feelings and I promised chibi I'd make a story juss for her, so yea…lol I'll have to get on that! Hey anyone that actually wants a story devoted to them lemme know! Haha….it's fun writing for other people! MEANWHILE, I don't own Ouran!!!!

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

_Hikaru's POV_

I can't help but be drawn at the clock on the radio every passing second. Only a few more minutes and I'll be able to get Kaoru back. I'll be able to hold him again…. –sigh- how long does it take to get to Kirito Street?

"Relax Hikaru, you've only just entered the car…" Kyoya gave me a semi-comforting smile.It was odd, so I just looked away back at the clock. Remind him later that he should NOT give that smile to a crying child…or adult.

After a few more agonizingly slow minutes we finally reached our destination. I was the first to exit and I accidentally slammed the door shut on Tamaki, but he'll live…. Now where was Leon? I'm going to kill the bastard if he doesn't show.

"Don't worry, I'm here…" He gave me and the others an amused, but frightened look. "What in the--? I said not to be obvious!"

"What? What's wrong with our costumes?" Tamaki was fine I'm guessing , although he did have a large red mark on his face from the window.

"Oh, I don't know, let me think here…. YOU LOOK LIKE A GANG OF FREAKING NINJA TURTLES!"

"Well, it was all we had that reminded us of ninjas…and their just so wonderful don't you think?"

"NO! –sigh- You guys are just lucky nobody will be there, or we might actually have some problems…Now let's go.." Leon lead the rest of us to an abandoned home that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Well, it seemed that way , but there actually were a couple of houses about a mile or so away. I guess , this would be a good house to have if you wanted to break the law…. "C'mon, let's go over here and do a double check Hikaru….Uh, turtle one and turtle 2 with the glasses , go hide behind a tree or something and make sure you're not seen…"

I looked over at Kyoya who had a death glare on his face , but he obeyed, even though he'll probably get even later….I watched them leave and I looked at Leon for an answer…or so I was hoping. Instead I stared at an empty space in front of me, great now where'd he go? I headed to the house, whose door was ajar, so I figured that Leon had already gone in. The lights were off, so I reached my hand onto the wall and flipped the closest switch….next thing I know I'm getting picked up. How in the hell did Leon pick me up? I mean sure I don't weigh much , but the better question was why?

"Leon, put me down…"

The lights turn on, it's about time, but I wished they stayed off, because I wasn't exactly expecting a large man with a bald head and dark sunglasses to be holding me.

"What the --? Get off! " I tried to punch him , but as luck would have it I'm the one who gets knocked out. Damn muscle men….

_"Hikaru…please…"_

"_KAORU! I'm here, where are you?" I saw nothing ,but darkness just like before…_

"_Hikaru…don't please, you need to leave…" _

"_What are you talking about Kaoru?! There's no way I'm leaving , not without you!"_

"_Hikaru…please…listen to me…you can go on with your life….you don't need me…"_

"_Bullshit! There's no way in hell I could live without you Kaoru!"_

"_Haruhi…you have her, with her you can live…I don't know what I'd do if you died…"_

"_Listen to me! I don't care about Haruhi! I want you! And I'm not going to die…I'm going to get you and we're going to get away from here! I sware to you…"_

"_Hikaru… -sigh- you need to wake up then…if you truthfully believe that, then wake up…"_

And on command I opened up my eyes, just to see a pure darkness.

"Heh, evening…"

"Kaoru? I can't see you…"

"I'm going to say that's a good thing…"

"Don't say that…"

Is this really real? Is that really Kaoru? I just want to touch him and actually see him, but these damn ropes are stopping me. I can't stop the frustrated , but somewhat joyful tears… Shit, how the hell am I supposed to escape this?

"I hate to break this touching moment, but we need to get our star ready…."

"What? What are they talking about Kaoru?"

"Gomen, please I needed to do this…."

A scoot of the chair and I knew something was going to happen…

"Kaoru! Kaoru don't let them do this to you! Fight them, don't just give in so easily!"

"I wish I could Hikaru, but if I don't then…."

A slam of the door left me by myself… I had him, he was in touching distance and now he's gone again! DAMN!

" KAORU!!!!"

* * *

**Bokura: **Alrighty, so it seems Kaoru is going to be in a little play! How exciting! But what shall go on in this gore of a show? What do you guys think? I say you tell me what should happen and I'll use a mix of your ideas and mine! So go one press the review button and let me know what you think! 


	10. Show Time

**Bokura:**Oh wow see I'm doing good this week about updates!Lol, today is such a good day! I'm getting to one of the saddest parts of the story, I found a way to make this longer or a separate continuation story, I got my stuff from ebay, and House M.D. is on tonight! Oh and I got all A's on my midterm , but one B in Chem. But that's a pretty hard class to pay attention in lol. But anyways I'm sure you guys don't care lol OOOO BUT I will be drawing a picture of a sketch it Kaoru's book he had! I'll post it in a later chapter because I didn't finish it yet! So meanwhile enjoy this chapter!!! I DO NOT OWN OURAN…if I did it'd have more twin action….and parts of this story I got from reviewers and from a book called…Narcissus in Chains by Laurell K. Hamilton……(do not read unless mature haha)

* * *

**Fallen

* * *

**_ Kaoru's POV_

I'm sorry Hikaru, I really wish I could stop you from seeing whatever they are about to do. But, I don't think I could've lived if they did this to you. God, I wish I could just turn time back and stop everything…just to stop Tamaki from pushing into me, maybe even stop us from entering the host club. Heh…I can't say that can I? It was thanks to them that we've matured so much, that I can proudly say I love you…and ever since we met Haruhi, we've been able to figure ourselves out more….

A sudden stop of movement made me open my eyes just to be covered in a shade of blackness. Wait a minute, wasn't I out of this room? Wasn't there light just a few minutes ago? I shut my eyes tightly and I can feel the movement of cloth rub against my nose. Oh , they must've made sure I can't see you, at least I don't have to see the emotions on your face. That's a plus.

"Should we gag him sire?"

"…..No, I want his brother to hear him scream…."

It was the voice of the man that decided to visit me earlier….I hated him the most, all of this happened because of him…

"Get the chains…."

Great, what now? I get to get hit by the cold metal bars again? At least that wouldn't be so bad for Hikaru to see, besides I've made my body numb for this kind of torture. A metal clamp was placed on both of my wrists as I was pulled up from the chair and was hanging from what I guessed was the ceiling. What the hell? Who are these people?A slight squirm and an unnoticeable scream left my lips. I wasn't used to this so what is it that they were planning to do?

"Leave him…we need to get ready, as well as our audience.." And with that it sounded as if it was a metal door that was slammed shut…Great just great….

_Hikaru's POV_

I sat here with my head bent down as I tried to find a way to get out of here. There had to be a way! I couldn't just sit here and wait for them to get me and wait until my brother was dead. No way in hell! But what can I do? There is no way I'd escape these ropes!

"Grab 'em.."

Wait them? Who else is in here with me? I can't exactly see anything since the room is dark, but thankfully someone flipped the light on. It was bright and since I wasn't used to the light , I felt my eyes shut and open slowly. I first looked at myself, my costume was gone and I was wearing the shorts and no shirt that was under it. Thank god I was smart enough to at least wear shorts. After a minute of thanking myself I remembered somebody was in here other than the big brute men. I turned my head to the left and saw a still unconscious Leon. So it wasn't his idea to get me here? Well at least I know he wasn't the reason for this.

"Leon! Get up Leon…."

With me saying that I saw his brows furrow. And after a few moments I saw his eyes open , but by that time the men had grabbed each of us and carried us to a little chamber they had in their basement. Great, I just had a bad feeling about this….

As we entered the room it was dark at first, does this guy seriously have a darkness fetish? He reminds me of Nekozawa….maybe he's like allergic to light or something…

"Good afternoon gentleman and welcome to the show.."

The lights flicked on almost instantly and there, front and center was Kaoru. He was chained up and blindfolded. Scratches and bruises were all down his half naked body. Most of his skin was covered in dry blood and his face was stained with whatever tears he had produced in the time he was here. My heart dropped into the depths of my stomach and I just wanted to run up and hold him. I knew I couldn't at the moment and it caused me to cry tears of frustration. I looked away from my twin's damaged body and gazed at the floor.

"Poor Kaoru, it seems your brother is frightened of your appearance."

I looked up with a glare of anger towards the demon in the center of the room and then back at my brother who twisted his head towards the ground.

"That's not true! I could never be frightened of him, he's too beautiful to look away from…I just felt .." A punch in the ribs caused me to shut up and I doubled over as I was sat down, still attached to this damn chair.

Leon was sat next to me and I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew in a way he felt horrible for causing pain to Kaoru…or he felt guilty for betraying this man , but whatever, it doesn't really matter to me….

"Heh, so son how are you enjoying the point of view of a hostage?"

Leon turned his head… Son? Is that why he did this? To not betray his father? I mean sure I would do anything for my family, but not to this extreme! He should know better, no matter the reason!

"No answer? Well then , I guess I won't keep you from viewing this magnificent feature."

He nodded towards one of the men that was standing next to Kaoru and then I noticed a shining object in the palm of his hand. Next thing I knew a slither of blood was flowing down Kaoru's chest and the man barely , but still stuck the knife into his side. Kaoru's cries would forever stay in my head and I closed my eyes, wishing it was all a dream, but I knew it wasn't.

More cries of pain came and more knives were put into Kaoru's fragile body, I was pretty sure that if I didn't get him soon he would die of blood loss. The man that kept stabbing him undid the blindfold and I sat there staring at Kaoru's glazed over eyes. He was definitely not doing well, I'm not sure he'll be able to last much longer. Dammit, I need to get loose somehow! The man put a knife towards Kaoru's face and headed more towards the eyes.

"Kaoru!" I couldn't help myself, there's got to be a way.

The man slashed between the eyes and he got each eye somewhat and blood made it's way down the face that I wanted to kiss so badly. Blood flowed from the eyes and it looked like they were tears of crimson.

"Dammit! Leave him the fuck alone!"

"Aww is our poor Hikaru not enjoying the show? Even though he's putting up with this pain for you? How disrespectful!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you see, I made an offer. It was either going to be you up here or him and he chose to endure this….blissful torture? Yes, I do believe that's a good way of putting it.."

"….." I looked away….damn Kaoru! Why did you do this? You've already lost so much blood…you can't take anymore….and there's nothing I can do….

A gunshot was heard and instantly I looked towards my brother thinking that he was the one shot. Thank god he wasn't and then I felt a weight off my hands…I could move them but how? That's when I looked back towards where the gunshot was, I saw Tamaki behind me cutting off the ropes that kept me from my twin.

"We already got Kaoru down, he's on his way to the ambulance outside, hurry up or you'll miss them, we've got things covered here.." He gave me a soft smile and I nodded a thank you and ran off to the emergency squad.

"Who are you? " One of them asked me as I came up next to one of the men, I still couldn't see Kaoru , but I knew he wasn't far ahead.

"I'm his brother , I want to go with him….please…"

I saw him let out a sigh, I knew with Kaoru's condition I really shouldn't be able to go into the helicopter with them, but I was hoping he could make an exception.

"Fine,but don't get in the way.."

I nodded and we headed out the doors and into the helicopter where I finally got to see my brother….

* * *

**Bokura:** See I told you it'd be like one of the sad chapters! Well for me… Sooo should I make more chapters of the aftermath or should I just write a continuation? Lemme know what you guys think in what's that word? Oh yea the REVIEW box!!!! Lol also give me your opinions! Those are welcome as well!!!! ALRIGHTY THIS IS IMPORTANT!!! so you know how i said i was going to draw something from Kaoru's sketchbook? I DID!!!! And i know it's not a good like quality but i don't have a scanner but i do have a phone! So yea check it out the url is on my page or you can just ask for it! 


	11. Chances

**Bokura:**Dun dun dun haha I so found a way to make this story longer!!!! Thanks to an awesome friend of mine hehheh she makes me smile AND DON'T WORRY YOU OTHER REVIEWERS! YOU MAKE ME SMILE TOO! Alright so I've been told I might've rushed parts of the last chapter…do forgive me…I think I was too excited about what I was doing I sorta rushed it…I'll try to explain it in this chapter. And I really have nothing to say right about now lol….Wow …I don't own Ouran –tear- hmmm how shall I entertain you –juggles knives juss to see if I get any of you mad- heheh okay I'm done….HERE YA GO!

* * *

**Fallen

* * *

** _Hikaru's POV_

Tonight's images kept flashing into my head. Views of Kaoru and the torture he went through, the image of the psycho that started all this with his maniacal laugh, the police coming into the room along with Kyoya and Tamaki, the procedure in the helicopter, and back to now where I sat awaiting the finish of Kaoru's surgery. How long had I been waiting here? It had to be hours…I think I fell asleep once, but I had a nightmare of Kaoru dying on me. I can't sleep, I need to make sure he'll be okay. Mentally and Physically.

I reached into my pocket for my wallet, I need something to keep me awake. And it figures….they stole it. Oh well, it didn't have much in there anyway, just this week's lunch money and my school ID , which I can get one of those easily. Dammit, I seriously need a cup of coffee or something…maybe if I use my charm on one of the nurses….hmm…

"Need one of these?" It was the little raccoon with a cup of coffee in her hand. One that I was guessing was for me and one for her. I took it and sipped some , a sigh of pleasure afterwards.

"Thanks."

"No problem," she smiled and took the vacant seat next to me." So how is he?" Her worried chocolate irises glared at me.

"I'm not sure, they haven't come out of surgery yet…" I was fumbling my cup in my hand.

She placed a warm hand on mine.. "Don't worry, these are some of the best doctors, he should be okay."

I nodded , I was still worried , but I wouldn't let her see, or at least try to not let her see.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, my dad decided to try to do some odd move on a strip pole, and he pulled a groin muscle." I looked at her face trying not to laugh and she had an aggravated look on her face…probably cursing her father for trying such a thing. "So then, Tamaki-sempai told me you were here and I decided to try to find you.I'm sorry I wasn't there…"

"Don't worry about it…I wouldn't want you to have to go through that stuff anyway…"

I looked at her for a brief moment and I could tell by the way she looked she wanted to know what happened. And Kaoru seemed to have told her everything, so I might as well give her the info.

"Do you want the adult or teen version?" This was going to take awhile, but I think it was going to be harder for me than her.

"Huh?Oh you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"

I shook my head nonchalantly and stared towards the wall. "No, I think it'd be best if you knew what happened. Besides, if I say it then maybe it'll make it better.."

She nodded her head in approval and I told her everything. Somewhere in the middle of it all I think I broke down and started to cry into the crook of Haruhi's neck. She enveloped me in the warmth and comfort she could give me. I think I stayed there well over 20 minutes and finally decided to pull away and wipe any unshed tears.

"Do you want me to ask one of the ladies if they have any information on the surgery?"

I thought about it for a moment. You could do that? Why didn't I do that?

"yea…if you don't mind…" my throat was raspy so it came out as more of a whisper than my actual voice.

With that, she headed towards the secretary and I saw a few nods of the head and Haruhi came back with a slight smile.

"They said they just exited the surgery room, one of the doctors will be out here soon with the information on Kaoru."

This brightened my day, he was alive, but I was dreading the problems that he had. Would he have a shorter life span? Or would one of his organs be damaged and he'd have to wait for a transplant? Horrible thoughts kept racking in my brain and finally a nudge caused me to put my mind elsewhere.I looked at Haruhi and she nodded her head towards the man in the white coat that was heading towards me. I automatically stood and questioned him as soon as I was in reasonable hearing distance.

"How is he? He'll be okay won't he? He's not going to die will he?"

"Now , now, calm down Mr. Hitachiin. Kaoru will survive, we have repaired any damage done to any organs, and we are giving him some blood at the moment. It seems he lost quite a chunk, you're lucky you got him here when you did. Now,you may want to sit down for this…"

Automatically I took his orders. What could be wrong, the doctor said he fixed everything and that Kaoru would live….so what can be wrong?

"I'm sorry to say that the cut on his face caused him to be visually impaired."

"What? You mean as in blind?"

"I'm sad to say, yes…There was no way we could surgically fixed, now there may be a chance he could regain his vision, but that chance is rather slight."

"But he still has a chance?"

"Yes….but I don't wish to give your hopes up, yet I must tell you it is very rare for someone with as much damage that your brother has, that he will obtain sight…"

This cannot be happening...it can't. How could Kaoru be ….blind?

* * *

**Bokura:**TADA…so I totally don't have time to write much right here, so I'm gonna rush it you ready??? Review ….opinions and ideas please….. 


	12. Why?

**Bokura: **Another day, another chapter...hopefully longer…lol I always hope I can make it longer but usually I stop when I feel I've left you on the edge of your seat . lol. Now I want to ask you guys…does it seem like I'm rushing with this story? I need to know these things and get better at it. Last chapter , I felt I did decent lol not professional but ok for someone like me.. I just want you guys to enjoy this story. And I'm so anxious with this story so I write like everyday on here. Lol oh well enuff bout me right? Haha LETS GET THIS STORY WITH THE ANIME I DO NOT OWN STARTED!!!!! –turns on Pink's Get the party started-

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

_Hikaru's POV_

"Hika-chan! We just got here is everything okay?!" Hunny came running towards me and I think I saw Haruhi go towards him and cuddle him with an embrace. She must've been crying and didn't want me to see.

"Hikaru…?" I looked up at Tamaki and Kyoya who were standing there looking down at me. When did they get here? Oh yeah, they must have come in with Hunny and Mori.

"Well then, I must be going …. Right now Kaoru is sleeping because of the sedation we gave him, but you may go back there. Please just one at a time. Good night.."

I watched the doctor leave, how long had he actually been standing there? I need to get myself in order, besides there was a chance for his eyes to get better, it was rare but a chance in the least, right? Pull yourself together Hikaru , you can do this!

"So did you get him?" I looked up with my eyes , but my head never moved.

"Well…." What was Tamaki hesitating for? They had to have gotten him! He was right there how couldn't they have?

"Well what? Don't tell me he got loose!"

"I'm sorry Hikaru! But I guess the police only shot his arm and as they were trying to get Kaoru down and get Leon and the whole gang , it was too late, they didn't have enough men and the guy got away."

"But he had to have passed some cop as he tried to escape didn't he?"

Tamaki shook his head, "It seemed he had an escape route from the chamber you were in. He must've been planning this."

Great! First Kaoru, and now this? What else could go wrong? Wait, scratch that… I don't need to jinx myself more…..

I touched my head, it was seriously about to burst and I had no money to get any Advil of any sort. Especially since I had no money.

"Hey, do one of you guys have some money I could borrow? I don't have my wallet and I seriously need something to cure this migraine."

Kyoya nodded his head and grabbed some money out of his wallet.

I took it with gratitude. I was sort of afraid to take it , especially from the almighty shadow king, but at the moment I didn't care anymore. "Thanks, I'll pay you back…"

"Wait Hikaru, what's wrong with Kaoru exactly?" I stopped and looked at the ground, I couldn't face milord or Kyoya for that matter. I knew I was to blame for this happening and I couldn't help but feel regret.

"He's….blind milord…"

I looked at the club's faces, all of them were of shock, except Haruhi since she already knew.

"Will Kao-chan get better?"

I looked at Hunny and then the rest of them. "The doctor says he has a chance of regaining his sight, but it's rare…."

Sadness and dread cascaded the room. Nobody wanted to say anything , but the silence was deafening.

"Listen…I'm going to grab some Advil, why don't you guys go ahead and go first…"

"But Hikaru, shouldn't you be going first?"

I shook my head at the little raccoon that stood with an attached Hunny.

"I'll probably be staying the night here with him, hopefully the nurses will let me." Hell if they don't let me, they're going to get loads of anger put onto them.

I left the others and headed towards the gift shop on the first floor. I didn't exactly feel like going down stairs especially since we were on the 5th floor. I awaited for the slow elevator that decided to take its grand ole time. I think it seriously wanted the thoughts that were penetrating my brain to kill me…. A single tear ran down slowly my face as I heard a ding that gave the sign it was here.

_Kaoru POV_

_Why is everything around me white? I looked into the corner of this plain, blinding room and saw a figure that looked just like me in the corner. _

_"Hikaru…is that you?"_

_The figure didn't respond…he didn't even flinch. I slowly trudged over to where the figure sat. As soon as I touched his shoulder, vines of darkness spread over the wall behind him. I was so confused. What was going on? I kept watching the vines grow and separate. The figure finally moved and grabbed my throat. I gasped and was sitting in horror as I noticed the figure was myself…_

"_Get off…" _

_I can't breathe…. What am I doing to myself? No that isn't me...I'm me right!?! I tried taking my clones hands off my throat , but failed as my fingers went through his skin like fog. Shit, everything is getting blurry…_

I sat up with a jolt and felt a weight on my lap. Everything was white like in my dream. Was I still asleep and this was another portion of it?

"Kaoru…..? Kaoru! You're up!" I felt my twin hugging me. If this was a dream I don't want it to end. Although I wish I could actually see his face.

"Hikaru…"

I felt him pull away, but not far since I felt his weight on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" He was worried….after everything that happened he still cared. But why can't I see his face?

"No, of course not…but why can't I see you?"

A sigh and a shaking hand that covered my own… "Kaoru about that…"

* * *

**Bokura:**Dun dun dun!!! Oohhh I'm so evil, but I figured it'd be good to make Kaoru blind and hey that way this story will get longer 'cuz if I didn't this prolly would've been the last chapter. So blahness lol.I didn't want it to end and this way it didn't and I want to thank Crimson for giving me an idea mwahaha woot! Well, mesa going now OFF TO POST! SO U SHULD REVIEW! 


	13. What is it like?

**Bokura:** Yea I know I'm later on this chappie then the recent ones lol. But at least I'm not like before where I wouldn't update for weeks at a time.. lol for all those Nightmare story fans…Gomen…I felt like doing this one at the moment for awhile. I'm not done with that story and I will update , but at the moment my mind's been all on this one haha. And I've just been pondering on what to do in this chapter 'cuz I don't want to rush the actions and have all of a sudden another problem before I get going….Did that make any sense? Haha oh well, I do not own ouran so no suing me kk? And if you do that I shall continue …deal?- blasts paramore misery business- OOOO and I got a few songfics I'm gonna write! Thank you Paramore and other bands!!!!Lol…

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

The night was dark, as if the world had been swallowed by a black hole that appeared in the atmosphere. No stars were in view and the moon had been consumed by the thick, passing clouds that decided to topple over it. The silhouette that passed in the night was in the middle of absolutely nowhere. There were no street lights, no passing cars, it was if he was in a world of his own, no sign of human life anywhere to be seen. Had the man actually ran that hard?

He finally sat down on the hard asphalt and put his attention on his wounded arm. Thankfully, the blood had clamped and stopped running. Even though the man was drunk, he was still smart enough to tear off a piece of his nice, probably stolen, dress shirt under his striped, mobster looking jacket. Around and around the injury it went until finally he felt like he could tie it up and not worry about it falling off.

"Great, now what…." He was talking to himself.

The man felt inside his pocket to feel for his wallet and check to see if he had any money with him. Of course, he came out empty handed…money-wise. Instead of a wallet he took out the cell phone he took from one of his men before he escaped the police and ran towards the secret passage he created when he made the cell in his basement.

A thoughtful look pierced the man's irises as he looked at the cell.

"What am I thinking about? Who the hell am I going to call? Everyone's asses are locked up in a jail cell. Unless…"

Dialing could be heard, disturbing the silent world laid out before the man.

"…_Hello…"_

"Son…I need you to come help your ol' man out."

_Kaoru's POV_

"…about that…You're blind Kaoru…I'm sorry…"

So that's the reason I couldn't see anything but white, that turned into gray and finally went to black permanently.

"Kaoru?"

How could this have happened? Why did I have to go blind? Was God trying to tell me something? Was this my punishment for loving my brother? Not being able to see him? Was that it?

"Kaoru...please listen to me...the doctor said that there is a chance, however rare it may be… that your sight will come back. And no matter what, I'm going to be with you every step of the way alright? " I could sense the quiver in Hikaru's voice and wished I could see him again and just hold him and tell him I'd be alright and so would life. But I can't, not anymore, I can't see him and I can't say it's going to be alright and actually mean it. How am I supposed to know?

I nodded to show him that I heard him and lied my head back on the pillow. I closed my eyes, but it didn't seem any different than just a few minutes ago. How am I going to deal with this? I'm not sure I can cope with the fact I lost my sight. But the doctor said I had a chance to regain my vision, and the doctor wouldn't say that unless he thought I really had a chance…would he?

_Hikaru's POV_

As I heard my brother's breathing go calm and even , I let his hand go so I could tuck him under the blankets that had fallen down his chest. As I covered him back up, I leant down and gave him a peck on the forehead and just sat there pondering about how he must be feeling. But how can I know? I used to know everything and I used to be able to protect him, no matter what, but how can I exactly protect him from this?

A knock on the door and I saw a young nurse walk into the room. She sort of reminded me of Haruhi, short, brown hair(although it was longer than Haruhi's, this girl could actually pull hers up into a ponytail and have the ponytail touch her shoulders.), big brown irises that stared caringly, and a figure like an hourglass that was hidden underneath the loose clothes she wore.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I'm just in here doing a check-up."

I nodded and she walked over to Kaoru, checking his pulse she wrote down a few numbers.

"I take it he woke up?"

"Yea…"

"Well that is good, better than him being in a coma…he's showing some positive results, better than how he was when he came in."

I think she tried to put a positive on the situation , but I just wasn't exactly in the mood. Sure he was alive, that was plus, but what if he'd rather be dead?

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good…" She looked over at me after she changed the medicine that was pumping through Kaoru's veins.

"Yea…just thinking is all…"

"Do you need help? My shift is over, if you want we can grab a coffee downstairs and you can talk about it if you want."

"….sure." Anything was better than sitting here by myself and letting my mind wander to the guilty conscience I keep trying to push back.

"Alright, I've got to make one more stop a few doors down so I'll meet you back here when I'm done Mr. Hitachiin."

"You can call me Hikaru….if you want."

"Alright Hikaru, I, Asaka, will be back in a few!"

When she left I looked back at my twins frail posture lying with his eyes closed, and in what I hoped was a good dreamland.

Whispering to Kaoru , hoping he could hear me in his dream world , I told him I'd be back in a little while. I gave another kiss on his forehead and brushed away the locks that fell on his angelic face. I quietly walked out of the door and into the empty hallway. Silently, I shut the door behind me and waited for the nurse that called herself Asaka.

"See, I told you I'd be here in a few minutes."

Instead of the scrubs she was wearing earlier, she had on a white hoodie with the red cross presented in the middle of it, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

"Oh sorry, I figured I'd head home after we talked , and figured I'd go ahead and change ahead of time before the locker room closed for the night. C'mon, the employers can go ahead and go into the cafeteria."

I followed her into the elevator that had mocked me earlier. It was awkwardly silent, well why wouldn't it be? I was quiet the whole time down and I think she was wanting me to talk first.

"Um…so your brother, he was the one that had the holes everywhere isn't he? The one that was in critical condition? I mean, I know there's a lot of patients that are critically injured, but he stood out from the rest."

I looked at the ground.

"yea…" And guess what lady? It was all my fault! I blamed him for something so stupid, so he decided to go and get a new friend who ended up being a pussy, and though he knew it was wrong and Kaoru would get hurt, the pussy decided to get Kaoru for his drunk of a dad that needs a life, well now he needed to go off and jump from a cliff….but that isn't the point! ME, I did this to him, I made him go blind, I made him be tortured and raped and who knew what the hell else I made happen to him before I got there. Then , because he wanted to protect me , he decided to go and be part of a man slaughtering show, where he would have died had Tamaki and Kyoya not shown with police and an ambulance!

The nurse looked at me and I had balled my hands into fists and was shaking furiously, tears on the verge of falling.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I said something wrong…I was just asking…I'm really sorry."

I shook my head..

"It's not your fault….it's mine I did all this to him…"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I heard…" But before she could say anything more, the dinging of the elevator that announced they were at their destination interrupted her sentence.

I followed her to the cafeteria doors that were locked. She entered a code in and the doors automatically opened, slowly, but they still opened. She gave me a wink and went on into the large room where tables were gathered and a buffet was on both ends of the room.I noticed the room was dark..somewhat and it was completely empty. THe only sounds were the sounds of the coffee machines that brewed the coffee.

"What do you want in your coffee? You do like coffee right? Or what?"

"Yea, just some milk in it please.."

"You got it! Be right back!"

I headed to the closest table towards where the moonlight should've hit, but it seemed the clouds decided to hide the light, making the moon feel blind…just like Kaoru. Except, the clouds that blocked Kaoru's vision would never move like the ones outside will eventually do, allowing the moon to view the world and allow it to see the beauty the world held beneath it.

"In your thoughts again?" The nurse sat in front of me and put her coffee down, along with mine.

I nodded ,"thanks.."

"No problem, so what were you thinking about or is it personal?"

I just gazed at liquid that sat, swirling in front of me and I questioned her..

"What do you think it's like to be blind?"

I think I surprised her with the question because she didn't reply as fast as she usually does.

"Well, I've talked to some of the patients that I took care of and they told me about it. "

"and…?"

"And, most of them were saddened , but they said they get used to it eventually, sure they have to learn to do most things babies know how to , but I read a few books that say blindness allows your senses to get stronger. Like, you focus more and so your hearing ,touching, and smelling senses get better and they act as your sight. So if you can imagine it, it's just like seeing it all over again in your mind."

"…yea , I guess your right…"

"Listen, I don't really know your brother all too well, sure I've heard some stories about the dynamic duo from the famous Ouran Host Club, but I don't know your guys' personality , only what I've heard from patients."

"Wait…how'd you know we were the twins from the host club?"

"How couldn't I know? _Amber colored irises that sparkle in the view of one another, spiked orange hair that they part to one side (each one the opposite of the other by the way), an older brother that cares too much for his younger sibling, one that'll do anything to protect the other, one who only focuses on the older and whose world revolves around just the two of them…and did I mention uber dreamy?_ Haha, that is what I hear from every girl patient that walks in, not to mention my little cousin that lives with me is a big fan of yours !And her older brother talked about your brother a little."

"Heh, I guess I could've figured.."

"Yep! Listen, your brother is lucky to have you…"

"Yeah, sure… I bet he thinks differently...probably wished he never had a brother , that way he wouldn't have to have gone through what he did…"

"This again? Listen, I don't know the whole story, but it can't be your fault. Did you ask for him to go off and get injured like he did?"

"No, but if we hadn't fought he never would have met that Leon -----"

"Wait Leon? Leon what?"

"Leon Medows …why?"

"That's my little cousin, he ran off to his dad even though we told him not to and we haven't heard from him since!"

**Bokura:**So how was it? Was it long for you guys? Huh huh huh? Lol didja like he lil OC I put in? lol it just sorta happened that way, I wasn't even expecting it to happen! Haha , but yea so review wouldja???


	14. What'd he do?

**Bokura:** Yep ok look at that I'm doing so good at updating! Yay! Lol ooo and this is the longest story I've prolly ever written!!!! That makes me happy! So I'm not going to really say much in this part haha there's not much to say….-tear- I don't own ouran…So whose ready to get this started?!

* * *

**Fallen

* * *

**_ Kaoru's POV_

_I sat in the quiet darkness that I was going to have to get used to from now on. Or until I got better…that is if I ever did. I walked cautiously since I didn't exactly feel comfortable just sitting there. I kept reaching my arms out to feel something and , with my luck, I didn't touch anything with my hands . Instead, I collided with something that was right in front of me._

"_Hello?"_

_A sharp pain took my breath away as something pierced through my back and lifted me off the ground. …not again. Why is this all happening? I thought I got away from these crazy bastards. _

"_Heh, it's you again , you little piece of shit. Thought you got away did you? Haha oh no, my little toy, I've come back for revenge for taking my men away. So now , instead of you getting away ,you and your little twerp of a brother are gonna die! How's that sound for ya!!!!"_

_That voice..that horrible, haunting voice. _

"_KAORU!!!!" _

"_Hikaru?! 'Karu I can't see you! Where are you?"_

"_Kaoru…help me!! GAH!" _

"_Hikaru?" No response… "HIKARU!"_

_I felt a cold liquid touch my face and a knife that skidded liquid on my lips…blood._

"_I'm afraid those were the last bits of blood from your brother that died for you. Feel guilty? You should..it seems had you not been captured and had you not run off ,your brother would still be alive. But it seems you are a little wimp that can't take care of himself…shame really.Oh, well, luckily for you, you'll be joining him soon!" A stab in my chest and I sat straight up in my bed._

A nightmare…it had to be…I slowly reached for my face as tears and sweat had coalesced on my cheeks. I took a few deep breaths and told myself I was okay and that none of it was real, that Hikaru was in the room with me and sure I was blind, that much was true, but I was safe. I felt around for those comforting arms that held my life in their hands, but I came up empty handed. He was probably just in a chair on the other side of the room ..that's all.

"Hikaru?" Like in my nightmare, I got no response and before I panicked I sat , curled up in a ball, and told myself he probably just went to the bathroom…yeah, that was it…I hope….

_Hikaru's POV_

"So wait , what exactly did Leon do?" Asaka asked , concern filling her eyes.

I had hesitated and she had noticed.

"Don't hide it from me, I'll find out eventually!"

"-Sigh- I guess his dad was the one that told him to get Kaoru and that's what he did. He betrayed Kaoru's trust and his dad was the reason for what happened to Kaoru. He tried to get him back toward the end, he must've realized how wrong it was, but he didn't succeed. When we went to get my brother back , his father's men got us and tied us up. I really didn't see him much there, but he was there when the police came. I'm not sure what happened after that…"

"Oh my god…how could he have done this? I'm so sorry! I apologize for my families behavior! It's my fault Leon went back, I should've tried to stop him more…but I've been so busy.."

"Don't worry about it…it's not your fault.."

"Yes it is! If I didn't let Leon leave, he never would've …"

"Now look whose being hypocritical! Listen, it's not your fault alright? It'll be okay eventually, and hopefully things will turn out semi-normal…"

I know I'm being a serious hypocrite as well… I know that I'm the one that needs to let go…and tell myself it wasn't my fault. But it was so damn hard! Every time I look at Kaoru a tinge of guilt hits and then I can't help but recall the events and seeing him like that…Stop it Hikaru, get a grip, right now you cant focus on yourself! Your selfish, pathetic self…..

I looked over at the clock that hid itself by the open doorway. It read 1:26 A.M. …already…I looked over at the distraught nurse that I soon opened up to…a little bit.

"I have to get back, I'm sorry…"

She looked at me and then remembered where she was and what was going on.

"Oh yeah, of course. Yeah I should be heading back home as well, my little cousin is probably worrying about me. I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that she was gone.

I entered the room off to the far right, almost the last one, that read Hitachiin, Kaoru. As I quietly opened the door I saw a figure sitting up, Kaoru must've woken up. I walked over and saw he was in a ball, he only did that when he was highly upset or frightened. I touched his shoulder and he jumped, startled and backed away.

"Don't TOUCH ME!…please…."

"Kaoru…."

* * *

**Bokura: **So I'm sorry it is so short… but I gots to get to bed!!! FUN! Lol, but I want to dedicate this to Crimson because my story makes her happy and shes not having a very good week so I hope this makes you feel better! And those of you who are also having a horrible week and my story makes you smile this is for you as well!!!! EEK Gotta go REVIEW PLEASE it makes me smile when you do! 


	15. Hikaru how dare you

**Bokura:** So yeah I'm so hoping to make this chapter longer! Lol I had to go to bed last night 'cuz I had school, but today I am writing earlier in the day yay! I don't have homework and I already took like a 15 min. nap so I'm ready to go! –pops in Bokura No Love Style- yay sexy men …that I do not own –tear-

* * *

**Fallen

* * *

** _Kaoru's POV_

"Kaoru…" I took my face out of the hands that hid my emotionless eyes.

"Hikaru…?"

"Kaoru…it's alright, it's only me…I won't let anything happen to you."

I felt his embrace and his scent of cinnamon washed over me. Tears rolled freely as I remembered the nightmare I had only a few minutes ago. What would I do if I lost him?

"Hikaru…please don't leave me…" It came out as a whisper , but I felt him let go of me , but his hands were still placed on my shoulders.

"I won't Kaoru. I never will…"

I nodded and he placed a quick, soft kiss on my forehead .

"You need to get some rest, alright?"

I nodded so he wouldn't worry , but there was no way I'd go back to sleep. Not yet anyway….I lied back down where I was moments before and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. My mind was racing with thoughts of what it would be like if Hikaru had never found me, or if I had gotten away from there without turning blind, better yet …what would it have been like if I never went with Leon and never got into this mess? I wonder would I still be drifting away from Hikaru , instead of coming back?

"I know you're not asleep Kaoru…so you don't need to fake it.."

I imagined what his face looked like. His eyes were probably closed , his head in his hands , legs crossed, and a you–can't-trick-me-I-know-all smile on his lips. A small smirk penetrated on my own face at the thought.

"Kaoru…I can read your thoughts you know…so stop thinking perverted things about me…"

"I was not! " I sat up as quickly as I could, I felt the heat traveling to my cheeks.

"Are you sure? 'Cuz my twin telepathy is telling me your imagining me on top of you and your touching my chest as I'm kissing your lips and grabbing for your.."

"HIKARU!" Oh yeah, I was definitely red by now as that thought actually raced through my mind.

"I'm kidding Kaoru. Heh, but now that you have that image in your head you can get some sleep alright?"

So that's what it was…well he was right about one thing…it would definitely help me sleep.

_Hikaru's POV_

I didn't want to ask him what he dreamt about when I entered…I have a feeling I already know what it was about. He's going to be scarred by those memories...but all I can do is sit and watch and tell him I'm here. I just wish I could do more than that..

I sat in the uncomfortable chair by his bed and waited for his breathing to steady, showing me he was asleep. I'm tired , but there's no way I can sleep without knowing he is first. That's how it was back home, and that's how it's going to be here. Knowing that he's happy in his little dream, it always gives me the satisfaction of knowing he's okay and I can sleep peacefully. But , I think there's something that's bugging him because his eyes are shut tight, tighter than usual and his breathing is different. That's why I gave him some pleasant thoughts.

"...Are you sure? 'Cuz my twin telepathy is telling me your imagining me on top of you and your touching my chest as I'm kissing your lips and grabbing for your.."

I'm glad he couldn't see my face at the time , because it felt like it was on fire. I'm actually saying this…without a crowd of gasping girls , but it's for my brother right? I felt a problem growing and decided to ignore it and to block out any perverted thoughts I was having of my brother. I looked quickly at him and noticed a smile on his face and he was asleep. Now, I can hopefully rest off this little problem of mine….

_Normal POV…_

A young man that looked to be in the age range of 16 or 17 was walking down a quiet country road. The moon blocked out the light that would show you his piercing blue eyes and his dirty blonde hair.Hands in his pocket, he slowly walked with caution , gazing in every which direction as if searching for something. As he walked he spotted something at the edge of the road ahead. Jogging , he made his way to a slumped figure. He pushed it over to face him and recognized it immediately.

"Dad?"

_Great, he's probably passed out from the alcohol on his breath…_There was no way a 135 pound boy could carry a well estimated 190 pound man that was drunk and passed out, liable to vomit if need be. He had to find a way to wake his father up so no one would catch them, especially under their circumstances…well his father's anyway.

He tried a few slaps here and there and still the man was out. Next he found himself punching the man in the jaw a couple times before the man sat up.

"What the hell? Dammit, why's my jaw killin' me?!"

The boy shrugged and claimed he just now got here.

"Prolly some damn asses that decided to pick on an old man like me….heh bastards…"

Leon helped his father up from the asphalt ground and let him lean on his frail shoulders.

"Dad, you need help.."

"I'm not an alcoholic…and I feel fine , so what do I need help with?"

"I'm not talking about that stuff, you need mental help… Do you know what Kaoru is going through now?"

"Why the hell do I care?"

"He's blind dad! And it's because of you!"

"Ha..ha...hahaaha PERFECT!"

"What?!"

"Learn from the best son… As soon as I gather enough men that I'll conjure up, I'm gonna kill the kid for taking my men away from me! And his little friends are dead as well!"

"What?! Why? Why can't you leave them alone?"

"You don't know one thing about revenge boy. Nobody puts down your father and lives to tell about it!"

_I need to get away…I thought maybe something in him might've changed or he would have taken my advice…I guess I should've figured.. But I can't help but stay by his side…he's the only family I have left…So what am I going to do now? Maybe, if I can stop my father from gathering up anybody and make him wait until his wound is better…that'll give him time to change his mind right?

* * *

_

**Bokura:**I know I know not long blah! Lol I think I'm going to write another chapter yayness! Next chapter should be amusing..lol I plan on making a fun chapter , a couple actually so you guys who like lemons and/ or fluff with the twins expect that in chapters to come. Lol I just gotta find a way to fit it in there and it's gotta feel like the right moment. Haha but yea so I'm gonna get off here so I can conjure up the next chappie…I'm gonna wait awhile so you people can REVIEW –cough cough- this chapter. Once I get a review I'll start on the next chappie –hint hint- lol


	16. Forget it!

**Bokura:**Tis I! And I am back to write more! MWAHAHA Aww what? Please don't hate me! I wanted to update last night but we juss got the Transformers movie and it lasts 2 hours and 30 min. and though I've already seen it like 3x my mom insisted I watch it with them. GOMEN!…., ANYWHOZ plz don't kill me for bringing back Leon and his dad, you knew it'd happen eventually! Lol it makes my story longer and guess what? I'm almost to 20 chappies yay! I should make the 20th chappie a fun chapter to celebrate, but who knows I guess it depends on how this story goes right? Lol of course I'm right. I'm the authoress of the story haha. Yet, sadly, I am not the creator of Ouran BUT YOU BETTER BET I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT ANIME HOKAGE!!!BET ON IT! Lol sorry Naruto popped up in my head lol…. –celebrates YaY GAARA!- lol DOOOOOOMMMMM DEEEEEEE –runs from the evil people- I'm going!I'M going!Did I mention your gonna love me for this?????

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

_Hikaru's POV_

_I kept panting and sweating heavily. My body was rocking back and forth as I opened my eyes to stare at the closed ones below me. My hands were busy grabbing the sheets surrounding us , but my head was able to move down and lick the neck of my lover. I nibbled softly until I heard a moan of pleasure escape his lips. I smiled against the lips I was now putting pressure on with my own. My tongue licked the bottom, bruised lips and they opened, granting me entrance. I entered with pleasure and took his mind off me going into him faster. _

"_Ah, Hi---Hikaru…!"_

_Finally, I felt my body about to reach its point as I decided to go faster and try to put my weight on one hand as I stroked his member with the other. _

"_Hi-Hikaru …I'm…" Too late, just like they were born together, they came together. I licked up the white liquid and pierced my lips onto his , allowing him a taste before bringing myself out and lying down next to him, my arms wrapped around his sweaty skin , just like I did every night. _

"_I love you Kaoru.." I felt myself give in to the sleep that was overtaking me as I heard an I love you too…_

I woke up with a start, my hand coming to my mouth, shaking uncontrollably. What the hell? Damn hormones…ugh…I need something to dr—I stopped midthought as I stared at the chocolate irises from earlier this morning.

"Um…uh..hey Ayaka…"

"Haha, you don't need to worry…you're a teenage boy after all." She gave me a wink and I let my eyes go elsewhere , my face red from embarrassment. And as fate would have it, my eyes traveled to the boy in my dreams. Every inch of him was taken into my mind , like I've never realized how his body looked before and I was never going to see it again, resulting to the burning image I was trying to place in my head. Again, my face turned to a deeper shade... if that were possible!

"So, I see that you guys are more than just brothers?"

Huh? Was it obvious that I was having these emotions? I stared worriedly at Kaoru , as if I said something wrong he'd be taken away once again. I can have these fears right? Because if I said that I loved him , that would mean we would have to be separated…It's not right to have two siblings fall in love with each other, the two being twins is even worse. I felt a comforting hand placed onto my shoulder.

"Don't worry it'll be our little secret, 'kay? Besides, I find it to be really cute!"

"But…how'd you know? Was it that obvious?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"I heard you," Her face was turning into the tone of a cherry… "youweresortamoaninghisnameandIdidn'twannasayanything'cuzyoulookedreallyhappyand…yea...phew."

I looked at her in confusion… "Eh?"

"I'm sorry , it was just sorta embarrassing to say out loud in separate words...forgive me…ahem….I said that you were moaning his name and I didn't want to say anything…you looked really happy. Maybe I should've , but eh…oh well."

Great, from now on I'm duck taping my mouth shut.

"It's alright…not your fault…"

"So, Hikaru, have you said anything yet?"

"Huh?" I need to stop dazing out…..that way I can actually understand what she's saying…

"You know, have you said anything to Kaoru about how you feel?"

"…no…."

"What?! Why not , you guys are perfect!"

"…..I-I think I'm afraid to….I don't want him to be taken away because I gave in to my feelings…He got hurt because of that last time…"

"I sware…men are so idiotic at times! Listen, past is the past…can't change that now can you? But, you can change your future! Do what you think is best for the BOTH of you! Consider what Kaoru thinks…does he think you guys should be together?"

I sat there for awhile, taking in everything she was telling me. She's right, but I know that we'd die if we were separated again, this time because of society…. After a moment of silence I nodded my head with uncertainty.

"I ..think so, but society…what would happen if they knew? He wouldn't be able to live the life he deserved because they'd look down on him…and it'd be my fault…again.."

"Screw society! Who gives a damn! I mean look at the world! Do you know how many people out there that are gay! Do they give a damn? No! Instead, they live life the way they want and they love who they want! Some of them are even famous...I mean look at America! They have Ellen DeGeneres, or the guys off of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy! So stop worrying so much, love who you want, live as you wish and just look at now! Forget the horrible things in the past, I know that's hard , but you have people that are here now that'll take care of you and sure I know it was horrible what happened to your brother, but he's alive isn't he? I know that it's going to be hard to get over the ditch that formed in your road, but eventually you'll pass it! Don't just sit and stare at that ditch, actually get up and put cement over it or leave it be and continue on your way. He needs you, and he needs you happy, so he can be."

She's right I know she is. It wasn't my fault , not all of it anyway, and I do need to just move on…I know that. I know I should thank my stars that he's even alive , all that's left to do is hope and help him through this…to love him…no matter what. I got up and hugged Ayaka with all my might , tears streaming down my face .

"Hikaru.."I tensed up and let go of Ayaka giving her a tiny glance and walked over to Kaoru's bedside. Standing there and reaching for his hand , taking it into my own. How much had he heard? Was he awake the whole time? I don't see how he wouldn't …I forgot he was a light sleeper…

"Hikaru, it's not your fault…alright? I forgive you , so you just need to forgive yourself…"

I felt him trying to find where to put his hands and when he finally stopped he had his arms around my hips , his face hidden in my unchanged shirt. I paused for a second or so and finally put my hand in his hair, my fingers twisting through his silky locks. God, I missed being able to do this.

"I love you Hikaru…"

I turned to look at Ayaka who was amazingly still there, tears of joy were gleaming in her eyes and she nodded her head to motion me to say how I really felt. I nodded with a sincere smile playing on my face. My attention was turned back to the figure that still held me with all his strength.

"I love you too Kaoru."

He looked at me, and I could see a hint of emotion in those sightless eyes, ones that I still found to be amazing. I placed the palm of my hands on his cheek, shakily, I went to go place my lips softly on his, but as luck would have it the door slammed open and caused Kaoru to jump back a little.

"MOTHER! OUR SONS ARE DOING NAUGHTY THINGS ! YOU MUST PUNISH THEM!"

"If you say that in my hospital again, horrible things will happen." He gave Tamaki a death glare , one where you couldn't see his eyes behind his glasses , but you knew he was picturing your blood splattered all over the walls.

Ayaka gave a chuckle and left , closing the door once the whole host club was in the room.

" So how are you Kaoru?" Haruhi walked past the moping Tamaki and the annoyed Kyoya, and headed towards the young red head that sat in the bed , a smile playing on his lips.

"Better, thanks. It just sucks sitting in bed all day, although this way I get to order Hikaru around, that's always fun."

Amazing, even though he can't see and he's stitched up from head to toe, he still plays his happy self. I felt an engaging smile on my face , that was until what he said sunk in.

"HEY! I'm not your friggin' maid!"

"Huh? Oh what's that Hikaru? Are you saying that you wouldn't be my maid if I asked you to?"

He gave me that damn uke face he always did at the host club and I couldn't stop myself from giving in.

"Fine..you win…" I can't win against him….but that's alright . I don't mind…

* * *

**Bokura:** So do you guys love me for this chappie? It's not my longest and it only has Hikaru's point of view , but its somewhat fluffy …no? Lol don't worry my fluff and lemon will get better when need be, but can't damage your minds just yet! Haha….well yea hmm….review????? And I HOPE I get another chapter up today…I'm not sure and I'm not gonna say I will 'cuz who knows what'll come up! 


	17. Grapes  equals Yum

**Bokura: **Well lookey here I'm back for another chapter! I'm sorry I didn't make an update yesterday I was busy and it's late right now, so I've just been busy lately, forgive me. I see quite a lot of you liked my little scene in the beginning of the last chapter! That's good it makes me feel more confident for when I get to that point of the story Haha. I think this chapter is going to be a fun one as well, but do not worry because drama will be back , but I gots to build up to that point ya know?But it'll definitely be back!Yea and a lot of these chapters will be full of fluff in some way or another!!!!!! Meanwhile, how bout we get this started??? Ouran doesn't belong to me blah blah blah haha

* * *

**Fallen

* * *

** _Kaoru's POV_

I sat there and hugged each member of the host club, hearing Hikaru laugh as I got almost strangled by Hunny. I'm going to guess that Mori-sempai took hold of him when he saw my face turn purple or something. A couple of hours passed , I was pretty sure , but I can't exactly tell. We had a lot of random conversations like how Tamaki had been pestering Haruhi more, since the 'devilish' twins weren't in his way as of the moment, and how Kyoya had been in a bad mood since he hasn't made any profit. Which that brought my mind to the host club. What was going to happen now?

"Kyoya-sempai, what's going to happen to mine and Hikaru's act at the Host Club?"

"Hmm..well, with your condition it could possibly raise your sales. Since now your in distress and Hikaru will be your guide. So I don't see how this should affect anything unless you wish to quit."

I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I like the idea,"

I'm glad that I can still be a part of the host club. Sure, I may not be able to see the ladies, but then I never did join for them in the first place. I bet Kyoya is just happy that he can still make money from it. A knock on the door was heard a moment later as either a nurse or a doctor entered the room.

"Good afternoon, how are you doing Kaoru?"

Ah , it was the nice nurse, Ayaka, I think thats her name. She was a lot better than the old lady that came in during the night. I can picture her now : Gray and black hair in a bun, a mole with hair coming out of it on her double chin, hairy armpits...ugh the image made me shudder.But Ayaka seemed different. More like the girl next door to you type.

"I'm fine thanks."

"That's good, now I'm in here to take your order for lunch, is there anything special you would like?"

I forgot about food, great this is going to be a wonderful thing to do since I can't even find my fork let alone my food.

"Um, I'm not hungry exactly.."

"Kaoru, you're going to eat."

I turned my head in the direction of where my brother's voice was heard.

"Yeah Kaoru, you have to eat. In fact, we're going to go to the cafeteria right now. Don't worry we'll be back soon, but take your time." Haruhi sounded as if she was giving me sympathy. I appreciated the fact that she was making the others leave with her.

"Hmm, I'll just surprise you and be back in a few," I heard a shuffling of feet and a closing of the door. Pressure was felt next to me as the bed somewhat bent down on my right.

"They're gone Kaoru , it's just me."

I felt around for his hand and slowly rubbed up his arm so I could find his shoulder. When I finally did I leant my forehead on Hikaru. I let out a sigh as I shook my head.

"How am I going to be able to do this Hikaru?"

"Don't worry , I'll feed you."

"It's not just that….what am I going to do about everyday things like using the restroom, or taking a shower? Things like putting my clothes on are going to be hard for me now…"

"That's what you have me for…although I think you could manage to wipe yourself, but I wouldn't mind giving you a hand in the shower…" He chuckled and it brought a smile to my lips. He always seems to do that for me….

"While your getting off on seeing my body, I just feel pathetic."

"You aren't pathetic, just think of yourself as I don't know…a princess in distress…"

"A princess in distress? Are you calling me a girl?"

"Nope not at all."

"Ugh, you suck at philosophical things, you know that?"

"Hehheh, yea I know that, hey you were the one that thought about stuff like that, I'm just put on earth to seduce you."

I smiled and nuzzled my way towards his neck so I could feel more comfortable. He brought his hand and put it on my head , his fingers lacing through my hair.

"Don't feel like you need to move , I'm just going to set your plate on the little table right here on the other side of you Kaoru. If you need anything just call for me. Meanwhile, it seems your blonde friend decided to take all the cake, so I need to help the lunch ladies prepare more."

Me and Hikaru laughed in unison as we pictured Hunny eating all the cake and Mori trying to take some of it away, but failing in the process. Next thing I knew I smelled the scent of steak, it seems Kyoya's cafeteria offers actual food, unlike the commoner's hospitals(that's just what i've heard) , but did I really expect less?

"Open wide…"

I opened on command and chewed the chewy goodness. After a couple sips of my water and after I finished my portion of the steak, Hikaru told me I had some grapes that Ayaka brought me.

"Hikaru, this can't be fun for you, I'm pretty sure I can take care of grapes. You should go get you some food or something."

"Nope, I'm staying here, besides I texted Haruhi and she's going to bring something back when they are on their way. As for the fun…hmmm…"

I waited for him to finish the sentence that he started and then I felt delicate , soft lips pressed against mine. I was surprised , I admit, but then I relaxed a bit until I felt Hikaru trying to push something in my mouth. I opened and in popped the sour grape and off went Hikaru's lips. I chewed and swallowed to see if that was his new tactic from now on.

"That took care of me ever being bored. So stop worrying …"

We continued the same way until the grapes were gone. With him doing this, being blind doesn't seem so bad.

* * *

**Bokura:** I know I know, it was sort of corny , but I want to create some happy moments before it all gets ruined once more lol. Besides this one popped in my head as I was writing it, 'cuz if I was blind and I wasn't used to eating anything yet, I would be nervous, so its good that Hikaru is there for him. But next chapter or so I'm going to make him walk yay!!! I would've done it this chapter , but it seems too soon for him to be out of the bed, he's still a little weakling…now let's all say awww….and review! 


	18. I Apologize

**Bokura:** Aww I apologize for not updating yesterday! I wasn't home whatsoever . Lol and grr I just got yelled at 'cuz somehow my battery in my car died so my dad thinks it was my fault and I left a light on….grr lol. Oh well, whatever I know I didn't , so bleh to him haha. Oh and I do not think this chapter will have much Hikaru and Kaoru , I apologize, but can't leave others out of the picture for too long now can I? So hahaha to you lol just kidding…btw didja know? I don't own this anime! Woooowww there's a fact you've never heard! Lol…..ENJOY!

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

_Leon's POV_

It was now about the fourth or so day that my dad decided it'd be best to wait and look for guys. His reason: _Cops will still be on the lookout, now more than ever._ Every time I ask when it'll happen, he shrugs his shoulders and goes back to watching the stolen television and drinking his stolen beer. At least now I still have some time to find a way to get him to leave the Hitachiins alone. But how much time? I tell him I'll be right back , that I'm just going to go on a walk for awhile.

I grabbed a lightweight jacket, since the seasons are changing from summer to fall, it's gotten more chilly. It'd be fine if the wind wasn't blowing like it was. The leaves are changing though, that's what I like best about Fall. As I walk the same route that I usually do, I pass the café me and Kaoru went to when I first met him. It was also the place where I sedated him , just to cause him pain. Great, that torture of guilt that takes over me is coming back. I try to escape it by running as far as I can, not really knowing where my feet are taking me. Whatever, it doesn't really matter does it?

A few minutes pass and I stop to catch my breath. Awkwardly enough I found myself standing at an extravagant hospital. The building itself looked to be a skyscraper , only a whole lot wider. How can people afford this kind of stuff? Who can make payments for this building?

"Well, it seems that he'll be okay, as long as they're together…..I just feel so bad for them…"

"If daughter needs to cry she can come to Daddy!"

"I don't need to cry and how many times have I told you sempai? Your not my dad!"

The second voice I heard sounded familiar. Ah, I know it was that hyper 'king' that tried to dress as a ninja turtle! I looked around and found a bush in the shape of a nurse (how they did that I have no idea) to hide behind. Obviously it worked out because the glasses guy and the idiotic blonde and whoever else they were with, passed me without even looking my way. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and left my hiding spot once I knew they were gone. So this must be where Kaoru is…. I don't understand why I was brought here…I can't do anything…not really anyways. I don't even think I could stand to look at one of my biggest mistakes. I sighed and turned around to try and find my way back to the forgotten fortress I was staying at.

"Leon Michael Medows! You stop right there mister!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Great, I forgot my cousin worked here….not good. I would try to run, but I knew I wasn't quick enough, and if I tried to fight back she'd just karate chop me or something. Maybe , eve, purposefully break one of my legs so I'd have to stay here. Ugh, that thought was not good. With my luck , she'd make me share rooms with Kaoru and I might just commit suicide if I did that.

"What do you want Ayaka?"

I turned around to face my older cousin that I ran away from a few months ago. She looked the same only her hair was a lot shorter. The same gleam of frustration and worry was in her eyes from the last time I had witnessed her presence.

"You had better follow me, right now! I need to talk to you!"

She grabbed my wrist and led me into the building that I didn't want to enter whatsoever. Great…what if Hikaru comes down and sees me? I'll be dead for sure! I tried to cover my face with the hoodie, but being one-handed and trying to walk at a fast pace is not exactly easy to do. I guess I just have to hope that he doesn't come down. Luckily, we entered the elevator and headed up to the 8th floor. That must be where the nurses are able to rest at. Now I just need to hope nobody gets on the elevator within the time we're in it. My mind was racing and it clicked off when I heard a buzzing noise that said we are at our destination. Well, at least one of my hopes are granted. She grabbed my wrist again and headed to a secluded corner room. All the lights were off and it was empty. Ayaka flipped on the lights and slammed the door shut. She put one of the chairs that was in the room against the door to make sure nobody entered into our 'converestaion,' heh, more like a fight where only she got to yell. That's how it always was, but this time it was different. Instead of a frustrated look on her face, tears were coming down. I've never seen her cry before, I mean I've heard her , but seeing is definitely different. It's worse actually. She enveloped me in her arms and all I could do was stand there, trying not to look at her and instead fixate my gaze on the ground. She didn't leave her spot, but talked instead into my neck.

"What have you gotten yourself into….?"

"…..I'm fine, alright?"

This got her to back away from me, and to wipe away the tears that were staining her pale face. There was the anger that I was used to, but her worry hadn't left.

"Stop lying to me! Do not think for one second I don't know what happened! I don't exactly know all of it , but I do know most of it! All I know is that you got into a whole bunch of shit , you and your pathetic dad of yours! Don't give me that look! You know it's the truth and I'm sorry for that, but you should know better! Aunt May did not bring you up to hurt others when they did not deserve it!"

"Oh yeah?! Then why did she leave me and Heather with him if he was so dangerous huh? Tell me that!"

Crap, I didn't mean to slip up like that, great my being silent plan failed….

"Your mother had a very good reason for leaving you two… she didn't want to leave you guys with him, that's why she told me to get you and raise you."

"I don't believe you… if that's the truth then enlighten me. What could possibly be her reasons for leaving us? What, she found another man that would be able to stay by us like a real dad would, but she found him too safe for our liking????"

"Do not say that about her!"

"Well then , what was her reason?!"

"She was dying ! She had no way of being able to raise you and she didn't want you guys to see her weak and fragile! Is that a good enough reason?!"

"…..what?"

"She had neurological cancer, the doctors weren't able to treat her because of the placement of the tumor. She only had a couple months left, that's why she left you, she wanted you to remember her as the strong woman she was. Trust me, she regretted it all, but she knew you'd be okay if you guys went with me, but I guess her thoughts were wrong… I know I failed you , but please tell me that you aren't going to go back to that man!"

I looked at her , what was I going to say now? I had to go back to make sure he didn't hurt anyone. And if I stayed with Ayaka he was bound to find out eventually. If he found out, she'd get hurt in the process as well.

"I can't stay….I have to go back…Just trust me on this one…I'll be careful alright?"

"But…!"

"Just please….I need to…and tell Hikaru and Kaoru I'm sorry…..and I'm going to try my best to make things better…."

I turned my back on Ayaka and moved the chair out of my way. I needed to get out of there fast before she stopped me again. Instead of taking the elevator I descended down the steps. I know it's a whole bunch , but I don't want to face her or anyone else, not for awhile at least……

* * *

**Bokura:**Soooooo didja like hmm? It's a whole chapter of Leon haha don't worry Hikaru and Kaoru will be back next chapter but they needed time to themselves lol. And Leon wasn't getting much of the spotlight so he was a sad , sad boy. Haha well I'm off to write another chapter so Review this one too! 


	19. Movement!

**Bokura:** Alrighty , second chapter in a row! I'm not sure how long this is going to be haha, I'm sorry if it is short. But, I owe it to you guys! So even though this is not my anime it is my story…YAY! Heheh and I'm going to write as much as I can! Woot! I'm so excited I'm almost to my 20th chapter!!!!!! Haha it makes me a happy girl!

* * *

**Fallen

* * *

** _Kaoru's POV_

I wonder how many days I've been sitting here in this wretched bed. I think my butt's gone numb, since I don't move from this spot . They don't trust me to get up at all, it's actually really embarrassing. They insist on washing me off in bed and they have this rolling sink to wash my hair in. I hate it, I just want to move, besides I'm going to have to learn someday, won't I? Isn't it best to learn here since there are doctors to attend to me if I injure myself? You'd think they'd insist on me walking so they can get rid of me.

"Neh, Kaoru, Ayaka's coming to check up on you. Usually she lets you do as you please, hint hint…"

My brother is a genius! I've never actually thought about asking Ayaka to let me move…I would have yesterday, but for some reason she didn't see me. It was that old woman that gives me the chills. I heard a click of the door and I put on my best smile. The one that makes all the girls crazy back at the host club.

"My, my it seems somebody is in a good mood today."

"Yep, I'm even in the mood to get started on my walking! Can I? Pllleeeaaassseee?????"

"Hmm, I'm not so sure, I think I need to check on it with the doctors…"

"Aw, Ayaka-san please? I'm blind, not paralyzed. I still have my legs , and they're tired of just sitting here every day and night."

I heard her sigh and she left the room.

"What's she doing?"

"I think she's going to let you, she was smiling when she left the room…"

And sure enough , just like Hikaru said, she came in with an approval.

"Alright, I give in, none of the serious doctors are on this floor anyway. Besides, I think you were scheduled to do therapy tomorrow, what's a day early going to do, right?"

I nodded , it's about time I'm able to move!

"Alright, swing your legs to the left , Hikaru, he'll probably want you helping him more than me, so I need you to come over here and hold him by his arm."

I followed her orders and when I felt Hikaru's hands on my arm I climbed out of bed. I felt like odd as I leant most of my weight on Hikaru. It was hard to stand since I wasn't used to it.

"Don't worry, it's normal to have that effect. Just stand here for awhile and bend your knees to get the blood rushing through them ."

After awhile I actually was able to stand on my own. Alright, I have one thing down, now I just need to walk!

"Okay, follow my voice, I'll lead you around the hallway, but only on this floor okay? I don't want to risk you getting injured by the elevator door or something! So just once around here and your back to bed , got it! You're lucky you're even getting to do this!"

I nodded…I knew I was going to have a hard time already , I knew she was right about getting hurt…. Oh well, I'll eventually be able to walk wherever…I hope…

_Hikaru's POV_

I felt horrible for Kaoru as I watched him reaching in front of himself in case there was a wall or something. I think he was doing this now because after hitting himself , twice, on a wall he wasn't going to do it again. I admit it was pretty amusing, but painful at the same time. I was definitely going to have to put pads on the walls at home , or better yet, give this boy a helmet! I might have to put up gates so he doesn't fall down the stairs… I'll have to ask Ayaka about all of this later. Meanwhile, I need to lead Kaoru back to his room. Ayaka had to be called over to help with the surgery so it was just me. I grabbed his hands and wrapped them around my waist.

"Just follow me, okay?"

It was like the train thing we used to do when we were little. He would usually be the caboose and I'd be the lead and he'd put his arms around me and just walk behind me, no matter where I went. I felt his head lean onto my back.

"Worn out?"

His head nodded on me.

"We're almost to your room, so you can rest when we get there, alright?"

"Yea…."

"Something else is wrong…what is it?"

I slowed down my tracks as I waited for a response.

"Do….do you think I'll be alright and get better?"

I paused to think about that answer. I know it's rare , but if I think it'll happen hard enough and just stay positive, then shouldn't things work out?

"I'm not…sure, but I think you'll be just fine…."

"Yeah, your right…."

"Of course I am, since when aren't I?"

"Since we got to English class…"

"Hey! I can't help I get bored in that class and don't pay attention!"

There was that laugh that I cherished. I smiled and turned right to his room.

"We're here. I'll set you on the bed alright?"

He nodded and I picked him up bridal style and lied him on his bed.

"Hey Hikaru, can you do something for me?"

"Of course…what is it?"

"Can you lie down in bed with me? I miss not having you with me…"

I smirked and pulled the covers over so I could fit under them with him.

"Of course…" I kissed his cheek and played with his hair. His body was curled next to mine, his arm around my waist, pulling me close, like a teddy bear. "Now go to sleep…" Even as I said that, his eyes were closed and his breathing became longer.

This moment was perfect….. I wish it could be like this forever…..

* * *

**Bokura:** Dun Dun Dun, I told you it wouldn't be long. I'm sorry!!!! I really am , but ya know I can't help that , I felt it was right to end it like that, hehhheh it could just be a clue…maybe..maybe not! Guess it depends on what you think huh? Haha well I'm going to go but you shall stay and review with all your might!!!! 


	20. Why'd I Come?

**Bokura:** Soo yes I know , I know I didn't get a chapter up yesterday, I got an unexpected call from my Driver's ed teacher and he's all can you drive? And I was like I guess? Haha it was actually okay , except for the first time I'm driving with him, it rains the entire time…..grrr. Lol, but it was alright I'm afraid to do maneuverability or the interstate…bleh. Heheh Oh well, so this anime that I don't own it's called Ouran and it totally rocks! Didja know? Hehheh and so does this story that a girl named BokuraNoLoveStyle made…It's not having much action at the moment but I know she's planning quite a bit of stuff! It's going to be great and guess what? She's so FRIGGIN' happy !! She finally got to the 20th chapter!!!!! AWWW YAY!!!! -Plushies for everyone!-

* * *

**Fallen

* * *

**

_I got the call , I came, but never EVER , did I expect this……Great, just great…_

_Hikaru's POV_

I sat at the physical therapy room , watching as Kaoru was forced to walk the treadmill for the millionth time. We both knew it was stupid, he got to walk yesterday, and it's not like you could walk in a straight line your entire life. I looked at the clock, we've been here for about 3 hours, and all it has been is this incessant walking. He had to be tired by now, and the only thing he's had to do is walk on that damn machine. How is that really going to help? Shouldn't they do something to test his senses?

I sat up from the uncomfortable chair, stupid doctor wouldn't let me stand by Kaoru, he claimed I would just be in the way, pfft shows how much he knew. I'll have to tell Kyoya to find a better physical therapist. I looked toward the old man with glasses and a white beard, he was walking towards Kaoru and was pressing a button on the treadmill. I saw Kaoru slow down his walk and gripping onto the bars less. The old geezer gave me a Kyoya look, the one where he wants to beat you senseless, and nodded towards me. I got up and pushed the wheelchair towards my brother so he could sit down as soon as he stopped. His treading stopped and I took his hand to help him off and lead him to his 'vehicle' of the moment. Hmm if that's his vehicle I guess I'm his chauffeur…funny. As he sat down he closed his eyes and took deep breaths to steady the shallow ones he was having at the moment.

"So…are you done for today?" I was breathing in his ear, so the doctor wouldn't hear. I felt his body tense and it brought a smirk to my lips.

He shook his head.

"This was just the beginning….he said he wants to test my senses and have Ayaka help him out with all the different noises….But he said I could take a half hour break…"

"Hm…I guess that's alright. How about we grab something to eat?"

"Sounds just fine…"

I headed off towards the elevator where I saw Ayaka. She was talking on her cell phone telling someone to come over right away. Hm, it must be a patients family member or something. Oh well, hope they're okay. We stood there in silence for a few minutes and I kept finding myself playing with Kaoru's hair. I think it's going to become a habit….The irritating ding caused me to stop though, and I pushed Kaoru out toward the large cafeteria, which surprisingly didn't have many people. Just the cooks , some doctors/nurses, and a couple of patients and their family. I led us to the back table, furthest from any seeing eyes, and told him I'd be right back with his lunch and mine.

_Leon's POV_

I still have yet to think of a plan to get Dad to leave them alone. He's dead set on getting his so called 'revenge.' Not good….He finally came up with a time though: one month…

"It gives me time to finalize my men…and it'll be when they least expect it. By then , they will think I'm dead or have forgotten about them….It's perfect."

Yea…perfect….just perfect. I wish I could just call the police, but I can't put him up like that….He's still my dad after all. I know people think it as stupid, but if they were put in this situation would they really give in? Or would they stand by the family they love and want to protect?

My phone started to vibrate for the upteenth million time…Only I actually answered it this time.

"What do you want Ayaka?"

I decided to leave and told my dad I'd be right back , I was going on my daily walk. Luckily he was drunk so he didn't care in the slightest.

"Listen to me Leon, I want you to come by the hospital again today."

"…why?"

"I need your help with something and so does my patient. It's important, please…"

I let a known sigh escape my lips…if I didn't go I'm sure she'll keep annoying me. Besides , dad's drunk so he won't care how long I was gone.

"Ugh, fine I'll be there soon…"

I closed the blue portable phone and headed off down the same street I ran on yesterday. The only difference was I was taking my time. I passed the different colored leaves and passed the cars that were rolling on top of them. I kept thinking about the same thing for the 15 min. walk to what I found out was called the Ootori Hospital. How was I going to get out of this one , on my own? How am I going to be able to get Kaoru and Hikaru in the arms of safety?

By the time I reached the hospital , my thoughts were all mixed together and a headache was beginning to form….I'll have to ask Ayaka for something to rid me of it. Speaking of which , it'd figure she's waiting for me at the doors….

"I'm not a baby you know…I can get to your assigned place on my own…"

"Oh, but you see, I'm not scheduled to be here. I volunteered for this position."

She was planning something, that smirk was on her face.

"So then why would you need me?"

I watched as she turned her back on me and walked towards the elevator….great the silent , it's-a-surprise treatment. I followed reluctantly to the elevator. I didn't notice what floor she pressed since I was distracted with my thoughts of where we were going. Finally, I watched her walk out and down a long corridor. She turned left into a huge place that looked to be an exercise room. But, when I turned into the room , I knew this was a bad idea to come here. Great, just great. There in front of me was Hikaru with Kaoru's hand held delicately into his. For moments we stared at one another, cerulean eyes staring into amber ones. Irises that were filled with joy before, but now they were overcome by frustration. I looked away as Kaoru was placing his free hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Hikaru, what's wrong? What is it?"

"….Leon." I turned to see Kaoru tense up and start to hide behind his mirror image. God, why did I come here? I should've known better…..

_Kaoru's POV_

At the sound of that name my body became numb. Leon? Why would he be here? They can't take me back, Hikaru won't let him…I know he won't , I know he'll protect me won't he?! Unless…..unless they do something to him , and it's not like I can stop them….! Oh God, why? I felt my body shake and I felt my knees hit the ground, tears flowing down from my sightless eyes. All my senses were going away and the only thought in my head was please, go away….I wish I could've stayed conscious long enough to know that Hikaru and I were both safe, but after my sense of touch left me, so did my thoughts…..

* * *

**Bokura:**Yes I know , Kaoru's thoughts are short…but it's all dramatic…no? Lol , I havta go now and watch my House! Lol..I love that show!!!!!! So REVIEW! 


	21. Get away from us

**Bokura:** Y'know this song by Paramore called, "Crushcrushcrush" can really relate to Hikaru and Kaoru! I am so going to create a fanfic for that lol…someone should so dedicate an amv of the twins with that song lol –cough cough wink wink- Haha just playing nobody really has to…hehheh it'd be nice though! ANYWHOZ!!Haha It's so frieaking catchy…. So how are you guys enjoying this story so far??? Hmmm???? Well even though I don't own this anime , I own this story YAY ME! Lol, -sings to Nightmare before Christmas-

* * *

**Fallen

* * *

**_ Hikaru's POV_

I gave Leon a death glare and bent down to try and calm Kaoru down, but I could tell he was already losing his consciousness. I shouldn't have said anything, shit he doesn't need anymore stress than he already has…. I let him fall into my arms and I pushed my way out of the room and towards the elevator that would lead me to his room. When I got to the doorway , I noticed I stood there for a few moments just staring at Leon and finally making my way past him. I walked past Ayaka and turned my head so I didn't have to see her eyes. That's who she was talking to, I should've figured…

When I finally reached Kaoru's room , I lied him on his vacant bed and pulled the covers over his still body. I sat on the chair , my lips pressed to his warm skin on his hand that was covered by my fingers.

"I'm sorry Kaoru…You shouldn't have to be put through any of this…"

"….Listen, I'm…..I'm sorry…I know that it isn't much but…"

I looked at the doorway where Leon stood. Why did he follow me? Does he have a death wish or something? I know it was his father that made all of this happen, but he contributed so I have every right to be angry don't I?!

"Why are you here?"

"Listen to me, I said sorry, if it was my choice I wouldn't be here at the moment…"

"So then why are you?" At this point I was up on my feet , walking towards the place where he stood.

"Because Ayaka just needed help on a patient, if I knew it was Kaoru, I would have said no."

"Well, it's too late for that now isn't it!"

"Look, I can't take back what I did, and trust me I've regretted it forever now.."

"You regret it now!? Don't you think you should've been regretting it the whole time and how's this sound? How about you never should have done anything and just stayed the hell out of our lives!"

"…fine. But…not yet, there's still some— "

"Just shut it! And stay the fuck away from us!"

I had pushed him out of the room and shut the door on his face. From the little window that was supplied for us, I watched him stand there, surprised, and walk off. I let out a sigh and headed back to where I was a few minutes before. His hand in mine and all. It stayed like that for awhile, until I heard the creaking of the door. Dammit ,if it was Leon he was going to get it. I turned my face , about to yell until I saw Ayaka at the scene.

"Hikaru…"

I turned away and fixed my eyes upon my now calm brother.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry, I didn't think it'd have this effect on Kaoru…"

"What did you expect then! Tell me!" I snapped on accident, I needed to calm down, but the only thing that could do that was asleep at the moment. I squeezed his hand a little tighter.."…sorry I didn't mean to yell like that…"

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder and I gazed up a tearful Ayaka. She bent down and embraced me.

"I'm sorry….please forgive me, I didn't mean to…I thought this might help…I didn't know it was that horrible…."

I patted her back.. "It's…alright…"

She let go and wiped away her tears. She let out a breath that she had been holding in… "Thank you ….I- I need to go …I'll tell the therapist that he can't attend today …" she left , her head bent down to hide the pink in her eyes.

I turned my attention back to my brother and decided to lie down next to him. Though I didn't want to, I succumbed to the darkness.

_Kaoru's POV_

_I sat in the corner, my breath in shallow gasps. What was I so afraid of? Nothing was around me, no noises were heard, everything was dark and silent. So what was I supposedly running or hiding from? I sat upright as I heard a creaking sound. Maybe it was an animal…how would I know? I can't exactly see anything at the moment. I shut my eyes tightly , but as I did so I saw Hikaru's body hanging from the ceiling, blood pouring from every pore in his body.I opened my eyes quickly and decided to stand on my feet. I can't see since there's no light anywhere , but as long as I'm careful I should be fine. I walked cautiously, my arms in front of me. After what seemed to last forever I touched something, what was it? It was soft…was it fabric?All of a sudden the lights flashed on and I fell down on the hard ground and I shook uncontrollably, my mouth gaped open. I felt sick to my stomach and tears swelled in my eyes._

_"..Hi—Hikaru…"_

_Just like when I closed my eyes, Hikaru was hanging , a noose around his neck and blood pouring everywhere. His eyes were open and it seemed like death itself was staring me down. From around his lifeless body stepped Leon, a knife in hand._

_"Like what you see?"_

_He cut down Hikaru's stomach and took the bloody knife to his lips, his tongue licking the remnants of blood almost seductively. My body shook and crawled backwards as he lurched towards me…._

"Hikaru!" I called out as I felt the sweat that drenched my face, turn cold. I felt my hands around the bed and came across warm skin that jerked forward as it heard its name.

"Kaoru! What's wrong!" He gripped my shoulders and I couldn't help but shake and cry , even as he brought me towards him and lied my head into his chest.

"Shh, it's alright , I'm here, nothings going to get you.." He was rocking me back and forth , like a mother would do for her child…I shook my head into his chest.

"But it's not me that I'm afraid will get hurt!"

"Kaoru, what are you talking about?" I heard the confusion in his voice.

"What if you get hurt! I can't protect you! What if they get you and do something to you! I- I don't want any of this to happen to you!!! Hikaru…I ---I don't want to lose you again…"

"Kaoru, nobody is going to get me, I promise….I can protect the both of us…I am your older brother after all…"

"..but.."

"No. No buts…alright? You don't need to worry.." Before I could protest he pressed his lips on my own softly and lied me back down on the bed, his slim fingers laced with mine as his free hand was playing with my hair again. He knew it comforted me, but I think it helped him also because he's been doing it a lot lately….God, I don't want to lose him….

* * *

**Bokura:** Dun dun dun! So how was it? Shh don't tell me here , tell me in my reviews!!!! 


	22. Psychiatrist?

**Bokura:** I'm sorry I haven't been updating day by day! I've been so busy lol, not much of an excuse huh…? Heheh oh well, too bad, it's the truth lol. I noticed how short the last chapter was…I apologize. Lol, I think I was out of it when I wrote that lol, it was good still tho…right? Well how bout we get started on this chapter eh??? And , oh yea we have a guest!

**Ayaka**: Hello there! Well it seems that the only thing Miss Bokura here owns is well…me , my cousins, the crazy therapist, and this story haha! The actual characters of this anime is owned by Bisco Hatori…-sees a sad Bokura and runs to her and hugs her- Awww I'm sorry , but you know it has to be said!

**Bokura:** Yea..I know…-sniff-

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

_Hikaru's POV_

It's been days since the incident with Leon. He's been acting as if everything is alright , but when he thinks nobody is looking or cares, he looks as if he's deep in thought. When I try to say something, nothing comes out. What if something did happen? I can't promise him anything…and I know it'll make things worse if some shit went down after he trusted my words of everything being okay.

I looked at the clock across the room…4:15. Good, Kaoru should be out of therapy by now. I stood up and pushed the wheelchair towards the room that was made especially for strengthening the senses. How they do that I have no idea, the therapist swears up and down I cannot look inside the room . Probably thinks I'll put a curse on his room or destroy it just by walking in. Maybe he thinks I have some disease and I'll contaminate the area, and oh no, everyone is going to die! Psh, damn Kyoya for being cheap…

I set the brake on the wheelchair and decided to lean onto the back. He should be out by now. Oh well, probably running late, he'll be out in a few seconds. Sure enough the door opened , just as I thought. I walked to the doorway and took Kaoru's hands to lead him to the wheelchair. He stopped in mid-track and shook his head.

"What's up?"

I was confused by his actions. He always let me push him and be his guide. He walked over towards me, listening to my voice. He took my hand, unsure if that was where it was at, but when he found it he latched onto me.

"I don't need a wheelchair anymore."

He gave me a smile I haven't seen in a long time. I looked toward the doctor to see if he would protest, but I noticed a little bit of a smirk on his features. Okay, so maybe he did teach Kaoru a few things…I'll have to thank him ….someday. He gazed at me a slip of paper in hand.He handed it to me and I looked at the writing. _Dr. Fuuher, Room 210 (second floor)._

"What's this?"

I looked up from the paper in my hand.

"That is Kaoru's psychiatrist. He must attend there every other day, today being his first appointment, at oh I'd say , approximately 12 minutes from now?"

"What, a psychiatrist! What does he need that for?"

"The doctors suggest he let some things off his chest. In order to leave here, you must agree that you will attend."

"Kaoru's grip had tightened, he didn't want to go , but he didn't want to stay here any longer. I knew that….but will he be able to handle it all?

"For how long?"

"Until the psychiatrist sees fit. It could be a couple weeks, month or two, possibly a year or so."

I looked at the worried expression my brother held.

"Fine…." This time I tightened my grip to show him that it'll be okay.

He looked at his watch and back at us. "If you don't hurry you'll be late. I'll phone him and say we were running behind, so go."

I nodded and led Kaoru, by my hand, out the door. Amazingly enough we made it to the elevator quicker than I thought we would. While in the elevator Kaoru was still being quiet. I tugged at his hand and held him with one arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to…"

"…yea…."

"If you want I can try to sit in there with you."

He nodded his head frantically and we were out the door once it stopped. I checked each side as we passed each wooden door and after what seemed like forever we reached our assigned spot. I knocked a couple times and waited for the doctor to answer. When the door opened we were greeted by a man that seemed to be in his twenties. He had dark black hair and gray irises , his face was pale but he wore a warming smile.

"Well, you must be the famous Hitachiins. I hear a lot about you from all the surses. Come in come in."

We walked cautiously into the room, it looked like a waiting room , only cozier. There was another room attached to this one, at least that's what I'm guessing because there is another wooden door.

"Hikaru, I'm going to have to ask you to sit in one of those seats while I take your brother in the back with me."

Kaoru squeezed my hand tightly. "Wait, can't I go with him?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry it's hospital rules. Now Kaoru, please follow me."

I led him to the doorway and let go of his hand. "You'll do fine, alright. I'm right out here…"

He gave me a fearful look and tried his best to walk in on his own, which he did. But he was having difficulty finding his seat, and that was the last thing I saw before the door was shut.

_Kaoru's POV_

I reached in front of me as I heard the door behind me shut. Finally I felt the cold wood and leather brush up against me. I walked around making sure it was indeed a place I could sit and luckily for me it was. I took my seat and waited for my so called psychiatrist to start asking me questions like how I felt and all that other crap.

"Alright, Kaoru Hitachiin huh? So how did you get yourself in a jam like what you were in?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you anger someone? How did you get kidnapped?"

"….no, it just happened unexpectedly."

"hmm, I see well…tell me. Have you had recent nightmares about your experience?"

I sat there. Who does this guy think he is? I knew psychiatrists ask question, but were they really this straight-forward? I sat there as I thought about his question. Of course I've had nightmares, who wouldn't? Images of Hikaru flashed through my head. All the nightmares I've had recently came rushing through and I began to hyperventilate. I felt the doctor rush towards me and try to calm me down, but I think I kept screaming and pushing away. I heard him rush out the door, probably to get someone to calm me down and sedate me like the night this all happened. I felt warmth then, and I smelled Hikaru's scent as he rocked me back and forth, trying his best to soothe me. Even though I pushed until I finally realized I was okay and he was fine, he kept holding me, telling me everything's alright . When I looked up I could've sworn I had a glimpse, blurry as it may have been, of Hikaru before my vision disappeared.

* * *

**Bokura:** Awww…. How sweet is that? Haha sweet enough for reviews I think! 


	23. Mark me as you wish

**Bokura:** Aww Kaoru got to see a blurry vision of Hikaru…How sweet. Haha , but question is…is that really saying something???Hmm….makes you wonder. Well, I have the house to myself for awhile , so I'm going to try my best to get at least ,possibly, 3 chapters today…Not sure, it may only be 2. But, I don't own Ouran , sad I know, tell me about it…..lucky Bisco Hatori –goes off and cries-

* * *

**Fallen

* * *

** _Leon's POV_

Dad has been interviewing men each day now. Oddly enough, there have been a few women as well, but I don't really see them much. Dad claims it's adult business, but I think he's making them show him how they like to torture people. I think I have a few ideas as to how to protect Hikaru and Kaoru. I just wish I knew what he was planning before I decided how to go about things.

I heard the slam of the door and saw a young mistress with the hair of a raven's. It was long and in a ponytail, her outfit was all leather and she was wearing dark sunglasses. She was actually really pretty, if only she wasn't here for pain. I'm not sure, but I think she kept staring at me as she walked down the hall and into the metal framed corridor. Then again, I can't say for sure because of the sunglasses that covered up her eyes. I sighed and walked out the door , hands in my pockets playing with my cell phone. I noticed that Ayaka hasn't called me recently. I should've known, she probably found out everything that I did from Hikaru.

I found myself walking in the direction of the hospital again. I've been going there everyday, just gazing at the million of windows that were staring at me. I want to be able to warn them , but how?

_Hikaru's POV_

I was sitting in bed with Kaoru, my hands intertwined with his. Fingers were gracefully playing with one another and small giggles were heard from the small figure next to me. I smiled and set my lips and nose on the top of his head, taking in the smell of vanilla. Even though he was at a too clean for a human being hospital, his original scent still lingered there.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, why? Am I not allowed to set my head on yours?"

"No, I didn't know if something was wrong…" I saw a blush creep on his face. I nibbled on his ear and saw the blush deepen into a now red as a cherry tone.

"Of course not. Why would—''

"Oh my I'm sorry…um if you want I can go ahead and leave and come back later if you would like…!" I looked up at Ayaka , who was as red as Kaoru was, and then I looked back at the position I was in. Here I am sitting next to Kaoru, my mouth nibbling on his ear, and my hands were holding his (which happened to be in his lap at the moment). Not to mention , I forgot to lock the door….my bad. I pulled away slowly and smiled over at the flustered nurse.

"It's alright. What's up?"

"Uh..Uhm –cough- it seems that tomorrow Kaoru will be dispatched! That's the good news. Bad news is that here in a few minutes we are going to have to ask you to go visit the psychiatrist."

"What? But he went yesterday and look what happened! He was about to have a panic attack!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry , but in order to be dispatched he has to attend."

Kaoru was hiding his face in my shirt again, his hands grasped around my neck. I turned my attention to him and whispered into his ear.

"Hey…I know it's going to be hard, but if it's necessary….then…" He shook his head frantically. "Listen, I'm going to make sure I go in there with you and I'll make sure it all turns out okay. Alright?"

He paused for a minute and nodded his head slightly.

"Alright then, let's go ahead and go." I looked over at Ayaka and she had an apologetic look on her features, but I just nodded towards her to show it'll be alright. She smiled a little and went on her way, as did we.

I held tight onto Kaoru's hand once we stood in front of that awful door. The same calm face greeted us , but this time we just walked in. I kept holding his hand and walked into the office that I didn't get to go into last time.

"Excuse me sir, you cannot go in there."

I turned back and just gazed at the man. "The name is Hikaru, and unless you want yesterday to happen I suggest you allow me to go in there as well."

"It's doctor's—"

"Let me ask you this. Do you like your job here?"

"Why yes , I do…but I don—"

"Then I suggest you let me go in there with Kaoru."

With that said he just stared at the both of us and we headed into the dull room. I saw the bench that people usually sat on if they were in pairs and so I led Kaoru that way. It wasn't that comfortable of a seat. The back was hard and all leather, so every time we moved it would make a sound.

"Well then I see young Hikaru is an insistent one, eh Kaoru?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then Kaoru, let's get this started shall we?"

I looked at the figure who nodded slowly.

"Now it seems I was too direct on you yesterday, so today I'll try to make it less inconvenient. So, can you describe what happened when you were there?"

"I thought you said you were going to make it less direct…"

"Hikaru, I'm going to have to ask you to be quiet, you are lucky enough to even be in here…Now Kaoru, if you will …"

I felt him grip onto my hand tighter as all the memories flooded back. I heard him take a deep breath in, trying to calm himself. He told everything that happened, the rapes, the cutting and beating with knives or chains, everything was laid out in front of me and the man he didn't even know. I felt tears slowly making their way down my face,the man on the other hand just gazed at Kaoru as though he was an interesting animal that was put through many hardships.

"Well, Kaoru, it seems you have been through a lot , but you seem to be taking it very well now. Unlike yesterday that is. But I need to ask you another question. It seems you get along fine when you have your brother around, but what will happen when he leaves you? How will you get along with life and your tragic past then?"

I was shocked at this…what in the hell was he getting at? How dare he say that, he doesn't even know us! I wanted to get up and punch him until he was black and blue, possibly even dead, but my hands were the only things moving. They were tightening around Kaoru's trembling hand. I turned to see what his reaction was and I was surprised to see him smiling.

"For one, sir, Hikaru would never leave me…"

"You can't really say that. He has a life as well you know. One day he'll eventually go off and get married, have kids, who knows what else.."

He shook his head, the smile still plastered on his face. "That's where you're wrong. I trust Hikaru and I know he would never leave me, even if he did have a wife and kids, I'd stand right there by him."

"Well, hypothetically, if he moved away and he left you alone, what would happen?"

I was dumbfounded, absolutely dumbfounded. What kind of freak is this guy?!

"Hypothetically, I'd die. Isn't that what you want to hear? Did you want to hear me say something depressing and make it look like I hated myself so that way you can jot down that I'm a masochist or that I'm suicidal? Or better yet that I'm crazy? Well if you want that, then mark down whatever, but I know how I feel and I know that I should get over my past. You know , I have more happy memories than horrible ones, and even though what happened to me was tragic, I do have some good that came out of it. So mark me crazy, psychotic, abusive, whatever else you may think of, but for me I'm going to try and forget all about what you just said , because you don't even know me, or Hikaru, and you know what? I think I'm going to keep it that way." I watched him stand up and slowly head for the door.

I can't believe he just said that, calm collected Kaoru just told off the psychiatrist. Okay, maybe the cussing or yelling wasn't involved, but he just completely left that crazy man astounded. I gave the guy a smirk and followed my brother hand-in-hand. Once we reached the hallway and the door behind us was shut he turned towards me.

"Hikaru, even if you do get married, promise me I'll still be with you…" He clutched at my shirt and his hair was tickling my nose.I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"For one , that'll never happen. I love you and you only. Besides, marriage is overrated…"

* * *

**Bokura:** Tada Tada , so this author's note is totally not going to be long lol. And I'm sorry if this chapter was not long enough for you either lol , but you'll deal. Haha, just review please and make me happy! 


	24. Dispatch Day

**Bokura:** Okay I admit, I haven't kept up much lately. I'm sorry…again lol. I've just been busy and then when I think I have time, something always distracts me or something. But don't worry I'm going to try as hard as I can to write a chapter a day and you must admit, at least I'm not waiting months right? Lol, the wait could be worse! Lol you know what saddens me? **Don't read this part of the author's note if you haven't read Harry Potter 7, **it's the fact that Fred dies and I feel so bad for George! So Monday when I had time I read some fanfics on here about them and one was really sad and I seriously almost cried. Pathetic aren't I ? Haha can you blame me? Fred was my all time fave in Harry Potter, loved him since the beginning! I dunno I always go for the funny, red head ones lol lessee there's Hikaru and Kaoru and Michael (Angel Sanctuary) and Reno (FF7…like cloud better tho..) And….-gets her mouth covered by Ayaka-

**Ayaka:** Sorry 'bout that you guys, she's in her rambling mode right now! Well, instead of me and other characters that you should know she made up, Bisco Hatori owns this anime!

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

_Leon's POV_

I was coming back from the trip I made in to the Ootori Hospital and I stopped in mid-stride, gazing at the young mistress that I saw earlier. Her back was facing me and I could see the hair ,that is put up in a ponytail, reach her lower back. It was more lustrous in the sun, it even looked as if her hair had a tint of dark blue or something. I continued walking and noticed she had just closed her cell phone and was turning my way without even looking up. I stopped ,, thinking maybe she would see that I was there , but she didn't. Instead, she kept walking and eventually ran into me before I could stop her. Seems I can't stop anything lately….

When she fell on the ground I saw her wallet fall from whatever pocket she had in her leather pants. I saw her tense and before I went to help her get up (like I originally was going to do) I quickly grabbed the wallet and was surprised to see that she had an undercover badge. What in the world…? How long was she planning on being here?

"Give me that!" She took her identification from my hands and put it in her back pocket. I was staring dumbfounded at her and didn't notice when she pushed me from view and onto the side of the house. Her hand was clasped against my mouth. "Listen to me! You can't say a word about what you just saw! You got that?!"

I pushed her hand away from my mouth, " Why are you here!"

"I can't tell you that."

"Well obviously it's not just for my father, if that was true you have enough proof to just take him away and lock him up for eternity."

"Hmm, true, but with this we can get other information. Stuff only I need to care about."

"….whatever, I doubt my father will let you in anyways."

"Oh really…?" I saw the item that classified her as one of his colleagues , a star pendant that had a certain code on the back. I stared at her evilly, but then I took a minute to think about what this could mean.

"Fine , I won't say a word, but only on one condition…"

_Hikaru's POV_

I sat in the white bed with Kaoru lying, eyes closed , next to me. I couldn't sleep, especially knowing we'd be going home soon. I already texted everybody about the news, but now that I sit here, I can't help but think about what's going to happen outside of the hospital. I mean I'm happy that he gets to go home, but every time I think about it , I see Kaoru getting hurt. There aren't any clear halls or doctors that will tend to his injuries as soon as he gets hurt. No, there are streets with cars, stairs galore (especially in our house), sharp objects, et cetera! If I'm not there every single moment, though I probably will be, he could easily get hurt. I sighed for the millionth time tonight, tossing my body so my back was facing Kaoru. I tried to shut my eyes and let sleep overcome me but I couldn't. Excitement and worry kept my mind wondering. I opened them again looking at the clock above the door… 11:11….make a wish Hikaru. Here's one…I wish Kaoru had his sight back….grant that one for me will you clock! I felt warm hands touch my arm that was lying above the sheet.

"Hikaru….." He had that annoyed tone, but a hint of worry was in there of course. I turned my head to face Kaoru's.

"How come you woke up? Did you have a bad dream?"

He shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"For one, I was never asleep, can't unless you are. And shouldn't I be asking you why you aren't asleep?"

"Oh, sorry, just thinking is all…." I went back to facing the clock and he lied his chin on my arm where his hand was a moment ago.

"Is it about tomorrow? I can get around fine you know, Kyoya's father or whoever , didn't hire that man for nothing…"

"…yeah, your right…"

"Hikaru, trust me, I'll be fine, you don't need to worry so much."

"Sorry Kaoru, I'll try not to be so overprotective."

"Well at least you realize that you are…heheh."

"Hey! What are you trying to say?!" I pushed myself on my elbows and faced my smiling little brother.

"Don't worry about it, I think it's adorable… Now go to sleep will ya?"

I watched him cozy into his blankets and I slowly did the same. I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around his waist, my face in the niche of his neck. I felt his body relax under my touch and he scooted closer towards me. I let out a deep breath and fell into a peaceful sleep.

_The Next Day: Hikaru's POV_

I woke up earlier today , me and Kaoru in a rather odd position for any nurses or doctors that popped in. Somehow our blankets were torn away , lying partly on the floor and somewhat on our bed. One arm of mine somehow got underneath Kaoru's head and the other, well, it was lying in a most unusual spot….But oddly enough, even though it was so close to Kaoru's crouch (okay so it was basically on top of his member..) , he had his hand on mine, not even trying to pull it away. He must not have felt it there or something… Meanwhile, our legs are intertwined , it looked like I was trying to hump him or something! Luckily I woke up first and I was able to move from our…different … position…. Okay I'm not complaining about it , but just think what would happen if some nurse other than Ayaka saw us! I went to get dressed and heard the rustling of the bedspread , I turned around to see if Kaoru was awake, but his eyes were closed and his breathing was deep. The sunlight spread over him gracefully, making him look as if he was an angel or something. Psh , Kaoru an angel?! That's funny… I smiled at the thought and pushed away a stranded bit of hair on his face. I bent over to place a small peck on his cheek and as I did his face moved so I caught him on the mouth. I quickly pulled away so he wouldn't wake up , and because I was slightly embarrassed or surprised…..

"Ha , got you."

"Kaoru! How dare--!"

He touched his lips and moved his hand away so he could lie back on them.

"What? You can't blame me now can you? Although I must admit, I was pretty disappointed with that one, especially with the wonderful position we woke to."

"Eh? You knew about that?!"

"Well how couldn't I? It's not that hard to wake up when you feel someone rubbing their hand against your 'sensitive area,' as milord puts it."

"Then why didn't you move?"

"I wanted to hear your reaction, I'm glad I didn't move, it was rather funny. 'Course I didn't hear you say anything , but with how fast you moved, I had a feeling I knew what you were thinking."

"Well then that was an interesting conversation…..awkward on my behalf and from the redness on Hikaru's face, it was awkward for him too."

I turned and gave Ayaka a dirty scowl when Kaoru kept laughing at the thought of what she just said. Instead of an apologetic look she had one of those whoops-oh-well-it-is-the-truth looks. I crossed my arms and looked the other way as she walked past me to Kaoru.

"So Kaoru, are you ready to head home?"

I sighed and sat down next to Kaoru on his bed.

"Yep, can't say I'll miss the other nurses or doctor's here , but you'll definitely be missed."

"Aww, how sweet, okay you can stop sucking up now. Haha , besides you can visit whenever you want to. But, I do need to tell you a few things first before you leave here. One is that every month for a year you need to come back for a check up. Shouldn't be hard, we'll more than likely check your eyes , body , and just ask a few questions . Next is that you need to carry some sort of cane or something each time you walk to show that you are indeed blind. I know you have Hikaru and that's probably all you will need, but if he isn't around you at the moment , you need to show others to give you a little space to move. Finally, about the psychiatrist situation…Luckily, you have a nurse like me. I must say I am an awesome person, because… I arranged it so you didn't need to visit with him. I made sure that the doctor's understood you were fine with everything and you had all you wanted. Don't worry I didn't say anything more than that…" She looked at me with an expression that told me I could trust her. I secretly let out a sigh and smiled towards her, oddly enough I was going to miss her. She's the only other girl that got to come into our world and know a little more about us than others. "Now! Time to get you out of here! Hikaru I brought you some wonderful papers to sign, and when you do you can leave!"

I nodded my head and took the clipboard with the papers attached. I read over each of the terms and conditions blah ,blah ,blah, and handed them back after I signed.

"Alrighty then, Kaoru , Hikaru, it was nice meeting you! And Kaoru, I looked at your eye test and I think maybe, just maybe, you will get your sight back. Who knows , maybe one night you'll wake up and bam you can see your lover's face again…. Good luck." She gave each one of us a hug and I think I could see the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. I turned back to Kaoru and saw a small stream of what I just saw appear on his face, only I knew they were tears of happiness.

"Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

**Bokura:** Hey I wrote a lot on this one! YAY lol so that means I'm not going to write much in this author's note…lol but REVIEW! 


	25. Surprise

**Bokura:** AHHH I'm sorry for not writing over the weekend until now! I just sorta..um…got caught up in stuff.

**Ayaka:** Yea , like reading all of Angel Sanctuary online….

**Bokura: **Shhh, don't rat me out! Oh whoops! Okay , okay I was getting all into angel sanctuary I'm sorry….but c'mon Mika-chan is like bad boy that is short and has red hair and wears a lot of leather hot! Haha.

**Ayaka: **Who wears short shorts..-sings-

**Bokura:** ALRIGHT AYAKA! Ughhh yes he wears short shorts , but so does Kaoru and Hikaru!

**Ayaka:** -blushes- Well, I've never seen that!

**Bokura:** Ha well I will make you by the end of this!!!!!

**Ayaka:** Yea , well only Bisco Hatori can make them wear that 'cuz she is the creator.

**Bokura: **Haha but this is my story and I can make 'em wear whatever I want to!!!

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

_Leon's POV_

I walked around the park that I was supposed to meet Sakuya at.

"_You must make a deal with me if you want your identity to be a secret."_

_She looked at me with an annoyed look at that moment. "Fine, what do you want?"_

"_You have to let me know all the plans my dad conjures."_

"_And why do you need to know that information?"_

"_Like you, I have my reasons. Do we have a deal or not?"_

"……_deal. Meet me at the commoner's park across from the mall every Thursday around 1P.M. Don't be late you got that?!"_

Heh, she's one to talk about being late. Oh well, might as well sit on a bench or something until she gets here. I find a bench not too far from where I was , but a young lady with blonde hair and an ice cream cone was occupying the space. Oh well, I don't want to go too far and I definitely don't feel like sitting in the grass and looking stupid. I make my way and I sit down nonchalantly.

"So…you want to know huh?"

I look at the blonde that decided to talk. I made sure she didn't have one of those phones that go in your ear and it makes you look like your talking to yourself kinda thing. Of course her ear was vacant.

"Um…can I ask what you're talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, I can't exactly come out and say it!"

"Sakuya..?"

"Of course it's me!"

"Pfft….Why are you in that get up!"

"Listen here buster, if you want answers then I suggest you deal with it! I can't exactly be myself in broad daylight, especially with someone like your father! Now do you want to know his plans or not!"

I nodded furiously. She was right. We had to keep this top secret , even if we had to dress in dumb ass costumes.

_Hikaru's POV_

I lead Kaoru into the limousine that waited outside of the hospital. I can't believe that we finally get to go home. After all that has happened, I wonder if it'll feel the same. The ride home was definitely what I was expecting. Kaoru was oddly quiet , not at all what I pictured. I thought that he'd be excited and wouldn't be able to sit still. But it was the opposite. He was quiet and stiff, and when I held his hand I felt him shake just a little bit. But when we get home in a few minutes, things will change. They have to.

We sat there in silence for a few more minutes until we came to a complete stop. I looked outside and saw the extravagant mansion that was mine and Kaoru's home. How long has it been since we've been here together? I grabbed the suitcase that Haruhi brought to us during our stay at the hospital. Not that Kaoru really got to wear any of his outfits since he was in a gown most of the time. I took his hand again and we set off to the doors of our home.

"Careful Kaoru, there are steps.."

"Yeah ,yeah, I know Hikaru.." I turned and saw a slight smile on him and helped him on each step that lead to the doors.

When the doors opened , rose petals greeted us, just like they would at the host club.

"SURPRISE KAORU!"

I felt him stiffen as a smile of joy graced his appearance. I laughed and hugged him from behind.

"Welcome home ototo-san."

He turned with tears falling from the joy and he tackled me in his embrace.

"Go on, you have to thank the others too," He nodded and got up and went towards the others as they all hugged him with all their might. I couldn't help but sit there infatuated with how well he got along with his blindness, infatuated with his body that was so similar to mine yet different.

"Hika-chan, you really love Kao-chan don't you?" I looked up to find Hunny, holding onto the hand of Mori.

I turned back to look at Kaoru who was now being embraced by milord. I smiled at the sight, "Yea, I really do."

"That's good, 'cuz Kao-chan really loves Hika-chan too. And I'd be sad to see a depressed Kao-chan. Wouldn't you Takashi?"

"Hai."

"Yeah, I'd be sad too Hunny-sempai." I got up and went towards Tamaki who was still holding onto Kaoru. Of course I played my role as the over-protective Kaoru is mine only role. Just seeing Tamaki in his corner of woe makes everyone laugh.

"Ne, milord, go hug onto Kyoya-sempai or something."

"How dare you Hikaru, I can hug my son as long as I want!"

"Umm Milord, you're crushing my ribs…."

"Does my son not want me to hug him either? Even after so long, how can you not let your father hug you, oh woe is me…" I wrapped one arm around Kaoru's shoulder as we both laughed. This is how life is supposed to be, well most of it anyway.

* * *

**Bokura:** I know , I know. Not much has happened in this chapter but it is full of fluff and the party is just getting started trust me! Haha, and of course all parties have truth or dare no? So you guys should give me ideas of what questions or dares should be asked to what member lol. So tell me that in my reviews!!!!

Ohhh and I was thinking of writing a one shot , possibly more than that (I doubt it) of Angel Sanctuary. It'd be a Michael and Raphael fic, 'cuz I've noticed….there are a total of like 4 or 5 fics of them on here. THAT'S DEPRESSING PEOPLE!!!! But don't worry I'd still keep up with this one. Lol, don't worry about that! But I'm not sure let me know what you guys think!!!


	26. Truth or Dare

**Bokura:**Lol have you guys noticed I've tried to make the author's note more amusing?? Lol. So just for you I brought in dun dun dun MIKA-CHAN!

**Michael:** -irritated- Who in the hell said you could call me that? Even that perverted doctor isn't allowed to.

**Bokura:**…but he calls you that all the time….

**Ayaka:** Ohhh so this is the guy who wears short shorts….

**Michael:** What the--?

**Ayaka:** -examines Michael- You're really short….

**Bokura:** AYAKA! BE NICE!

**Michael:** -grabs his sword- You want to repeat that?!?!?!

-an all out war goes on-

**Bokura:** Oh. ..my. I should be more careful about who I bring…. Well on with the anime in which I do not own…

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

_Leon's POV_

I got my plans out for how to stop my dad's so called crew. According to Sakuya, he plans on disputing only a few men at a time to raid Kaoru. But, knowing him, it's just to see what happens, if he succeeds …great for him, but if not then he knows to add a lot more men. That's how his mind works. At least I hope… But I'm pretty sure. Sakuya told me that if she can, she'll try to stop them with her own hands. I wonder if she's that good… I give her credit for even making it into this mess, but will she be able to handle all of them by herself? Maybe I can persuade my father into letting me join on these missions. That way I can help her out. I'll have to talk to him about it later on today, but right now I need to make sure I have no cracks in my plans….

_Kaoru's POV_

I felt everyone's presence in our master bedroom. I guess Hikaru got all my stuff moved back into his room. That's good, at least I won't have to wait for the maids to restore everything. I heard everyone talking about life and how school was going and how the girl's will be in a frenzy on mine and Hikaru's return. All this talk was getting me pumped up, but at the same it was bringing me down. What's going to happen if me and Leon cross each other's paths?Which that reminded me. Was he even going to our school anymore?

"Neh,Haruhi…Leon…is he still at Ouran?" I heard everyone quiet down. Okay, they didn't exactly need to shut their mouths all at once.

"Well, nobody has seen him since what happened. He's still on the list , but I guess the teacher just marks him absent everyday."

I nodded, "Right. That's good I suppose."

Thank god. If he was there I'm not exactly sure what I'd do. Although if he was there , maybe I could ask him why he even did it all. Oh well, good riddance I guess.

"On a brighter note! I say we play a commoner's game!"

"Like what milord?" I could hear Hikaru's snicker and the challenge rising in his voice.

"Hmm.."

"You don't know any do you?" I had a feeling that as he said it, Kyoya pushed his glasses up the brink of his nose. For some reason he always did that , even if they weren't falling off.

"Sempai , get away from that corner…. What exactly were you wanting to play?"

"How about one that doesn't require too much , but is still fun and interesting."

What is Hikaru talking about? I have a feeling he already has an idea as to what to play.

"Well Hikaru , hide and seek is out of the question since your house is so big. Tag is too rowdy because of all the expensive things around here, you might just break something, and it's the same with red light green light. So … all that's left is spin the bottle or truth or dare."

"Truth or Dare sounds interesting…." I could feel the chill off Kyoya's voice. For some reason I had the feeling that he was grabbing for a camera and his notebook.

"Alright, whose first?" Tamaki cheered happily as he asked the question.

"I'll go first I guess." Hikaru spoke out quickly.

_Hikaru's POV_

Alright so this game was the perfect opportunity to get milord alone with either Kyoya or Haruhi. Hmm, but which one…? Heh, I'll choose the first one…it's more amusing.

"Milord, truth or dare?" I grunted , smiling my famous Cheshire grin. It always showed that I had something planned.

"Um-uh----TRUTH!"

"What is milord scared??"

"NO! I just…feel like picking truth is all…."

"Fine…if you had to choose between the two who would it be? Kyoya or Haruhi?"

"W—what?! What kind of question is that?!"

"It's a simple one really…"

"But, Daddy loves both his mother and daughter. I can't answer to something like that!!!"

"Hikaru, if you don't mind, could you please allow Tamaki to question somebody else…"I looked towards Kyoya. There was a slight blush on his face…I knew it. Oh yess, this game will be fun…and with Kyoya here….there might be some blood….

"Fine…"

"Alrighty my turn! Hmmm, let's see here…ah ha Haruhiiiii truth or dare?"

Sigh… "Dare…"

"My daughter is so brave!" Tamaki went to go hug Haruhi and she had that irritated look on her face.

"No, it's just I know you won't make me do something disgusting or horrific…."

Tamaki went towards his corner of woe that he created in the corner of our room , but stopped as he returned with a pink frilly dress. Where did he get that ugly thing????

"Well then, I dare you to wear this dress that was created just for you all night!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! Now don't make daddy angry!"

I watched her snatch the dress away from Tamaki and stomp out of the room to go and change. A few minutes later she returned , looking as mad as ever. Thee dress itself was hideous, but it didn't seem too bad when she had it on. I laughed hysterically and cracked up even more when I heard the snapping of Kyoya's camera.

"Alright, uh, Hunny-sempai…truth or dare?"

"Hmm, truth!"

"Well, I was never good with this game….um... Have you ever lasted a day where you didn't eat cake?"

"Huh? Haru-chan is silly. Of course not. Right Takashi?"

"Hai."

"My turn right?" Hunny as , excitement in his eyes.

"Okay, Kao-chan, truth or dare heehee…"

"I choose truth."

"How does Kao-chan feel when he's blind?"

I stiffened , along with everybody else. I'm pretty sure he's fine with it all by now, but he might still have that insecurity in him….

"Well….it's different, but I find it to be amusing at times. Like since I'm blind , Hikaru has to do what I say haha. Right Hikaru?"

"Eh?!"

" But there are times where it's frustrating. I know, if you want you can try to see what it feels like."

"Yea!"

"Alright, come here and bring a scarf or blindfold of some type."

I got up and grabbed a random bandanna that was lying around. I tied it on Hunny's head and led him to Kaoru.

"You ready?"

Hunny nodded his head and I led him to the hallway that Kaoru was going to.

"Okay, now walk towards Mori at the end of the hall and back to me." I watched Hunny walk down slowly to Mori and back to Kaoru. Even though it took him forever and he stumbled a little he was smiling.

"Wow Kao-chan! You seem really good at this! Better than me."

"Can I try?" Tamaki popped up suddenly.

Kaoru nodded his head and soon after a falling all over the place Tamaki , everyone decided to try. Haruhi was the best at it though. She didn't take as long and barely stumbled. Once she was done she handed the bandanna back to Kaoru. Next thing I knew he was staring towards me.

"Your turn."

"No thanks."

"Aw, c'mon…for me?"

"Ugh….fine." I walked to Kaoru and went to grab for the bandanna.

"Uh uh, no way. You'll peek or something. I'll do it for you."

"But how…?"

"I think I've studied your features long enough to know where everything is…" I shivered as the whispered words brushed my ear.

"Hika-chan is turning pink!"

"My, my it seems so…. Perhaps Kaoru should be the seme in their act."

Although I didn't know where they were at the time because of the blindfold , I turned my heads towards them and possibly giving them the middle finger. Whoops…my bad. I tried my best to walk casually , but from the snickers I heard, I'm going to say I did not do well. How in the hell does Kaoru do this? In what seemed like forever I felt the brush of Kaoru's skin reaching for the bandanna to take it off.

Afterwards we decided to finish up our game. It wasn't that interesting, but it had its moments. I finally got Kyoya and Tamaki to go into the closet for about 5 minutes and when I opened the door all of a sudden they were making out. Pfft, I guess even Kyoya has his idiotic moments. Tamaki and Kyoya both tried to get back at me for what I did by making me and Kaoru make out right then and there, but that wasn't exactly pay back. More like a thank you for getting me in the closet and bringing me out kind of thing. Aww how cute, hehheh. After the game we decided to go ahead and go to bed. Haruhi slept by herself in the extra bedroom down the hall. I think she was rather pleased with that, she seemed in a daze once her head hit the pillow. Mori and Hunny went to the room to the right of mine and Kaoru's , while Tamaki and Kyoya went to the left. We all knew what would happen with them tonight. They better not make a mess, because if they do me and Kaoru might have to get revenge on their thousand dollar sheets.

I finished taking off my clothes and threw them towards the basket in our room and lied down on the bed. Kaoru followed a short time later as he closed the gap between me and him, allowing himself to get warm and in a comfortable position to sleep. I wrapped my arms around his waist as I always did and waited for him to succumb into sleep.

"Tonight was…interesting."

"Yeah, I missed it."

"Me too…"

I kissed his head softly and decided to stay there for a little while, taking in his prescence.

"What was that for?"

"Just because…"

"-Yawn- Night ….love you Hikaru."

"Love you too Kaoru."

* * *

**Bokura:** Dun Dun Dun! OMG THIS WAS SIX PAGES LONG!!!!! Lol yup it was haha. Annnddd I realized I have 88 reviews! Dude you guys rock! Lol and you know what? You should get that review number to 100! 


	27. Will this plan work?

**Bokura:** So I don't have a guest for this chapter…

**Ayaka:** Aww why not?

**Bokura: **I don't trust you! THAT'S WHY!

**Ayaka:** But I was nice to Mika-chan.

**Bokura:** You call tying him up and poking him with needles nice?!

**Ayaka:** Oh yea I did do that huh?

**Bokura:** -sigh- I don't own Ouran. –walks away from the pondering Ayaka-

* * *

**Fallen

* * *

**_Leon's POV_

I got dressed up in a camouflaged outfit. Today was the day where a small group would try to catch Hikaru and/or Kaoru. Thankfully, my father allowed me to go with them, saying this would be my test. I guess I can be grateful for that. I looked at the alarm clock that was sitting on my nightstand. 1:24 P.M. Great ,in just a few more minutes we'll be leaving. Somehow he got the information about their whereabouts. I guess him and Kaoru decided to go to the park , right where me and Sakuya met. How idiotic can they be? I'm pretty sure they know my dad wasn't caught, but they decided to go out in the open anyway! –Sigh- Oh well, all I can do is stop this from happening…with the help of Sakuya of course.

"Let's go kid." I nodded at Sakuya who gave me an acknowledged glance before she left. We both knew the plan, now we just need to put it in action. I grabbed the sunglasses on the dresser and ran out of my room towards the vehicle. It was a jet black suburban. I guess they were going for the common kind of look, but it'd be better if we walked. Of course, people all dressed in camo is attention grabbing.

_Hikaru's POV_

"Are you guys coming or what???" I sighed, putting my hands on my hips. These people are so slow!

"We're coming, we're coming. We can't help the fact that you're faster than we are…" I glanced at Haruhi who was walking with the rest of the group.

"Relax Hikaru, it's just the park. Nothing new…." I looked surprisingly at Kaoru who was standing next to me. We were matching outfits today, like usual. It's better having him wear actual clothes than that awful gown. Of course now that I think about it , easy access. The thought made me snicker and caused Kaoru to tilt his head towards me. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing…." I kept snickering. Just the image of a surprised Kaoru up against me with his moans calling..

"Stop thinking perverted thoughts about me Hikaru."

I felt the heat rush towards my face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie. I know you too well Hikaru. Besides I think you're becoming hard, am I right?"

I felt the pressure of his hand on my groin. What the--? I never knew Kaoru was like this….

"Haha, I was right!"

"Right about what Kaoru?" Haruhi asked as I looked towards the park , making sure my body was positioned towards there as well.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just that Hikaru here used to fear the slide here. He wouldn't admit it until today. Probably afraid of the small height."

"What are you talking about Kaoru? I was only afraid you might have gotten hurt." I brushed my tongue against his earlobe and made sure to whisper in his ear, allowing my breath to tickle against one of his 'hotspots'. Revenge is sweet. "So…whose the hard one now? Eh little brother?"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, are you two coming or what?" I turned towards where the others stood. They were already past the sign that said Greens Park. I grabbed the red Kaoru's hand and ran towards our group.

_Leon's POV_

"Target spotted."

Shit, why did they have to show? Why couldn't they have just stayed home? I looked over at Sakuya who pretended to be interested in the boys.

"How are we going to acquire them if they have their friends around?" I listened to Sakuya's question. I don't think she was expecting the others to be around, but this could be an advantage.

"Easy…take them out as well…."

"Yeah, well how are you going to lure them out of the open."

"Listen lady! Nobody is around right now, it's our opportune moment."

"Alright fine, let's see you go 4 against 7. Me and the kid will stay behind."

I watched him let out a huff as he tilted his head to the others, signifying to them to go quickly. Me and her watched as they snuck their way towards them. I was surprised to see the littlest one and the giant come towards us, away from the others. There was a serious look on their face, not good….for our comrades at least.

"Well, not exactly our plan, but it seems to working out rather well." I nodded towards Sakuya's statement as we watched the blonde and the giant defeat their enemies rather quickly. The so called strong guys ran , crying like little girls towards who knows where.That was rather easy.

_Normal POV_

Hunny and Mori decided to return from behind the trees. Hikaru and Kaoru were off with Tamaki towards the swingset. Hikaru was pushing Kaoru and Tamaki was trying to beat Kaoru's height. Obviously Kaoru was winning and Tamaki was losing dramatically. Meanwhile Kyoya and Haruhi were sitting underneath a tree. Kyoya was taking notes and Haruhi was casually making conversation. Kyoya looked up from his writing towards the others.

"Well…?"

Hunny nodded his head. "I think they were trying to get Hika-chan and Kao-chan…."

"What are you guys talking about?" Haruhi asked with confusion in her voice.

"It seems we had some followers today, so I sent Hunny and Mori to get rid of them."

"What?! Well, shouldn't we tell Hikaru and Kaoru?"

Kyoya shook his head and pushed his glasses up his nose. "They have enough to worry about. They don't need this on their list. I'll have to call some people and see to it they are protected until we can get rid of our…pests."

"But…"

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan need to have fun right now, right Takashi?"

"Hai."

"I think f you told Hikaru, he'd be more protective and stressed. And Kaoru, probably won't take that news very lightly. Best to deal with it for them…"

"Is this the mother side of Kyoya- sempai?"

"Hn. Believe what you want Haruhi, but if I use money now and get rid of this problem…we won't have to worry about losing finances in the host club."

"I should've known…" _But still, I don't think this is a good idea…

* * *

_

**Bokura:** Okay , so it's not long, but hopefully I'm going to get another chapter up tonight….wish me luck by giving me reviews! YAY REVIEWS!!!


	28. Spaghetti time!

**Bokura:** See isn't this great? I'm writing another chapter! All in the same night! Haha and then after this chapter I'll prolly go and finish my two drawings lol. Yay for a Setsuna pic and a Fred with George picture! Lol I got the contour down, now I just need to go and shade them . Haha. Wow…90 or so reviews…I feel special. Seriously…I do hah who knew this story would attract so much attention! Lol NOT ME!!! That's for sure. So yeah –ahem- I do not own Ouran …

**Ayaka:** BUT SHE OWNS ME! And Leon and Sakuya and yep, isn't she great? Haha

**Bokura:**…but I wanna own the twins….-pulls a Tamaki and goes into her corner of woe-

**Ayaka:** ……grr…..

* * *

**Fallen

* * *

** _Leon's POV_

Me and Sakuya sat there watching the others to make sure none of the men were going to attack again. Of course, being the pansies that they were, they decided not to show…thank you holy person! I lied down on the grass and stretched my now asleep limbs. How long had we actually been sitting here? I looked at the now descending sun. it seems like it was pure daylight a few moments ago…. Ugh… this is so tiring.

"Listen kid, our plan didn't turn out the way we wanted.."

"Yeah, well, at least it turned out good…right?"

"If we couldn't manage it today , how will we be able to get the larger group? That ninja kid isn't always going to be there!"

"…..you're right. Listen, I know we were supposed to get rid of them, but how do we expect to get away and attack them when they aren't looking? You and I both thought we'd be separated and not all together like we were. If we walked away, they would have gotten suspicious."

"I know it dammit. How in the hell are we going to guard these people? We can't have somebody just walk up and be a body guard!…..Wait….I got it. I know a way you can protect at least one of the kids."

"How?"

"You said you went to that school right?"

Shit…. I don't like the way this is heading…..

_Kaoru's POV_

I listened to the click of the door behind me. Today was exciting and I'm somewhat depressed that we have to go back to school in the morning. I wonder what that's going to be like. Oh well, as long as I have Hikaru, I'll be fine. I still haven't figured out how I'm going to take notes and do homework, but I'm sure the teacher's will know what to do. Best to not worry about these things. I reached out for the wooden railing that would help lead me to our room. I had to make sure I got everything ready so I didn't worry about it in the morning like Hikaru always did. Slowly I made my way and got to our room at last. It smelled fresh so the maids must have cleaned it while we were out. I let out a sigh and sat down on our bed, Hikaru sitting right next to me.

"You okay?"

I nodded as I tried to think of what all I'll need. Let's see, a notebook…although I can't see what I'm writing…books...though I can't see what to read …messenger bag…and pencils. That's all I should need right?

"Kaoru….what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just trying to figure out what I need for tomorrow."

"Why? What's tomorrow?"

"School."

"Oh…I forgot about that."

"I could tell."

I felt him pull me into his arms playfully and brought my head down to give me a noogie. I usually argued every time he did that, but lately I've found I'm letting him do more than what I used to. Bad Kaoru, I should really put a stop to that or else he'll go crazy haha.

"I say that we try not to think about school and go grab a bite to eat."

"Hungry I take it?"

"Starving…now come on!"

"But all of the maids aren't here…." Yeah I know it's weird, but Mom decided to allow them a day off. I guess she thought she might actually be home more than what she thought. I'm going to say she thought wrong, since even as I'm thinking this she's gone towards America until next month. And there's no way she even has time to drop by or give us a call, if she did call at these times, she would be a mess. I wonder if the maids even hear from her or dad. Oh well…

"Heelloooo…earth to Kaoruuuuu…"

I tilted my head up towards Hikaru.

"What?"

"Geez, you're such a space case…I said that I'll make dinner, what do you want?"

I think I turned green in the cheeks… "um…uh…What can you even cook?" Usually I was the one who cooked when nobody was around to do it for us. Not once has Hikaru tried to fix anything…If he did he would probably blow up the kitchen or something….

"Well thanks for the compliment there…And in case you don't know I practiced my cooking!"

"When…?"

"While you were gone if you must know….I figured I'd cook a meal just for you the next time I saw you…"

"Oh really…? Well then…give me what you can do the best."

"Alright then, now come on." He grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs since I haven't exactly mastered the descending part. I sat down at a chair that he led me to and waited for him to join me once he got the food , or whatever he was doing , started.I think for awhile there I was starting to doze off into la-la land , but then I heard the phone ringing which caused me to jolt upwards.

"I got it…….Hello?"

I listened to Hikaru's conversation on the phone.

"Yeah…okay….yeah we'll be there….thanks..Bye."

"Who was that?"

"It was the hospital. They want you to go see an eye specialist tomorrow afternoon around 5."

Does that mean that I might be able to get some of my sight back????

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, you'll do fine. Hopefully, we'll get some good news."

"Me too."

"Well for now…it's spaghetti time!"

"….."

* * *

**Bokura:** Yeah…I know this one is even shorter…but my dad needs on and that means I gotta get off…eek…sorry…But I should have another one up tomorrow! And hopefully it'll be longer too!It should be more interesting...why? Because it's a school day! 


	29. Back to school

**Bokura:** Haha okay so I hope you don't hate me for this chapter lol….But it had to happen , right??? Lol you'll understand when you go and read it…Haha you guys are probably all what??? And then you'll totally ignore this author's note.

**Ayaka:** But you do the same sometimes….

**Bokura:** -covers Ayaka's mouth- ANYWAYS! Enjoy! Oh and I don't own Ouran…not unless I'm secretly Bisco Hatori….

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

_Leon's POV_

I woke up to that annoying alarm clock that rang in my ears. Oh joy, my wonderful day is about to happen. I rubbed my eyes and flinched as my hand brushed what I guessed was a now black eye. That's right my father decided to punish me by saying it was all my fault. Thankfully Sakuya walked in and twisted the truth a little.

_"Your son would have done just fine had those cowards not ratted us out by attacking. They were the ones who ruined the plan."_

Thank god she knew how to handle him. If she didn't come into the room at that point in time, I would never be able to go on any missions anymore, which wouldn't be good since I was needed for any future plans. Just like this one in fact. I grabbed my blazer that had Ouran's symbol located on the left of my chest. Would I really be able to do this? I went to grab my tie , but stopped when I heard the creak of my once shut door.

"Hey kid, you ready?" I turned around and saw Sakuya dressed in casual attire.

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

"You'll do fine. You remember the plan?"

"Yeah….go to Ouran and watch over the Hitachiins, but focus my attention on Kaoru while you wait outside to see if anyone does something to Hikaru."

"Right, now don't act stalkerish, it might freak them out and make them suspicious."

"Yeah…."

"We better get going right? So come on."

_Hikaru's POV_

I watched , rather amused, as Kaoru tried to get everything on. He was doing perfectly fine, that is until he had to get his tie on. He always messed up and when he did I think he chose a few select words to whisper under his breath, but I'll pretend not to hear him. For his sake. Although , watching him now on his 19th time , I let a chuckle slip. Of course he heard me since his hearing has become stronger.

"Hikaru, what are you laughing at?"

I know that he knew what it was I was laughing at , but he decided to give me the dumb act.

"Would you like for me to help you?"

I leaned back on the bed allowing my arms to hold me up. I saw him scrunch his nose with aggravation before turning back around.

"Ugh, fine…."

I got up and walked towards him. When I got there I noticed that a lot of his bruises were slowly starting to fade from his pale skin. I wrapped the tie and allowed it to fall into place on his white undershirt. Suddenly I pictured myself using that tie to my advantage. Using it to pull him towards me while , once in my grasp, I tore it off while licking the sides of his neck.

"I take it you're done?" I shook my head as if trying to take away any thoughts I just had.

"Yeah, all done. Now c'mon, we're going to be late."

I grabbed my stuff and off we went towards the limo that was waiting for us outside our safe haven. If only we could have stayed there a little bit longer.

_At school: Leon's POV_

I kept my gaze fixated on the entryway. Maybe with my luck, they won't show. And then I could convince Sakuya to just let me wait outside like she was doing. Of course, she'll probably say the same thing she said to me yesterday in the park when I asked her why I had to be here.

_"It's best to stay as close as possible. You are actually a student and you'll fit in with the crowd, so deal with it!"_

Yea….right , if she only knew…..

I sat up in my chair as I heard the screeching of a whole bunch of ladies. Great, I know that's them….better get ready. Sure enough, there sat a flustered Kaoru pushing up against Hikaru as they try to squeeze through the now fainting crowd of girls. I tried to hide my face for as long as I could , but when I looked up to see if they possibly left without noticing me, I found myself staring at an angered Hikaru. Please don't say anything to Kaoru…..please.

"Hey Hikaru, what's wrong?" I watched as Kaoru tugged on his brother's shirt, the way a child would their parents.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Kaoru, just looking around is all."

Thank you Hikaru…I let out an exasperated breath while they went towards their seats, which happened to be right by me….Oh what fun. I closed my eyes hoping the day would end quickly just as the bell began to ring.

_Hikaru's POV_

I stared menacingly towards Leon. I couldn't tell Kaoru he was here, and I hope the teacher decides to just write down who is absent and who isn't. I felt a hand touch my arm slightly. I turned towards the source and found Haruhi's brown irises, full of worry, looking at me, then to Kaoru, and finally towards Leon. I knew what she was thinking, but decided to question her anyways.

"Does Kaoru know?" She kept her voice silent so that way Kaoru couldn't hear , and luckily he didn't. I shook my head.

"Of course not, I can't bring myself to tell him. Last time he came into contact with Leon, he fainted."

"What? Hikaru you have to get him out of here before—"

But it was too late, the teacher just had to say those dreadful words.

"Well, well, Leon Medows….Finally back I see."

I turned my attention to Kaoru. He was shaking slightly, as if trying to force himself to stop. I saw his chest move faster than what it usually did, and I knew if he didn't get out of there he would have another attack. I got up quickly and made Kaoru do the same. I grabbed him and picked him up so we could get out of there faster, and that way he hopefully won't faint again. Now where to go to? The bathrooms aren't exactly the best place, but I could take him to the third music room, even if it's farther , it's our sanctuary. I hurried as fast as I could, making sure to coax the now shaking violently, hands clenched tight onto my shirt, Kaoru. Dammit, why did he have to show up? Why couldn't he have listened to what I said to him the day in the hospital? Why in the hell couldn't he leave us alone?!I reached for the handles that would lead us into the empty corridor and I think that Kaoru is going in and out of consciousness. I quickly layed him on the couch and grasped his hand tightly in mine. How am I going to be able to calm him down? I'm not exactly all that stable, and he probably is too zoned out to even listen to a word I say. So I guess I need to do the only thing I can think of. I bent my head down close to his and my lips went to his. I wanted to kiss him softly , but I used more pressure so he could feel what was happening. I only relaxed into it more when I felt his breathing steady. I placed my hands on his face and allowed myself to nibble a little of his lower lip. My tongue licked the places I just marked and I knew he was going to be fine when I felt his mouth open up , waiting for my entry. I went ahead and allowed my tongue to dance gracefully with his for a little while. And when I knew it was okay to let go, I did. His face was flushed and his eyes were still closed.

"Kaoru…?"

He put his arm on his forehead. "Yeah…"

"You're going to have to face him , you know that right…?"

I saw him flinch and tense his muscles. "……yeah."

"Listen to me, I'll make sure he doesn't lay another hand on you alright? And if he does I swear I'll kill him."

I rubbed my finger across his delicate cheeks and watched as he let out a deep breath.

"C-can we stay here a little longer?"

"Yeah." I lifted his legs from the couch, sat down, and placed them back on top of mine. I sat with one hand on his and the other caressing his leg. It was my way of saying that I was here as he lied down, tears rolling carelessly down his cheeks. His memories were flooding back to him and I noticed he was trying to fight them back.

* * *

**Bokura:** Okay I gotta get off the computer now, hehheh I hope you enjoyed…REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	30. New Product

**Bokura:** So we have a guest today!

**Ayaka:** OOO who is it???

**Bokura:** ….well it's actually just Kyoya…

**Kyoya:** -Ahem-

**Bokura:** Sorry…

**Ayaka:** -whispers- Why him?

**Kyoya:** I assure you I'm only here for the profits.

**Bokura:** In other words you scared the others off Ayaka and since Kyoya is greedy he's the only one who would come…

**Kyoya:** It says here that you do not own us….I could sue you, you know…

**Bokura:** Nu-Uh! I've told everyone I don't own Ouran! –sticks her tongue out-

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

_Kaoru's POV_

I lied down on the couch for the whole first period of the day. Thankfully I had Hikaru there or I would be passed out by now in who knows where. After I stopped reliving the horrible nightmares of the past I decided that I would be okay. I can face Leon, right? Besides he goes here, I'm going to have to put up with him anyways…but Haruhi said he hasn't been here since this all started , it's odd that he shows up the same time we do. What if he's planning something again? What if he wants to get back at us for disgracing his father and having him get caught…somewhat?

"Kaoru, stop thinking about it so much…."

"But…"

"I told you this a thousand times. I'm here, I'll protect you, simple as that."

But what if you can't? What if you aren't able to fend anybody off and you get injured or something happens? When I told the psychiatrist that I'd hypothetically die without you, I wasn't lying If something happened to you , I'd be as good as dead.

"…..Let's go back…"

I sat up waiting for him to join me.

"You sure Kaoru? We can stay here longer if you want."

"I'm sure, I can't hide all day long." No matter how much I wish we could. I have to get used to him anyway. Dammit, if something happens to you Hikaru, I'll hurt you myself.

He joined me and I grasped his hand, making sure I knew he was right there by my side. There was no way I was going to let go.

_Hikaru's POV_

I held tightly back onto Kaoru's hand as we entered our destination. I looked over at Leon who was just staring out the window. I would love to kill him or do something , but today Kaoru needs me by his side and nowhere else. I don't want to yell near Kaoru, he's already stressed. Leon better thank his lucky stars. I talked to the teacher, Kaoru right next to me, asking if we could both move more towards the front or at least on the complete opposite side of Haruhi so we wouldn't be so close to Leon. The teacher agreed and I let Kaoru ask her how to deal with class work. Thankfully the teacher knew what to do, but why wouldn't she? She told him to get a voice recorder and she'll assign him different homework assignments that he would be able to do. I wonder what he'll do with math. More than likely I'll do the work for him, but I don't mind. Math is more my subject anyways. She excused Kaoru for today, but made sure he was going to get a recorder by tomorrow. We probably have one around the house anyways.

We sat down in our new seats. Haruhi was on the left of me and Kaoru on the right. The further for him the better. We stayed as far as we could from him the entire day, but he always sat in seeing distance. What was his problem? If he tries anything, he'll be in the earth in no time at all. The day felt like it dragged on. I was beginning to get a headache from all of the screams of girls, every 5 seconds we'd hear what sounded like a hundred screeching , annoying rats. Luckily the day was practically over and all that was left was the host club. Well, it would have been if we didn't have an eye appointment to go to. I didn't mind though, it's better this way. That way I don't have to deal with even more girls. Besides, me and Kaoru didn't exactly have time to think of a skit last night. It practically disappeared from our minds. Not that we couldn't be able to think of something on a whim, but we wanted our return to be huge.

I helped Kaoru down every step to get to the limo. Once we got in and drove away I watched out the window as Leon met with some girl near the bushes. Must've gotten himself a girlfriend, I feel bad for her.

_Leon's POV_

I quickly found Sakuya near the bushes and ignored all of the limos that were driving by. I needed to try and convince her to let me stay with her.

"Well, how was it?"

I gave her a scowl, "Horrible!"

"Oh really, and why's that? You kept an eye on them didn't you?"

"Yeah, I kept an eye on the people that completely despise me! And I know one of them wants to kill me and the other would want to if he wasn't so damn nice! Why can't I just stay out here with you? It'd be better if we stick together, and I don't have to be seen by them.."

"What's the problem anyways? Ooh, they hate you, holy crap let's completely ditch our plan because they hate me! Get over it! You wanted to protect them , so do just that and stop complaining!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Well , then explain it to me…"

"I—I was the reason they were caught. I took Kaoru and let my dad and his men have his way with them…I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop it. I tried, I really did, but they found out and caught Hikaru too….it…it was all my fault…." I felt tears escape my eyes and I felt the embrace of Sakuya as I , sickeningly , cried on her shoulder. Why am I so childish?

_Normal POV: HOST CLUB_

It felt like hours passed by as the club, excluding Hikaru and Kaoru, cleaned up their room. What was once filled with girls, was now filled with empty glasses and festivities tossed around. It was royalty day today, and they would have shut down the host club if they knew in time that Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't be able to make it. But by the time Hikaru gave them the news, girls already started showing. Oh well, at least they made some profits is what Kyoya was probably thinking at the moment.

Haruhi took the last of the dishes into one of the backrooms. It was an oriented kitchen with all the necessities. Practically a back up kitchen if you thought about it. The young brunette opened the dishwasher and put the amount of cleaning liquid as necessary ,then she shut it and turned it onto wash. Haruhi walked out into the main corridor where the others were sitting and she decided to join them by relaxing on the nearest couch where she was just hosting.

"Kyoya-sempai, what are you planning on doing with Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Simple Haruhi, I've already called the security agency and they will send a few men to watch behind the lines."

"So Hika-chan and Kao-chan will be safe?"

"Correct."

I still think you should alert the two. Just because they have guards doesn't mean they'll be safe from harm….

_At the Doctor's Appointment: Hikaru's POV_

We entered the plain white room that the nurse led us to. It looked pure, too pure. And here we were staining it's innocence, not that we cared. Being too pure deserves to get a little dirty every once in a while. I helped Kaoru up on the bed that sat in the corner of the room and I joined him as the doctor walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, Kaoru Hitachiin."

I noticed his look . It was completely different from the psychiatrist on the lower floor of the hospital. It was on the first and we were on the second….I think. There are so many floors, I lost track. But anyways, this guy had glasses and he had black hair with sideburns that connected to his beard that was a mixture of black and gray. He had more of the calmed tone to his features than the other man.

"Good afternoon."

"Alright then , let me take a look here at your eyes for myself."

I watched as he pointed a light in Kaoru's now sightless eyes. What exactly was this supposed to do?

"Well now, your eyes seemed to have reacted to light just now. That's a good sign. And according to your tests , I have a good feeling about your case. Now I called you here because I have a question to ask you."

"Okay…"

"Would you be willing to test this new …product, that I believe will be able to help regain your sight? Now it's never really been used, but we have tested it on a few things and it seems to help the majority, but this is the first that I've actually offered it to a customer."

I felt my heart race. Kaoru could get better? Of course he'll take it you idiot…did you really have to ask him that?

"Sure, what all do I have to do?"

"You need to take these eye drops twice a day, once in the morning, another at night. I take it your brother here will help. But that's about it. If you feel any burning or have any irritation , see me right away. Meanwhile, I'll go ahead and get you 2 weeks worth."

Finally, Kaoru might be able to see again…..

* * *

**Bokura:** This part is gonna be short, Review please! 


	31. Eye drops how dirty boys get clean

**Bokura: **Okay I'm pumped up! I just finished Crimson Vixen's story Ties That Bond and it was awesome so you must read it and review! And I also noticed that I have 102 reviews! You guys rock! So for you I'm going to dedicate this chapter. It will have lemon and since it's my first time, please excuse any corniness lol.You know what I'm going to have to go and read other than D. Gray man and Air gear...? Some Yu Yu Hakusho fanfics...Hiei and Kurama are so cute together!

* * *

**Fallen

* * *

** _Hikaru's POV_

I felt the excitement radiate from Kaoru's body…he might actually be able to see again. I couldn't help but have some of my happiness linger to his fingers, that were laced with mine, in return. We were in the limousine and I kept looking at Kaoru's medication to make sure that I knew what to do. The instructions were simple , all I had to do was put two drops each in his eyes, once in the morning and the next at night. Simple. Doctors these days….thank god for technology and whatever else they do to cure things.

I felt the stop of the car and realized we were already at home. I put the medication back in the bag and helped Kaoru out of the car and into the house. The maids were all busy with their chores , but stopped to greet us. It would be odd for others, but we were used to it. I dragged Kaoru up the stairs and into our shared bedroom. It looked spotless so I guess that the maids already cleaned in here. I let go of Kaoru's hand and tore the plastic off of his prescription.

"Alright, it says I need to give you two drops in each eye, and that's it, so when I'm done blink a few times."

"Okay…"

I took the tip of the bottle and put it towards his iris.

"Tip your head back some…"

He did so and I allowed the two drops to fall.I felt him flinch and then blink a few times.

"You good?"

"Yeah…"

I put the last two into his other eye and he came back to his normal stance. I noticed his smile never left his face. Not since we left the hospital, damn he's adorable. I felt him jump onto my back as I was putting the bottle onto the desk.

"Isn't it great Hikaru?"

"Yeah, it really is."

I took his arms and wrapped them back around me when I turned around to face him.

"….I might be able to see you again……" He leant his head onto the crook of my neck and I patted his head with one of my hands , while the other was holding him tight. For some reason, I keep finding myself thinking of thoughts about Kaoru that I never expected to come into my mind. Okay , well I did, but I usually kept them hidden and I could control these thoughts. I feel like a dog in heat! I let out a sigh and realized that Kaoru had been crying. But was he crying because he was happy or…?

"Neh, Kaoru, I thought you were happy…"

I felt him nod his head and then he pulled his head up. I wiped away the tears and he gave me his smile, the one that made him look like an angel or something. I kept staring and caressing his face when I felt his lips crash into mine. It was a quick one, but it left me speechless and wanting more. I saw the blush that covered his face and I cupped his cheeks with my hands. I quickly put my lips onto his and forced my tongue into his mouth. I felt him back up and I followed as we fell onto our king sized mattress. I heard the little moans escape his lips and I gave him the pleasure of dominating my tongue for awhile while I took my shirt off. The only time we pulled away at the moment , was when we had to breathe and even then it wasn't that long of a break. Instead, we took a short breath and collided again.

I traced my hands over his shirt and knew it had to go. I broke away and allowed him to sit up as I threw it off him and onto the floor. That's when I actually viewed his torso and what not. My hands traced the scars on his sides and the bruises on his stomach. I wish I could have done something, then maybe he wouldn't be in this position.

"Hikaru…"

"Doesn't…doesn't it hurt?"

I saw him give me a confused look, but then he realized what it was I was talking about, which caused him to look away. I grabbed his chin with my fingers.

"I'm not saying they cause you to look ugly, that could never happen. I'm just worried is all…"

"Hikaru, I'm fine."

I gave it all one last look and pushed him back onto the pillows that lie underneath him. I kissed him gently and nibbled softly on his neck . I traced those sots with my tongue and licked down towards his collarbone. I gave him quick pecks and that lead me to kiss down towards his belly button. I felt the shivers escape his body and I let my tongue slips a little ways underneath his pant line. I slowly went deeper with my tongue and let my fingers play with his bare nipples. I continued to tease until he finally cried of frustration. Well it was more of a growl than a cry.

"Relax will ya?"

"Says you!" I saw him give me a scowl, one that told me to get on with it already. I laughed and gave him a small kiss on the lips. I traced his neck with my hands and unbuttoned his pants with my teeth. I got rid of the ignorant pants and undergarments for the both of us. Both pairs of jeans and boxers joined the disposed shirts on the ground. What a lucky floor, I must say. I gazed upon his exposed member which was now hard. I gawked in amazement, I mean yeah I've seen him naked before, but this is totally different than a semi-innocent shower.

"Hikaru!"

I gave a devilish smirk and licked slowly around the tip, which made him even more angry. I love torturing him, he gets so adorable when I do. I laughed and took him all in. Rather lazily I moved my head up and down . I bit softly and decided to suck harder , faster as I heard moans of my name being called. His hips kept thrusting and I finally had to push them down with my hands., rubbing small circles as they held him steady.

"H—Hikaru…!"

I felt warmth erupt in my mouth and I swallowed most of it. It had a salty kind of taste to it, but before I swallowed the rest I put my fingers in and allowed some of it to gather on them. I grasped his hips once more and lifted him up to allow my fingers to enter their destination. While two of my fingers were playing inside the necessary hole my lips were coalescing with his. Cries of pleasure escaped our throats and I allowed the rest of the white liquid to be taken from me by him. I slowly entered another finger and allowed them to stretch his anus.

"You ready?"

I looked at his face, his eyes were clenched and his face had sweat glistening across his features. He gave me a quick nod and he clenched the sheets.I raised his hips and entered in slowly. He let a murmured cry go freely and I went in and out as carefully as I could. I could hear his breath quicken and that's when I decided to go faster. I felt his legs wrap tightly around my hips, my thrusts pumping profusely , cries coming from the both of us, and I didn't stop until I finally let go. The same extracts that escaped Kaoru not too long ago , finally let loose from me. I carefully came back out and laid down next to my now gasping lover. I wrapped my arms around him, allowing Kaoru to snuggle next to me. I knew I was about to fall asleep and I could tell he was too. He put his arm around my waist and we drifted off to sleep. Words weren't needed to know how the other felt at the time or even throughout their days. Instead, they let their bodies melt together , as if they were one .

* * *

**Bokura:** Okay so I know, one it wasn't that long, and two: it probably wasn't that great of a lemon. –shrugs- Oh well, but you know you should still review anyways! 


	32. Betrayed?

**Bokura:** Alrighty then! So I actually wrote a lemon –hurrah hurrah-

**Twins:** YAY WE AREN'T VIRGINS ANYMORE!!!

**Bokura:** O…k…. No your not, but…anyways. –ahem- I don't understand…you're proud of that?!

**Hikaru:** Well yeah why wouldn't we be?

**Bokura:** Eh, I dunno….Eh who am I kidding! I'm glad you guys aren't virgins anymore! As long as you guys do each other ….then hey I'm all for it!

**Ayaka:** And yet you wish you were part of it….

**Bokura:** -covers Ayaka's mouth as the twins snicker- IDONTOWNOURANSOYOUCANREADNOW!

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

_Leon's POV_

I quietly sat in my room. It was the only time to relax because my father was in his chambers and he figured the twins would be back at home where security would be at high. I was grateful, but I wasn't grateful for what was about to come. I sighed, my legs wanted to move around and walk leisurely for once. I dropped my feet to the ground and slowly stood from my bed. I trudged towards my door and opened it up, allowing light to overflow the corridor. I looked each way to see if anybody was in the halls and to my amazement it was clear. I decided to go left to see if , maybe, my dad wanted to talk about another plan of his. You know, to keep me on my toes. I went to his wood carved door and realized that voices were speaking and the door was cracked.

I sat closer and held my breath a little , trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Yes sir, he is…"

Wait…That's Sakuya! What is she doing talking to him? I mean, I understand she has to see him at a point, but by herself? That doesn't exactly seem like her!

"So you're saying my son…..you actually think he is trying to spy on them?"

"Yes, I believe Leon is….I think that is why he chose to go back to Ouran."

"Well, I'll see to it that I talk to him….what else can you tell me?"

My mind blanked out at that moment and I quickly stumbled back to my room. I closed the door to shut out any incomers that might pass by. She actually ratted me out! How could she even begin to do that?! I thought she wanted to help me…she's an undercover cop for heaven's sake! Unless… Unless she really isn't, and that was a fake. That's it, isn't it. She's a fake! Why couldn't I have realized it sooner? No undercover cop would sit back and watch the minds of a serial killer unfold. Not if they were a true one. Dammit, how could I have been so foolish as to trust her? I punched the ground with my frustration as I heard a knock on the door. Great…probably someone to get me and take me to my father so I can get murdered.

"Kid, open up…"

Oh great , how ironic. The person I trusted , the one who betrayed me, comes to take me to my death.

"I know you're in there kid, open up."

"….go away…"

"I'll break down this door if you aren't careful."

"……"

"You got to the count of five…..one…"

"… I said go away." The next thing I knew my door came crashing in.

"What happened to five?"

"I suck at math, so screw me!"

"Yeah, well you suck at trustworthiness too. Might want to go get that fixed before you barge into my life again."

"What's wrong with you?! Have a nightmare or somethin'?"

"Heh, you could call it that."

"What's your deal kid…."

"What's my deal?! How could you ask me what my deal is?! You're the one who decided to rat me out to my dad and yet you come in here and ask me what my deal is?! You have some real problems lady!"

"Excuse me! I did not rat you out you little brat! I don't know what you heard , but I do keep to my promises and I promised to help you! But if you're going to treat me like this you can forget it!"

"Bullshit! I heard you talking to my father! You told him I was spying on them and he told you he would have a talk with me, which so you know, will probably be my death penalty!"

I kept breathing hard as I let my emotions go. But then, it came unexpectedly. She was laughing, she was actually laughing about all of this! Is my life that pathetic to her?!

"What?"

"You…haha…you actually thought I was going to tell on you! Haha!"

"….."

"Listen to me kid…hehheh….I was telling your father that you were spying on them to figure out what they were doing. I didn't tell on you, in fact I helped you. That way this whole thing won't look suspicious."

"Then, when my dad said he'd talk to me…"

"It was to congratulate you for thinking of something as brilliant as that."

I sat and stared at the ground , my hand was clenched to my shirt tightly. I felt like I wanted to cry. How could I have been so idiotic?

_Kaoru's POV_

I woke up slowly. What time was it? And why does my body feel so tired? Oh…wait…I know why. I felt my cheeks burn red. We actually made love, me and Hikaru. We were now bonded closer than ever, and you know what? It felt good, not like those other times before when I was in that torture room. I smiled and felt dirty, so I decided to get up and try to take a shower myself. I walked carefully and when I finally felt I had it down I accidentally tripped over our discarded clothes. I let my body thump on the ground, afraid I would wake Hikaru.

I let out a sigh as I pushed myself back up.

"nnng…Kaoru? What are you doing?"

"Go back to sleep Hikaru."

"I can't….what are you trying to do."

"I woke up and felt dirty, so I'm taking a shower."

"Do you realize it's 3 in the morning?"

"….no, I didn't realize. But if I don't get cleaned now, I'm not going to get much sleep."

I heard the bed creak and the opening of the dresser. I felt a pair of boxers being thrown at me and I noticed he stopped in front of me.

"Well, you coming?"

"You can go back to bed you know…."

"Not really, I'll be afraid you'll fall or something, besides I need to get clean too. It's quicker and much more amusing this way."

I felt myself blush and I took his hand as we made our way to the bathroom, where we locked it and cleaned our bodies off together.

* * *

**Bokura: **Tada! Review please! And hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up tonight! 


	33. Again?

**Bokura:** Okay , so I think this chapter will be action packed! Lol okay maybe that's exaggerating, but it will be awesome haha. Or will it????? That's the question you got to ask! Lol sorry I'm all nervous and crap 'cuz I have a driving test tomorrow (or today if I get it posted on Thursday) Well, how about we get started? I don't own Ouran by the way –blasts some finger eleven Falling On-

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

_Hikaru's POV_

I put his eye drops in his left and right eye. That's it , until tonight. I really do hope this medication helps. But, if not, that's okay …I still have him here and that's all I will need.

"Hiiiikkkkaaarrruuuu…..earth to Hikaru!"

"Huh?"

"I said are you ready?"

"Oh, sorry, yeah."

"You're such a nutcase you know?"

I walked up to him and kissed his cheek, causing the uke to blush.

"Ah,yes, but I am your nutcase, right?"

I smirked , as it was now my turn to wait on him to recover. It didn't take long since he already has gotten more, shall I say 'romantic' with me. So I can't say a simple kiss on the cheek will do much to surprise him anymore, hmm looks like I'll have to use a different tactic at school now. But hey…I can't say I mind in the least. I smiled at the idea of doing things in the hallway, oh yeah, those girls will be getting a show. I took Kaoru's hand and led him down to breakfast , where the maids greeted us and set our breakfasts on the table. We were having pancakes, with layered syrup on the top. That was our favorite, syrup that is. We could barely even taste the pancake after it got doused with the sticky stuff. Hmm, maybe I could use this during mine and Kaoru's intimate moments…..The image of Kaoru lying there with sweat, mixed with syrup made me want to drool. In fact I think I actually was…my chin ended up wet and snapped back together. I took the fork and cut off a piece.

"Open up…"

"I can eat myself you know…."

"yeah, yeah, whatever, but I don't care. It's more fun being able to feed you , now open."

"Hikaru---"

I shoved the fork into his mouth with a satisfactory chuckle.

"Ha!"

He chewed the food, looking as if he wanted to strangle the daylight out of me, but I knew he enjoyed it. Besides who would he have to keep warm at night if he killed me?

"You know Hikaru, you really think kinky thoughts about me in the mornings…."

"…..eh?"

"Don't act stupid. I am your twin you know."

"Oh..yeah…heheh….that obvious?"

"You're never all quiet and spaced out in the mornings, and besides your heat is radiating off your skin like crazy."

"…….." Damn….he's good! I finished off my breakfast and fed Kaoru his. When we were done we headed off to the limousine. We were actually excited about today. It was our first time back to the host club in forever , and me and Kaoru had our idea of surprising our customers.

We entered the school, and though I wish I didn't , I saw Leon in the same seat he was yesterday. he just disappear from here? Or how about from Japan altogether? I didn't say anything. Kaoru was slowly accepting the fact that he was here and I wasn't about to get a hissy fit over anything. I continued to lead Kaoru to his seat and got ready for the rest of the day.

The whole day wasn't that exciting. We (me and Kaoru that is) didn't get to make any moves in the hallways since we had to catch up on any missed work. Kaoru had to find a way to do math on the tape recorder, which isn't very easy when you can't exactly see the numbers to actually figure out all the work. Besides, math isn't Kaoru's forte. I decided to help him do math on a worksheet and I would write the answers and follow any steps that had to be taken, the teacher fell for it oddly enough. I think she just didn't want to deal with the matter. Other than that, the most exciting thing was the gossip going around, the ones about ' Kaoru and how he felt so ashamed that he couldn't please Hikaru, so he decided to make himself go blind, run away, and everything to get attention…'…those were the girls that were jealous and if Kaoru hadn't held me back, who knows what I would have done. The other girls were all sad and teary-eyed whenever they spotted the two of us. 'Oh, it must be horrible for poor Kaoru, not being able to make love properly, and not being able to see his lover's face.' I wanted to laugh at those comments. True he can't see my face, but damn he sure can make love. I sighed and allowed the rest of the day go by as quickly as it wanted to.

_At the Host Club: Hikaru's POV_

Me and Kaoru walked into the music room and what I saw made me want to laugh my ass off, which I did. All the hosts were dressed up as animals…I take it , it was Hunny's idea. Mori was a rat, Hunny was a rabbit (of course), Kyoya was a snake (well kind of…he didn't exactly pass it off very well…), Tamaki was a dog, and Haruhi was a bird of some sort. I couldn't help but let my laughter out.

"Lookey, Hika-chan we're pets!"

"Yes, we're those fluffy little creatures that everyone wants to hug!" I watched as Tamaki danced around. Then he popped up in our faces, well more mine than Kaoru's. "And you two will be cats!"

"Excuse me….there is no way I'm wearing a wretched fur costume."

Tamaki sobbed and went off into his corner of woe. Kyoya –sempai came next towards me and Kaoru.

"You know, you have cost me quite a few finances, I suggest you comply and put your outfits on."

"Can't we at least not wear that thing?"

"Hn. Fine, but you are to wear the cat ears, the collar, and the tail."

…..Well that was pretty much the whole thing anyway…! –sigh- oh well…. I led Kaoru towards the back and put on the accessories and then applied the same ones to myself. We looked ridiculous…although the collar didn't look too bad, I had to admit.

"You ready?" I looked at Kaoru, making sure he was alright with what we planned.He nodded his head, and the smile he gave me matched what we were today….mischievous cats. I took his hand and went to the couch we normally sat at as the customers came piling in. Most of them went for Tamaki, but there was a crowd that came to our table.

"Why hello ladies." Me and Kaoru both said at the same time.

"Kaoru-kun! Are you alright?! What happened?" The questions kept pouring in. We decided to make the lie up about how he went on a trip and got caught in a car wreck over in America where mother was. Of course they fell for it, they aren't exactly bright when it comes to this kind of thing.

"That's horrible!"

"Yes, how will Kaoru-kun ever be able to see Hikaru again!"

"That must be terrible to not be able see his face, or body for that matter…"

Perfect, now was our chance to set off our plan. Kaoru winced and started to cry got up to leave. I looked at the ladies and got up to follow the stumbling Kaoru. I watched as he almost fell to the ground, almost. I caught him before it could actually happen, and I knelt down with him in my arms. I caressed his face gently and watched as all eyes were on us and nobody seemed as if they were breathing. Perfect.

"Kaoru…"

"They're right Hikaru. It's a horrible thing not being able to see you, to touch you properly and know where I'm going." Psh…that's a lie, but we weren't going to let the women know.I grabbed his hand in mine and put it towards my face.

"Sshhh… nonsense, you can touch me anywhere and imagine it all….And besides you don't need to be able to see for me to do this." I bent down closer to the point where our lips were about to touch. This was usually where we stopped, but we were bored with that. Well, not really, but we wanted to spice things up a notch…or two. I lie him down on the ground…I was pretty sure I saw a few girls , fainted on it,but my attention was more directed to Kaoru. I sat on top of him and my hands trailed up his chest as my lips crashed onto his. We heard the most screeching in our lives at that point, our mission was fulfilled. I smirked on his lips and let go, climbing off of Kaoru, even if I wished to stay there. I knew that Kyoya or Tamaki would have killed me if I did.

"That was beautiful!"

"That's why they call it beautiful forbidden love!"

"I am so coming back tomorrow!"

Those were the voices that trailed off into the air as the customers left for the day.

That made me smile until I saw him…. What was he doing here? And why the hell was he breathing so hard? I excused myself for a moment and went up to the fool.

"What are you doing here Leon?"

"Ka…Kaoru…"

"What about Kaoru?"

"He's…he's…"

The next thing I knew a hoard of men came busting through the halls. All were dressed in black as if the were in the F.B.I. or something. I looked at them frightened…no….this can't be happening…not again….I won't allow it! I rushed toward Kaoru and held him in my arms. There was no way they were taking him without a fight.

"Hi…Hikaru… what's going on…?"

"They're not getting you….not again… I won't allow them to…."

I turned to look as Hunny and Mori got ready. They decided to be the ones to attack first, but it didn't exactly work. They got defeated by a landslide. How strong were these guys? I saw as Kyoya and Tamaki were being held in the air along with Haruhi.

"You best give him to us, or face the consequences…"

"No! There's no way we're going with you freak shows!"

"Hikaru…" I turned to see Kaoru cradling his head into my shoulder, his hands tightening into fists on my sleeves.

There had to be a way out of here….somehow. I looked every which way and realized we were cornered. How do we get out of here safely? I heard more men enter the room, but this time they were on our side…I think. I noticed that the girl Leon was talking to that day was leading the group. They were an even match….8 against 8.

"Disperse men… Get out of here, and grab one of them, boss wants the blind one the most. Now go, if you die here your worthless."

I watched as most of the guys in black were about to come to us, but the ones on our side fought them off. The leader walked towards us and pulled a gun out from his trench oat. The group on our side was all occupied and Hunny and Mori weren't exactly fit to fight. I tense and held tighter onto Kaoru. Had I not felt a sharp, one that caused me to fall to the ground and lie there unconscious, I never would have let go…..

* * *

**Bokura: **Oh wow what now huh? Do you think Hikaru is dead –gasp- who knows he might just be! Well if you review , I might be nice and let him live! Lol 


	34. Keeping My Promise

**Bokura:** Okay I know I know I took forever to update and all of you guys want to know if Hikaru is going to die…..I sorry for making you wait for so long so I'll go ahead and start right now. Oh I don't own Ouran….

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

_Kaoru's POV_

I can't believe this…. One moment I'm being tortured, and the next I'm being tortured even worse as I sit at my brother's grave. How can this be happening to me? I can't even read his tombstone…Why is it I couldn't see his face…better yet why is it that he had to go so early. And without me….We always promised to go together…..

* * *

**Bokura:**Okay okay I'm sorry…I just had to do it….Please don't hates me…..I just wanted to see what everyone's reactions would be…..On with the REAL story….and I still don't own Ouran….crazy I know!

* * *

**The real…..Fallen**

* * *

_Kaoru's POV_

I flinched as pain bore into my arm the moment I awoke from whatever spell I was under. How can this happen again? I tried to move my arms, but instead of wiring, they decided to chain me up I guess. I let out a sigh as I heard the screaming of my name being called. Hikaru…..What happened to you? Please tell me you're alright….I wish I knew what had happened to you …I just remember hearing a gun shot…and…and then you let go of me….Oh god….Please tell me you're still alive!

I let a tear escape my eyes…it seems I've been doing this a lot lately. It's pathetic really. Instead of pitying or sitting here, I should try to do something…but what can I do? I can't see to attack and I can't exactly escape these chains. So instead I'll sit here and have to take everything they give me and be weak.

I tensed as I heard the door open. That scent reached my nose. It was the main guy from before. The one that the cops didn't catch that night. I know it is…..

"We meet again eh? Only this time I'm not letting you go. I should finish you off right here, and right now just like what happened to your brother. Oh yes, did I not tell you. You poor unfortunate soul…It seems my partner has informed me he died on the spot once he was shot. Shame I couldn't let him see what I'll be doing to you, but I guess I can deal with that."

I froze….He's lying…I know he is. I bet Hikaru is sitting there with the club, about to have a panic attack and determined to come and get me. I know it…..But what if he is telling the truth? What if Hikaru really is dead? How could he leave me here? I know it's not his fault, but ….why? Why did he have to go?

"You know why he died don't you?"

I tensed as a cattle prod burned against my exposed chest. Great , he must have disposed all of my clothes and left my body bare so that I could feel the cold chains wrap around me.

"He died because of you. Isn't that just horrible. You must feel so much guilt. If you want I could go ahead and kill you now, to take away that feeling. What do you say?"

I sat there and turned my head away from him, well as much as I could anyway, since I have this damn choker that connected to the concrete wall. I have nothing to live for anyway… so maybe I should take his offer. I don't have Hikaru anymore so….

"Do what you want…." Did those words just come out of my mouth? Hikaru ...I'm sorry…I know you'll be disappointed in me for this…for giving up. But I told you before…I won't be able to live without you. I awaited for the man to do whatever he was going to do, but the creaking of the door stopped him in motion I was assuming. I heard the clacking of boots against the hard floor.

"Sir, you have men awaiting for you in the main room. I asked them to wait, but they insisted on you going to them now."

"Ugh….fine." I heard the clatter of metal hit the floor as he stormed out. " Watch him will ya!"

"Right…." It grew silent , but her shoes kept disturbing the silence as she walked towards me. "It's about time he left….Alright. I'm going to get you out of here, so just be quiet." I felt her hands touch my skin as she released me of my chains. I just fell to the floor, no fight left in me.

"C'mon kid! You need to get up."

I shook my head. "I can't….."

"What? Why not!"

I smiled and let a few chuckles escape my lips. "I have no reason to fight anymore…"

"Kid, have you gone nuts? This is the perfect time to escape now come on!"

I kept shaking my head.

"Fine, be stubborn, but I'm getting you out of here…."

"Oh really now?" I pulled my hands into fists as I heard the man's voice above my body. "Has my most loyal partner turned on me?"

"No sir, I figured it'd be better if he begged for mercy and knelt before you."

"Hn. Don't even try to fool me Sakuya. You are a traitor, just like my son. And you too shall join in this wonderful death ceremony."

_Hikaru's POV_

_I walked through this labyrinth, searching for any signs of my mirror image. _

"_Kaoru!….. Kaoru! Where are you?!" I ran faster as silence filled the air. He is around here. I know he is. I can feel him calling for me. I sat and waited for any signs of life and turned the corner as I heard a small cry erupt. I ran as I had a hint of him. He's close I know he is. I stopped as I saw him crawled up into a ball, no clothes on him, but bruises and scrapes covered his skin._

"…_.Kaoru…." I walked over towards his frail looking body and sat down next to him._

"_I just want to die…." I widened my eyes as I heard those words escape his throat. "Please…just kill me…."_

_I looked over at the now shaking figure, whose eyes were shut tight. "Kaoru….what are you talking about?"_

"_Hikaru…I want to join you…Why did you leave me?"_

"_What are you talking about? I'm right here!"_

"_Hikaru….I'll join you soon…I just…"_

"_You just what…?"_

"_I just need to die first…"_

_I felt him leave me and go further from me. I kept screaming his name profusely as he drifted away from me and I was in pure black ._

"Kaoru!" I sat up as blinding light hit my eyes , causing me to close my eyes again and back open.

"Hikaru? You're awake! It's about time!"

I winced as Tamaki's voice pierced through my pounding head.

"Milord, do you have to be so loud?"

"Well, excuse me, I was worried you were going to die on us or something!"

I tensed my body up as I remembered my dream. Kaoru said something about me dying and how he wanted to die because I did.

"Where is Kaoru?" I looked away towards the wall …I knew what was about to be said , but I couldn't help but ask.

"We tried to get him Hika-chan ! But they were bigger and stronger too…."

"What happened to him?!" I was getting frustrated now. Not at them, but more at myself. I told Kaoru I would protect him, that nobody will touch us, but I lied. I failed to keep my promise.

"Hikaru, calm down. We'll get him back." I turned as I saw Leon right by my bed.

"Calm down?! You expect me to calm down? You of all people Leon, how could you expect me to calm down?!"

"Well if you don't, you'll pull out your stitches on your stomach, you know the place where you got shot at? And two, we will get absolutely nowhere if you don't shut the hell up."

"He's right you know." I looked over at Kyoya. How can he be on Leon's side? After all that Leon has done to us, and he backs him up?! "It seems I've taken matters in my own hands and put a chip on Kaoru's clothes. Since my security has decided to fail me."

"Wait security? You mean you knew about this and you didn't tell us?"

"I knew this was going to happen…" I looked over at Haruhi who was shaking her head and rubbing her temples.

"You did too?! Why didn't any of you tell us this?"

"We wanted to see Hika-chan and Kao-chan happy!"

"Oh yes, we are ecstatic at the moment!"

"Hikaru, I know it wasn't right to keep it from you, but if we told you then who knows what you might have done. We didn't want you to worry and especially Kaoru."

She was right. If she told us we were being followed around by a maniac then I might've dealt with it myself, but if she told us, then this might have never happened.

"Kyoya…you said you put a location chip on him right?"

"Correct."

I got up out of the hospital bed, taking the IV's out of my skin.

"Then let's go."

"You can't expect to leave in hat condition do you?"

"I can make it alright! Kaoru is in worse shape than me, and I am going to keep my promise that I'll be there for him, and none of you are going to stop me. So let's go."

I watched as they hesitantly got up and walked out the door. I stared at the plain white ceiling, praying that we make it in time.

"Just hold on a little bit longer Kaoru…"

* * *

**Bokura:** Dun dun dun! I have finished this chapter yay! And there isn't much left to go –tear- I have a feeling I'll be done this week…or next. That is depressing lol, but all things come to an end right?

**Ayaka:** Yea…like Axel!

**Bokura: **Aww don't remind me of that! I say AXEL X ROXAS FOREVER!

**Ayaka:**Pfft….you wish! Instead Axel goes bye bye and Roxas goes off to complete Sora.

**Bokura:** You are really evil you know that?????? So you reviewers should make me smile and review!


	35. Someone special

**Bokura:** Ah Ha I am back! Sorry for taking so long! I just found myself doing other things …. Gomen! I've been trying to look for a job, but it seems everyone already has enough employees and they don't need more. Bleh…..Oh well I'm not going to worry about it, even though I need one for gas and to pay for my car and to buy stuff haha.Well anyways back to the story. So are you guys excited Hikaru hasn't died…yet? Oh my it seems Kaoru might die as well…that's a shame. Lol but maybe I could have them meet in the next life. Lol aiiee don't kill me yet…geez you don't even know what's going to happen! –sticks out tongue- anyways…..I don't own Ouran…Bisco Hatori does…..lucky –chooses a few select words-

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

_Kaoru's POV_

_I sat in the middle of absolutely nowhere. I sighed as I realized I must have fell unconscious again. I must have because I can actually see. Maybe Hikaru will appear in my dreams . People say that sometimes the dead will appear in the dreams of those they cared about to say goodbye. I sat down on the black ground as I waited for my dead prince to come. I just wanted to see his face and have him tell me it'll be okay. I shut my eyes as a few warm words were heard._

"_Just hold on a little bit longer Kaoru…."_

_Hikaru? Was that him? I got up and looked all around, taking quite a few double takes. I ran in a random direction._

"_Hikaru! Hikaru where are you?!" _

_I ran and came upon a random well in the middle of the room. I looked down into the ghostly waters as a faded image of Hikaru with the others came into view. _

"_Kaoru…?"_

_I tensed my body as my name was called from behind me. I slowly turned around and saw Hikaru there with a sad, worried look on his face. I couldn't help but smile and have tears roll down my face as I saw his figure standing there. I wiped away my tears and ran towards my lover and held onto him , not wanting to let go. _

"_Hikaru…Don't ever leave me…."_

_I felt us fall to the ground. His arms were embraced around my trembling body and his slender fingers were playing with my hair. _

"_I'm not going anywhere Kaoru. Please don't think otherwise. I'm here…I'm alive and I don't plan on going anywhere else. I made that promise to you…remember?"_

_I nodded my head as I got up to look at his face one more time. I could feel myself drifting away into reality and as I watched his face go contorted with worry I smiled at him._

"_Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere either. I'll wait for you…so please…hurry…"_

I opened my eyes and saw darkness around me. I sighed…I guess I didn't get my sight back after all. Maybe the doctor's miracle medication wasn't really a miracle after all. Oh well….I got to see Hikaru in my dream right? That's all I need. I tried to move my arm , but I couldn't . I guess instead of chains I was connected to the wall as the cuffs wrapped around my neck, my wrists, and my ankles. Well, at least I'm still alive right? I have to stay that way until Hikaru comes to get me.

"Finally awake eh?"

I let out a noise to show that I acknowledged her.

"You're lucky you know."

"Why is that?"

"Someone up above must really love you to make a distraction. Had the boss not heard fighting outside of the room, he would've killed us both on the spot. But I guess I should thank your special person as well."

"Oh…yeah."

"Well kid, I hope that brother of yours gets here soon. Or else we'll be chopped liver."

"How did…?"

"Oh …don't worry. You don't talk in your sleep…much heh. No this was our plan, mine and Leon's. Although we didn't really expect this to happen."

"Wait ...you and Leon?"

"Yep, you heard right. The kid wanted to protect you guys, so since I'm an undercover cop and all , I decided to help him. I also got a call from that Kyoya friend of yours. Even though I was already on the case, I didn't let him know that and took on the job. Hey double the money right? But Kyoya ordered us to protect you and your twin. Nice fellow, cheap though, but what do you expect out of an Ootori?"

"….."

"But you see, me and Leon, we had the whole thing planned out already. He went to Ouran and took his daily classes there in order to watch over you. I guess your twin didn't like it since Leon kept begging me to sit outside the school. I kept telling him no, that it's best if he sits by in case some odd guys show up. Everything was going just fine until a whole bunch of men from here came by. We didn't expect them to shoot at your twin. We thought maybe they would just knock you out cold and take you and I would stop them on the way here. And if that didn't work and I was accidentally caught, Leon would show with the others and come get us both. I didn't expect to become a part of any death ceremony, or have your brother shot. In fact I didn't expect to not be able to save you on our way here."

"Wh—what stopped you?"

I heard her let out a sigh. "Well it seems those guys are as stupid as they seem. They always stopped me before I could lay a finger on you. They didn't trust a woman to take care of anything. I told them I'd take you to the boss right away, that I was able to have 'fun' with you….boss' orders, but they wouldn't fall for it. That's why I decided to try and help you out here. But I didn't expect you to give up so easily."

"..gomen….."

"Don't worry about it kid. We'll find a way out of here….hopefully."

_Hikaru's POV_

I woke up as tears cascaded down my cheeks. I looked at my now shaking hands that still had the touch of Kaoru's hair on the tips.

"Hikaru…are you okay? You fell asleep…."

I peered over at the worried raccoon that sat next to me in the limousine. I turned my attention back to my hands as I settled down and clenched them into fists.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just dreamed of Kaoru is all. He told me he'd wait."

I kept thinking about that dream. It seemed so real, like I was actually there holding his frail body in my arms , comforting the both of us by playing with his hair. And could he actually see me? He kept looking at me as if he was taking in every little detail of me as possible. Now that I think about it, he had more color in those golden irises. Maybe….maybe that doctor's medication actually worked…..

I glanced over at Leon who kept staring out the window and then at Tamaki who seemed to be doing the same. Now that I think about it , everybody was lost in thought, except Kyoya who kept looking over his laptop and telling the driver directions.

"Neh, Kyoya…..how close…?"

"We'll be there in a matter of minutes Hikaru. We need to make a plan or else we'll be in as good of a situation as Kaoru is."

I nodded at him. How are we going to be able to get him back this time?

* * *

**Bokura:** Tada…..I hope you liked it! So I was amazed at the stats for this story! It made me smile!

Reviews: 117 (which I hope that will change soon and increase!)

Hits:10,084 (Omg! That's the best I've done!)

Favs: 20 (Thanks people who added this to their favorites!)

Alerts:28 (Tada you guys know first when I get a new chappie out, which is like here in 15 min.!)

So yeah, those stats made me smile. I hope they increase here shortly!!!!! Please Review!


	36. Not Really a Plan

**Bokura:** I know I know it seems like it's been forever since I've gotten to a new chapter. Yeah..I know . I've just been searching for a job and that takes forever so forgive me….lol pwease? Haha anyways time for another update! So you guys liking it? Yeah I knew you were haha I'm psychic dontcha know. :) Heh. Well off weee gggoooooo –music from Peter Pan plays singing_ you can fly you can fly…._- Lol I'm a nerd. I know it lol. I still don't own Ouran though…..-tear-

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

_Hikaru's POV_

Okay, so our plan…wasn't really a plan. More like a pray that it works and we get out of there alive kind of thing. We had reached our destination and we had to come up with something quick. So this is what we decided. Mori and Hunny…well mostly Hunny would wear disguises and cause a distraction and act like they were part of the plan all along. Me , Tamaki, and Leon would go in and get Kaoru , while Kyoya and Haruhi would sit out here telling us if the coast was clear. Kyoya even put on a camera on my back and front so he knew what was going on. I guess he even got a map of the premises and even what was inside, so we were good to go. Thing was, he thinks Kaoru is downstairs which isn't good for us. It'd be rather obvious don't you think? Oh well, this is the only chance we have to get Kaoru back before anything serious happens.

I crouched down by a tree , Tamaki and Leon behind me as we watched Mori and Hunny approach the doors to Kaoru's hell. I sat there waiting for a sign from the black haired wig wearing loli-shota, and the mysterious giant that accompanied him (yeah, I told you we didn't do much, just changed his clothes and put an eye patch over one eye). And 's that's when I remembered…..we didn't come up with one. I looked at Tamaki as a look of panic crossed my face.

"What's up with you Hikaru?" I looked over at Leon who was in front of Tamaki.

"How are we supposed to know when to go inside?"

That was when Tamaki's hip began to talk. I looked at him oddly as he reached down his pocket and grabbed the miniature walkie – talkie.

"I said coast is clear, now go." I hear Haruhi's voice come from the device. Oh okay, phew , thank goodness for Kyoya. I nodded at everyone and slowly crouched down and made my way to those horrible doors. I swear after today I'm going to burn this sucker!I opened the door quietly and made my way past a bunch of men fighting one another. Hunny and Mori were just standing there watching the fight take place. Man, when they want to be they can look as scary as Kyoya in the early morning when someone wakes him up after an all-nighter. And let me tell you, those mornings are scary and make me want to beg him to stay alive. I stood up straight and made my way down the halls. We passed many empty rooms and Haruhi came back on the walkie-talkie.

"That's the door that leads to the basement. The one right in front of it. Open it and go down there. Kyoya says that when you do go to the basement you'll go straight and come across another door. That's where Kaoru is."

"Right. So let's go." I acknowledged Milord's words and opened the door. Luckily, nobody heard the creaking noise it let out when we opened and closed it. Or at least I hope nobody did. We slowly made our way down the noisy stairs. Oh god please let us all get out of here alive….. I felt my feet hit the ground as my eyes tried to adjust to the darkness that swamped the area.

"Come on…they said straight right?" I whispered as I waited for Tamaki and Leon to catch up to me and come off the stairs.

"Yes."

I grabbed the wall and carefully made my way down the dark hallway. Haruhi said it isn't too far down this way , so Kaoru should be close by. I kept making my way as silence embraced us. Even Tamaki was quiet which somewhat surprised me in a way. But I guess at times he can be mature.

After what seemed like hours passing by, we found our destination. Well, if you want the truth I more like walked into our destination. I didn't see it and accidentally walked right into the wooden door. Ugh, great I'll be having a headache for the rest of the night….

"You ready?"

I stared at Leon…or at least I think it was Leon. Of course I'm ready! I've been ready to kick some serious ass since this first happened!

"Yeah, but are you ready to face your dad….?" I said it in a sarcastic way.

"Speaking of which….." He glanced around the room after he sat giving me a death glare.(I know he did I could feel daggers going through my skull….not fun but since it's him I really don't care…)

"What…?" I put my hands on my hips waiting for him to continue.

"Well , in case you haven't noticed. I haven't seen him anywhere, which in our case , it isn't good. He could be with Kaoru and then what are we going to do?"

I sat there. What will we do if he is in there? We can't fight, the only ones that had a chance to win against him are upstairs making a distraction.

"Well, we can't just leave when we're so close!" I retorted, anger growing inside of me. I wasn't sure how much Kaoru could take. How long he had to live, this was our only chance and I wasn't about to back out of it.

"You're right, but think rationally Hikaru. We don't have any way of getting him out of here if we ourselves don't even know."

I turned towards Milord's voice. I wish we had more time, or something. I turned to face the door that separated me and my twin. I can't leave, not without him. I grabbed the handle and gave it a little twist.

"What are you doing?" I turned my head slightly to acknowledge Leon.

"I'm getting Kaoru back. And for your idea milord, I say we run like hell."

I opened the door as light reached our eyes. I shut them instinctively and opened them back up to see a sight I never would have expected. The sat Leon's dad , a whip in hand, as he was perched on a wooden chair. He sat there, an amused smile on his features and a blindfolded, naked, whip scarred Kaoru behind him. He was motionless and didn't acknowledge our entrance as his whole body was cuffed to the gray wall. The young woman I saw talking to Leon was right next to him in the same shape as Kaoru.

"Welcome back Hikaru, son…..I see we have a new guest. May I ask your name sir?"

I gave a glance towards Tamaki as he sat there quietly.

"How very rude. Oh well, an audience is an audience. No reason to know the names. Ah Hikaru, I must say your brother is a very fine actor. He knows how to scream and whimper without me having to correct him. Perhaps he'll win a grammy award hm? And son, you should teach Miss Sakuya here a thing or two. She doesn't seem to know how to be as fine an actor as Mr. Hitachiin.But I must say they both excel when it comes to intercourse. Best ones of my day."

"You bastard!" I couldn't help but shout. How dare he touch my Kaoru!

"Temper ,temper. I'm surprised you're even alive Hikaru. I'm sure Kaoru will be very delighted to know he is about to die for no reason now. You see he gave up once I announced you were dead, told me it was his fault and wanted to die to escape the horrible guilt that ate away his insides."

"You're lying! Kaoru would never give up that easily!"

"Oh…is that so? It seems you don't know your brother very well…."

I watched as he slowly made his way towards Kaoru. He gave me a glance as he touched my brother's frail face. I balled my hands into fists as I ran towards the man.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him!"

"Hikaru!" I heard them both shout at me as I made my way towards the bastard that put his dirty hands on Kaoru. I was so caught up in my own thoughts I didn't realize when he pulled a gun out and aimed it towards me. I heard a click and the sound of a bang and my whole body became numb. Blood was all that I saw and I fell to the ground.

* * *

**Bokura:**Heehee I'm so evil to stop there. I know it lol , but you know what? One or two more chapters left and this story is complete. Sad huh? But you know what? It'll be okay and I'll start a new one up when I come up with an idea. I think I'll put up that Angel sanctuary one that has been buzzing around in my head. Lol. That would be fun to write. I'll have to study up on the names again, but that's alright. Well please review! 


	37. How Could You?

**Bokura:**Okay so I'm going to ramble right now. Lol, because I think this just might be the last chapter….I'm not sure yet. I might have like an epilogue or something. Yeah…I think I will since my mind was all just like oooo you can do this ….lol yup. So expect an epilogue!!! Aww I'm watching this amv…aiieee it saddens me. Poor Zack dies ( yes people I already knew he died!) But it actually shows his death scene and Cloud is just so kawaii with Zack's blood on his face…..okay…that just sounded totally weird…But go online and look at the new PSP game Crisis Core and you'll see scenes that weren't in the game…..Bleh it better come to America soon and have them speak English so I know what they're saying and possibly get even more sad…..-tear- Wow see told ya I'd ramble on and on…….But I'm surprised I have yet to say that Ouran does not belong to me….oh wait I just did! Ha!!!!

* * *

**Fallen**

* * *

_Leon's POV_

I watched as Hikaru ran after my father. No , he wasn't a father, more like a burden or a darkness that clenched at my heart and brain. I noticed as he pulled a gun out from underneath his coat. Shit, he's going to shoot at him! I made my way in front of Hikaru…well at least I know I'm faster….psh, but I doubt that will really come in handy after today. I had to protect Hikaru…I made a promise to Sakuya and I owe it to Kaoru. At least I can go out now saying I tried and feel some weight lift off of my chest. It's ironic though, getting weight lifted off my chest as more pressure is added. I felt the sharp pain hit my lungs and I know I didn't have much time left as I fell to the ground. My eyes were searching, once to look at the man who I used to call father, and towards Kaoru and Sakuya, I wish I could tell them I'm sorry in person and to tell Sakuya thanks….but I know that won't happen. I wish I could see Ayaka again too, and tell her I'm so sorry for making her worry. It's a shame I'm about to dump more sadness on her. Finally, my eyes rested upon a worried, on the verge of tears Hikaru. Too bad I can't understand what he's saying since my hearing shut off on me. I knew I didn't have time or the breath to say much to him, so I told him the most important thing I had to say before I left for someplace I don't know.

'Tell Kaoru…..and Sakuya…I'm…sorr…."

My eyes closed as my last breath escaped me. But the good thing was….I couldn't feel any pain. I felt myself rise from the corpse that lie on the cold surface. I took one last glance at the place, and I hoped that they got out of there safely.

"Leon…."

I turned around and saw a young maiden with beautiful blonde hair tied in a bun, cerulean irises looked upon me and a peaceful smile graced her beautiful pale features.

"Mom…."

_Hikaru's POV_

My knees hit the cold ground as the body in front of me spurted blood onto mine. No, this can't be happening….I wanted everyone out of here alive. Even though I dislike him at times, he didn't deserve this. Nobody does….well except the old man that looks so shocked. So he finally noticed how this all was a mistake. I watched as his body fell to the ground and leaned towards me. I saw his cerulean eyes dash from one place to the next trying to figure out what was happening. Finally they stopped onto me.

"Leon…." I scooted closer to his motionless body. "Leon….you ….you gotta stay with us."

I watched as a smirk graced his lips. "Tell Kaoru…and Sakuya….I'm….sorr…"

That's when his eyes lost their color and his chest stopped moving rapidly. He was gone…and there was no way I could have helped him. Dammit…..why did things have to end this way?! I clenched my fists and hid my face as tears streamed down my cheeks. This man was going to pay…somehow….I heard the clatter of the gun fall onto the ground and the man grasped his head and pulled on his thin strands of hair. Loud, deep screams of the man echoed in the corridor.

"I… I killed my own son…..! How…No…this…this is all ….this has to be a dream……yeah…that's…that's it…"

I watched as the man hit the ground , his gun now back in his hand. I got up and made my way backwards to Tamaki. What was this man doing?I gave Tamaki a look of worry and we didn't know what to do….What could we do? He had a gun and we both knew what would happen if we got close. I turned back towards the shaking figure. His eyes were wide and he had the gun in his mouth.

"What the--? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I watched the man as a single tear dropped to the ground and the banging of the shot being fired made it's way into my ears. His corpse now lying on the ground next to the one he murdered. I was shocked…..my body just stood there as I sat wide-eyed. I didn't even realize Tamaki left my side until I saw him bend over the bloody fiasco. My body finally understood my brain as I walked over towards him.

'Aha….got 'em…." I watched as he lifted up a set of keys. I nodded and went over to Kaoru, ready to catch him once he was free. Tamaki quickly put in each key and finally came up with the appropriate one. I waited for my twin to fall into my arms as Tamaki shakily unlatched the cuffs that kept him on the wall. I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and gently lied him on the ground, taking his blindfold off once he was safe. His eyes were closed and his breathing was calm, well as calm as you could be in a situation like this. He didn't recover yet from when he fainted , so I suppose it is better this way. Next we went over to Sakuya. It was the same process and I carefully lied her on the ground, taking off her blindfold. I was surprised when emerald irises met my amber ones.

"Your awake?" I was shocked…I admit. Does that mean she knows everything that happened? Well from what she heard that is…..I watched as she looked off towards where Leon lie. I could tell tears were about to fall. I looked over at Tamaki and back to who I guessed was Sakuya. I got up and picked Kaoru up gently. I nodded at Tamaki to signify to him that she needed time to herself.

"Yell for us when you're done so we can help you out, unless you feel up to it…" I exited the room as Tamaki shut the door behind us. "You might want to tell Kyoya to call for help. And possibly bring a blanket to us for Kaoru."

"Already on it Hikaru…" I turned and saw Kyoya a blanket in one hand, a flashlight in the other. "Here's a blanket…the police and the ambulance are on their way. I sat down on the ground and lied Kaoru on my lap. I covered his scarred body with the thick comforter that Kyoya brought. The thick fabric covered the dry blood that stuck to his pale flesh and allowed only his face to be seen from underneath the warmth. I brushed away a strand of hair that was falling on his face. It was all over now…the only danger was his health now.

_Sakuya's POV_

I crawled my way over to the bloody figure. I ignored the pain that coursed through my body as I finally sat beside his pale figure. I brushed his cold cheek with my warm hands. Tears fell to my hand and I couldn't stop but lie my head on his bloody chest. Tears just kept sliding down my cheeks as I gasped for air .

"Dammit kid!" I punched the ground and found my hands grasping his black shirt that was now wet with his blood. I let more gasps of air fill my lungs. "Why…? Why did you have to leave me….."

I felt warmth caress my shoulders from behind and I sat up shocked.

"Kid…?"

"Shhhh…you'll be fine….."

I widened my eyes and turned around to gaze at emptiness.

"Leon…..if that was you….no….I know it was you…..I love you……"

I closed my eyes and allowed the last of my tears to fall. I wiped them clean with my hands and slowly stood . I made my way to the wall and allowed my body to use the wall as my support. I opened the door as caring eyes stared at me and I smiled back as some of my comrades from the police force took my hands.

* * *

**Bokura:** Okay…so you know how I said that I would just write an epilogue after this? Yeah, totally gonna have another chapter 'cuz I got to have some Ayaka! And have her feelings in this…..and of course a funeral. And what happens to Kaoru? Will he die of blood loss or will he be perfectly fine? Yup so see…gotta have a whole 'nother chapter.So review! 


	38. The Calm is Here to Stay

**Bokura:**Omg….wow….I haven't updated in forever. That really saddens me! At first I had a reason…I was so busy trying to study for my ACTs (I gots a 23 btw!) that I didn't have time to write, but now it seems I don't have an excuse! Gomen! I really apologize! I guess I just didn't have that drive to write…maybe it's because it saddens me I'm almost done with this fic? After all that has happened with Kaoru and Hikaru! Well , even though it is about to end it will always be there neh? And through this I can learn my mistakes if any and I feel like I've improved so much yay! Oh and I just finished watching all of Tactics. Oh my Gaia, they better make more! But yeah, I've had some ideas for stories of that series and as you know I have a new story about the Cleno relationship. I am going to rewrite the first chapter , I feel I could have done so much better. So yes, songfics have been bursting in my head as well! So please keep up with my writing if you've enjoyed Fallen! Well, I do not own Ouran, good job for Bisco Hatori for coming up with this wonderful series.

* * *

**Fallen

* * *

** _Hikaru's POV_

I slowly made my way to the crouching form that was hiding away her tears on top of the roof. I stood , frozen, at the doorway, just watching the shaking body that closed off the world. I cursed myself for causing this pain on her. Ayaka did not need this pain, nobody did, no matter who they were.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" My breath hitched in my throat as I brought my gaze upon her frail face that had tears staining her cheeks.

"I'm sorry….."

"There's no need to say sorry, you were just seeing how I was, I would do the same." My eyes watched as she turned back to the fading sun that seeped downward, giving us the pleasure to view the hidden stars. I made my way and sat down on the cold, bare ground next to her.

"That's…not why I was apologizing."

"Oh?" I felt her curiosity radiate into my body.

I nodded slightly before I gathered enough strength to say why I was really apologizing. "I could have….I should have saved him…." Heat was trying it's best to escape my eyes in liquid form, but I told myself to not cry. I need to be here to comfort Ayaka…not have her comfort me.I took a deep breath. "If only I used my head, but I guess that's sort of impossible for me now that I think about it. If I used my head, none of this would have happened….Kaoru wouldn't be in this state, and Leon would still be alive. But, there were positive things that came with this. Leon….he looked really peaceful when he left. Like he was glad to finally be free."

I glanced over at Ayaka to see her face, and what surprised me was the surprised look upon her features.

"….what?" I was so confused, especially when she started to burst into laughter.

"G-gomen Hikaru, but I've never seen you try so hard to watch what you say. It doesn't suit you." I heard her let out a sigh as I watched the colorful horizon. "But you're right Hikaru….I have a feeling he is a lot happier, I just…I just wish I could have said goodbye to him."

I watched as she fidgeted with her nurses outfit. I took her hand in mine and gave her a soft, caring smile. "I have a feeling you just did."

_Kaoru's POV_

_I sat staring at the beautiful sight before me. Ocean waves collided softly with my bare feet and sand surrounded me in a state of peacefulness. It's been awhile since I felt so content. I let a sigh escape my lips._

"_Enjoying yourself?"_

_I let one eye open as I stared at cerulean irises as blue as the ocean. I slowly got up, not letting my sight drift from the man that decided to sit with me._

"_Relax, I do not want to harm you."_

"_I know this Leon, it just surprises me you're here."_

"_Yeah, I guess it would be weird for me to be in your dream and not Hikaru."_

_I nodded a little bit and glanced back to the now calm water._

"_I have a feeling your life will be as calm as the water is now…"_

"_And what about you?"_

_I looked at his face and saw a hint of sadness as his fake smile didn't even try to reach those eyes of his._

"_My life has ended, but you know what? I don't mind all too much. At first I was afraid of death, but knowing I saved you and Sakuya…I'm glad I died for a reason. The good die young right?"_

"…_Leon…"_

"_Hey don't be sad! C'mon now cheer up! You and Hikaru can enjoy your lives together now right?"_

"_But..you…I…think…I'll miss you….though we didn't exactly end on the right foot….But before all that…" I let tears silently make their way down my face as doves flew overtop the two of us._

"_Neh, Kaoru…you know I'll always be there. And hey, I'll even drop by every now and then…heh maybe even spice up Hikaru's life by pulling his pants down or something ghosts do."_

"_Just don't stalk me alright?"_

"_Haha, damn you figured me out haha!"_

_I let a smile out as my tears slowly ceased. "Neh, Kaoru it's beautiful isn't it?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_But it has to come to an end, so please take in all you can and I'll try to come visit you okay? Besides Hikaru is waiting for you to come back. And….and tell Ayaka that I will always look after her okay?" _

_I nodded, my voice lost in my throat as I tried my best to not show more tears. I felt him slowly get up and I felt pressure on my eyes when he pressed his hands on them causing darkness to overcome me. I barely heard his voice before I was gone._

_"Take in all the sights you can, and make the best of your life. It all comes to an end remember that. Goodbye….Kaoru….."_

My eyes shut tighter as the beeps from the monitor beside me profusely made noise to show I was alive. The lights were bright and I had yet to adjust to it. Finally, I peeked my golden irises open and saw pure white. Sigh, I guess I'm still blind, in a matter of time everything will become black just like before.

"Kaoru?" I looked over towards the noise of Haruhi's voice. I was so surprised as I kept blinking my eyes repeatedly.

"Haru---Haruhi?" This can't be real, it must be a dream…I can actually see her face! Someone pinch me now…. No wait…if it's a dream I want it to last.

"Kyoya-sempai! Kaoru is awake, please go inform Hikaru!"

"Hai."

I couldn't take my eyes off her. I was afraid that if I did , everything would disappear. But wait, she said I was awake didn't she? My eyes looked towards the window that was on the other side of the room. I could see small flakes flowing downward and landing on the tree that stood there, a young cardinal chirping at the cold. I lifted my hand above my face and I could make out every finger that danced in the air. This was real…I could see again. I let tears escape my eyes… "Arigatou Leon…."

"Kaoru! Kaoru!"

I let a smile grace my features as I glanced towards the door to see Hikaru breathing harshly from the run he just had.

"Hikaru…" I let his name grace my lips softly as I watched him run to me and bury his head into my chest, his hand clinging onto my gown as if afraid to even let go. I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed my fingers to twirl his hair.

"You haven't slept much have you?"

I felt him push himself upwards. "Kaoru…"

"I can see from the gray that's making itself underneath your eyes."

"Kaoru!" I giggled against the lips that pressed down upon my own. How I missed this. And I was going to make sure I took in every detail from now on. I felt him push back and embrace me again. I saw the others standing at the foot of my bed, tears in all of their eyes (except Mori and Kyoya of course) and smiles dancing on their faces.I saw a glow of light next to Haruhi and I saw a smile escape the blonde male that disappeared into thin air giving a peace sign as he made his exit.

"Kaoru Hitachiin, how dare you come back to this hospital in that state. I wanted you to visit me, but not in this way!" I laughed as I saw Ayaka enter the room.I saw the redness in her eyes and the stains on her cheeks.

"Gomen…."

"Geez, and you slept so long!"

"Forgive me, but Leon wouldn't leave me alone…."

"…Leon?"

"Hai….he wants you to know he'll always be there with you, and he'll visit every now and again."

I saw her smile and nod before sitting down on my bed. She embraced me softly. "Thank you Kaoru…."

**A week later**

Normal POV

"…And as we lay this soul to rest, we as his family and friends , pray that he lies in peace and happiness. Please take care, and these loved ones on earth shall never forget Leon's presence. Amen."

"Amen."

Kaoru clenched Hikaru's hand as they walked to the coffin to lay the white rose down. A tear escaped the younger ones eyes as the older clenched his free hand into a fist,trying hard to keep the tears in.

"Arigatou, Leon. I'll never forget you."

And with a small kiss on the white petal, Kaoru laid the small remnant on the now bouquet of roses.

**_I'll make sure to enjoy every moment of every day because I know it will all end eventually._**

**Owari

* * *

**

**Bokura:** And tada! That is the finale of Fallen. Thank you so much to my many reviewers! I'm so glad this story went the way it did! I especially want to thank all those who favored this and me as an author! And as well Crimson Vixen, because she gave me so much advice and yay we have come to know each other so well! I'm ecstatic I created this wonderful story! –Tear- Well time to move on and use my experience to write more! Sayonara!


End file.
